Una jaula de diferente tipo
by Hikari-Hayabusa
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Legolas es seriamente herido en la batalla del Abismo de Helm. ¿Quién lo salvará? No es un recuento de la historia que todos amamos y conocemos. Aviso: AU.
1. Capítulo uno

**¡Hola a todos!  
><strong>Primero que nada quiero agradecer a **Alanic** por haberme brindado el permiso de traducir su maravilloso fanfic. En verdad estoy muy emocionada y contenta de poder hacerlo, una gran historia se debe compartir. ^-^  
>Aunque es obvio que no se puede traducir todo literal, he tratado de hacerlo todo lo más fielmente posible. ^-^<br>Me encantó leerlo y más aún traducirlo, para mi es un gran honor. Sé que la pareja Legolas/Éowyn no es muy común, pero es que ¡A mi me encanta! Siento que tienen mucha química. En fin, espero que disfruten tanto como yo este fanfic. Que viene siendo un AU y contiene quizás un poco de OoC en algunos personajes.  
>A continuación les dejo las notas de Alanic en la introducción de su historia:<p>

"_**Todos estamos muy familiarizados con los libros y/o las películas, pero esta historia es AU y trata con el qué podría haber sido… así que si tu eres estricto con el cannon, ¡esta historia no es para ti!**_

_**Clasificación M por violencia y encuentros sexuales en capítulos próximos."**_

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes y todo lo demás (nombres, lugares, etc.) le pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien. La historia le pertenece a Alanic. Esta historia fue escrita únicamente para fines de diversión del autor y los lectores sin ningún fin de lucro. Yo igualmente lo traduzco para fines de entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro. ^-^

Espero que la disfruten :)

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo Uno.**

Éowyn avanzaba velozmente por el pasillo en su camino para ayudar a los heridos en la batalla de ese día. La milagrosa aparición de los Rohirrim liderados por Éomer y Gandalf en el último momento de la batalla había logrado elevar un poco los ánimos, pero eso no había podido evitar que hubiera muchos heridos, toda habitación y cama estaba llena de gente que necesitaba ayuda. La situación era por completo abrumadora.

Cuándo ella volteó apresurada, para atender al siguiente hombre que pudiera necesitarle, pudo observar a Legolas viniendo por el pasillo en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba. Pero lo que llamó de inmediato su atención fue que el elfo no se movía con su habitual gracia, por el contrario, se encontraba extrañamente pálido y usaba la pared como apoyo una y otra vez; su capa la mantenía apretada frente a su abdomen. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de él se fijó en como parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

—Legolas, ¿está herido?

Sus sorprendidos ojos la miraron y rápidamente se enderezó intentando sonreír.

—No, mi Señora. Sólo estoy agotado, no he tenido tiempo de descansar o comer. Estaba tratando de encontrar algún lugar tranquilo, alejado de todo esto…—Su voz se apagó.

—¿También han ocupado su habitación? —le cuestionó, preguntándose si los heridos habían comenzado también a tomar las habitaciones que habían sido destinadas a los invitados.

—No lo creo mi Señora, pero Aragorn y Gimli se están quedando en mi habitación y yo realmente necesito estar solo.

Al mirarle más de cerca, Éowyn notó como sus ropas se encontraban llenas de sangre, y no parecía que toda fuera sangre negra de orco.

—Maestro elfo, puedo ver que está herido y necesita ayuda. Déjeme llevarle con los médicos.

—¡NO! —se apresuró a decir.

La fuerza con la que se negó sorprendió a la chica, definitivamente le pasaba algo.

—¿Por qué se niega a mi ayuda? —le preguntó acercándose más a él ante la extraña y evidente angustia que contrastaba con el normalmente tranquilo carácter del elfo.

—Para ser sincero mi Señora, estoy tratando de evitar a Aragorn y Gimli. Si ellos ven que estoy un poco herido, estarán encima mio como un par de mamás gallina. No deseo tampoco preocuparlos y tener toda su atención y distraerles de sus otros deberes, especialmente a Aragorn —vaciló y añadió en voz baja. —yo también necesito llorar al amigo que he perdido.

Ella sabía que ambos habían perdido a un amigo muy cercano durante la batalla, no alcanzaba siquiera a imaginar cómo debía sentirse el perder a alguien a quien conocía desde hacía cientos de años. También había notado el estrecho vínculo de amistad que unía a Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli, así que podía imaginarse la preocupación que el primero tendría por su amigo.

—Sería muy feliz si usted descansara en mi habitación. —ofreció ella, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo vergonzoso y mal que eso debió sonar y se apresuró a explicar. —No debe haber nadie ahí, y podría estar a solas todo el tiempo que necesite. _Sin mencionar que eso me dará una oportunidad de revisar esa herida "menor" que ha mencionado._ —Pensó para si.

—Yo no podría sacarla de su habitación dama Éowyn, además sería impropio para mi estar en ella.

—Dudo utilizarla mucho en un futuro cercano y creo saber qué es lo que podría resultar "impropio" y qué no. —Éowyn odiaba tener que explicar cualquiera de las decisiones que ella tomaba y ahora mismo estaba temerosa de que si ella no lo llevaba ahí pronto, tendría que encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera.

En ese momento, se oyó un revuelo a la vuelta de la esquina seguido de una voz gruesa.

—¡¿Dónde está ese elfo cobarde? ¿Lo han visto por aquí últimamente?

Gimli apareció preguntándole a cualquiera que le estuviera escuchando una pista que le indicara en dónde se encontraba Legolas.

El ya pálido rostro de Legolas pareció palidecer aún más.

—¡Por los Valar! ¿Qué es lo que voy a decirle si me ve así? Correrá de inmediato a informarle a Aragorn. —habló angustiado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y dejando toda vergüenza atrás Éowyn se paró frente al elfo, con cuidado puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y delicadamente comenzó a besarlo.

Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron de sobremanera ante la sorpresiva acción y quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, pero ella se lo impidió susurrándole:

—Esto le dará al enano algo más en qué pensar y explicará su ausencia de la habitación esta noche. Sólo sígame el juego y déjeme hablar a mí.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Legolas y pronto comenzó a responder el beso rodeándola con un brazo y cerrando incluso los ojos. Éowyn se dio cuenta de que él no movió el brazo con el que mantenía agarrada la capa que cubría su estómago.

—Parece que hay mucho que no sé de ti, bella escudera. —Le susurró en los labios.

Éowyn no podía creer la idea que se le había ocurrido. Hacía mucho había notado cuán hermoso era el elfo, siempre se había sentido atraída por su forma tan tranquila y elegante de ser, sin mencionar su reputación como guerrero, pero Aragorn se había logrado adueñar de todos sus pensamientos últimamente. A medida que sus labios se iban rozando el uno con el otro, ambos olvidaron la verdadera razón del por qué se encontraban haciendo aquello.

—¡Legolas! ¿Dónde habías est…?—Gimli no pudo terminar la frase ante la sorpresa al ver la escena que su amigo se encontraba protagonizando

Éowyn se giró un poco hacia Gimli y le miró como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento romántico y eso hizo ponerse nervioso al enano.

—Lo siento mi Señora, no me di cuenta de… quiero decir, no tenía idea… aahh… quiero decir que hemos estado buscando a Legolas todo el día. Temíamos que pudiera estar herido, pero obviamente ese no es el caso. —Balbuceó Gimli tratando de pensar qué hacer a continuación.

Legolas abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró esperando que hablase. Éowyn por su parte, acababa de descubrir que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Al darse cuenta de aquello, el elfo cortó suavemente el contacto con sus labios y volteó hacia Gimli para hablar.

—Espero que seas un poco discreto cuando le reportes a Aragorn de mis… uhm… actividades. —A Legolas casi se le escapa una risa al decir aquello.

—_¿Ha sido demasiado difícil para mí decir solamente aquello?_ —pensó ella para si misma.

—Por supuesto. ¿Te veremos esta noche? —La pregunta de Gimli hizo aumentar el sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos.

Legolas solamente alzó un poco las cejas y comenzó a besar a Éowyn de nuevo como respuesta. Gimli volvió a mirarlos con sorpresa y dándose media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Quieren que sea discreto cuando son ellos los que están besándose en el medio de un corredor abarrotado. No creo que sepan siquiera lo que significa esa palabra…—se escuchaba murmurar al enano mientras se perdía de vista.

Legolas miró a Éowyn maravillado y habló:

—No sólo eres una valiente escudera, sino que además eres muy rápida para pensar. —Y sin darle tiempo de responder se decidió a besarla nuevamente, sólo que esta vez su lengua se abrió paso ansiosa entre sus labios hasta llegar al interior de su boca.

Fue un fuerte dolor en el abdomen lo que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Éowyn había golpeado accidentalmente el brazo con el que él protegía el frente de su estómago. Ella se dio cuenta de su acelerada respiración y en cómo nuevamente parecía a punto de desmayarse, rápidamente le pasó un brazo por la cintura y su brazo libre alrededor de ella y lo ayudó a llegar a su habitación que, para suerte de ambos, no se encontraba lejos.

Apenas ella abrió la puerta de la habitación, notó como todo el peso del elfo iba cayendo sobre ella más y más; se sintió aliviada cuando por fin llegaron a la cama. Legolas se hundió en ella dejando salir un débil gemido.

—Ahora, necesita dejar que le eche un vistazo a eso. —dijo mientras le quitaba cuidadosamente la capa que cubría el frente de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y se quedó sin aliento al ver lo que el elfo había estado ocultando: Una larga y sangrienta brecha recorría todo el largo de su estómago, los bordes lucían muy rojos e hinchados y la sangre no paraba de salir.

—¡Dios mio! ¡Casi lo matan! ¡Si hubiera sabido que la herida era tan grave, jamás se me habría ocurrido semejante espectáculo para Gimli! —Exclamó alarmada.

—Pero a que ha sido un gran espectáculo. —respondió Legolas en voz baja. —Además esto es sólo un rasguño. —tosió y sonrió ligeramente, ese era su particular estilo del humor.

Éowyn únicamente negó un poco con la cabeza y presionó cuidadosamente la capa contra la herida.

—Sigue presionando mientras voy por mis cosas. —Siendo una curandera y al mismo tiempo escudera, siempre llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa con artículos de emergencia. El problema era que ella nunca se había enfrentado a una herida de tal magnitud, así que se dirigió a buscar en el ala izquierda de su habitación algo que le pudiera ayudar.

Encendió el fuego de la habitación y puso una olla de agua a hervir y después se dirigió a sus cajones tratando de encontrar algo, por suerte encontró algunas hierbas adicionales, vendas, aguja e hilo. Iba a necesitar todo aquello.

—_Espero que esto no se encuentre más allá de mis habilidades…_—pensó mientras se dirigía hacia donde había dejado a Legolas junto con las cosas que había encontrado.

Al llegar con él se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y que medio cuerpo lo tenía fuera de la cama. Suavemente tomó sus piernas y las colocó de nuevo sobre la cama, incluso ese leve movimiento arrancó un leve siseo de dolor al elfo quien abrió nuevamente los ojos, su vista se encontraba algo nublada.

Ella le retiró de nuevo la capa, tendría que cortar su túnica para poder tener mejor acceso a la herida. Tomó su cuchillo y la cortó por el medio para después deslizarla con mucho cuidado por los lados tratando de reducir en lo más mínimo cualquier movimiento innecesario que pudiera hacerle daño.

Legolas trató de no mostrar dolor alguno, pero no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando Éowyn comenzó a limpiarle el corte. Ella colocó un poco del agua que había hervido anteriormente en una taza y la combinó con algunas de las hierbas que tenía.

—Esto ayudará a aliviar un poco el dolor. Voy a tener que coser la herida. —Legolas asintió. Éowyn le ayudó a beber el té y después se colocó de nuevo en su lugar dispuesta a continuar con su labor.

Notó la suavidad de la piel pálida del elfo y los músculos bien definidos de su pecho. — _Mantén tu mente concentrada en lo que estás haciendo_. —se reprendió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Mientras Éowyn se concentraba en curarle la herida, Legolas trataba de alejar su mente del dolor pensando en el extraño giro que habían tenido los acontecimientos. Él se había fijado en Éowyn desde el momento en que entró por primera vez al Castillo Dorado de Meduseld apenas unas semanas atrás. Ella era hermosa incluso comparándola con la belleza de los elfos, pero tristemente él había notado como todas sus atenciones y tiempo se los dedicaba a Aragorn y prácticamente no tenía nada de tiempo para él. No es que él también se hubiera esforzado mucho en hablar con ella, solamente la había consolado cuando ambos creían que Aragorn había muerto en la batalla contra los huargos, pero incluso entonces él no creyó que ella le hubiera notado siquiera. Recodó también aquella gracia y fuerza con la que ella practicaba con su espada, una vez la había descubierto en el acto pero en ese entonces él eligió quedarse en las sombras observándole.

También habían hablado brevemente cuando ella se encontraba furiosa y consternada por tener que quedarse con las mujeres y los niños apenas el día anterior antes de la batalla. Esa vez, él había tratado de consolarla explicándole que si los orcos atravesaban las murallas ella iba a tener que guiar y defender a todo su pueblo, pero ni así su enojo disminuyó un poco.

Y ahora, esta noche, había sido una historia por completo diferente. Aún no podía creer que a ella se le hubiera ocurrido fingir que había algo entre ellos para salvarle de Gimli. Él y Aragorn habían tenido muchas aventuras y no de todas había logrado salir ileso. Aragorn era muy sobreprotector con él, ya antes se había echado la culpa por las heridas que el elfo había recibido aunque no la tuviera en lo más mínimo. Legolas se podía imaginar la reacción que tendría si llegara a ver las heridas que había recibido el día de hoy: Aragorn se sentiría culpable cuando se diera cuenta de que había recibido una flecha mientras les ayudaba a él y a Gimli a subir por la muralla del Abismo de Helm, eso le había debilitado lo suficiente como para no poder esquivar por completo el golpe que un orco le había asestado con su cimitarra. Aragorn no se iba a querer separar de su lado hasta no saber que él se encontraba por completo recuperado, definitivamente no podía dejar que eso sucediera…

Un fuerte grito salió de la garganta del elfo cuando Éowyn le siguió cosiendo. Él la observó atendiéndole la herida y el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los suyos volvió a su cabeza. Si ése fuerte dolor no se hubiera apoderado de él en aquel preciso instante, habría hecho todo lo posible para alargar el momento… ¿…qué era lo que ella le había dado en esa taza?

Ella suspiró al terminar y preparó una pasta con hojas de athelea la cual presionó en la herida recién cerrada. Ella le obligó a sentarse para poder vendarle cuidadosamente alrededor de la cintura, aún ardía. Cuando ella alzó la vista observó cómo el colchón sobre el que Legolas había estado recostado se encontraba teñido de sangre, frunció el seño tratando de averiguar de dónde había provenido.

—No se preocupe mi Señora, los elfos se curan rápidamente. —comentó sonriendo tratando de ocultar su dolor.

Ella sacudió la cabeza por segunda vez y se colocó detrás de él. Para aumentar su preocupación, descubrió una herida adicional.

—Supongo que esto fue una cariñosa palmadita por parte de algún Orco.—habló fríamente mientras examinaba el agujero sangrante en la parte baja de su espalda.

Legolas sonrió, de pronto sintió como la oscuridad comenzaba a envolverle y cómo todo su cuerpo se iba hacia adelante. Éowyn le sostuvo los hombros evitando que cayera y lo colocó bocabajo para seguir examinando la herida. Se alivió cuando se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado, así podría atenderle mejor, pero su angustia volvió rápidamente al descubrir una punta de flecha incrustada aún en ella. Tomando el cuchillo la retiró cuidadosamente y se la llevó a la nariz; el olor del veneno casi la hizo llorar, esa debía ser la razón por la cuál el elfo aún continuaba sangrando a pesar de su gran capacidad para curarse. Le limpió la herida y le colocó de nuevo la pasta de athelea. Con mucho cuidado lo volvió a colocar de espaldas a la cama, la herida en su estómago era mucho más grave y debía tratar de minimizarle el dolor.

Había decidido examinar al elfo en busca de más heridas que seguramente debía tener después de haber encontrado aquella en su espalda. Le resultó muy difícil examinarle sin pensar en lo hermoso que era. Satisfecha después de no haber encontrado ninguna herida más, se dirigió a quitarle las botas. Ahí tenía un corte en la pantorrilla, así que tuvo que cortar las polainas hasta las rodillas para poder suturarlo.

Una vez segura de que había hecho todo lo posible, cambió las sábanas sucias por unas limpias y lo cubrió con ellas. Su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo normal, pero era de esperarse ya que su organismo había luchado contra los efectos del veneno sin contar que además había perdido mucha sangre.

El estrés del día comenzaba a cobrarle factura, así que decidió ir a dar una última vuelta a la sala de curación, así podría tomar un poco de agua, hierbas y vendas para más tarde.

Observó a Legolas durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama y suspiró, al darse cuenta de esto sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y salió rápido de su habitación.

—_Él está fuera de tu alcance, no dejes que un beso se te suba a la cabeza._ —pensó para sí mientras recogía apresurada las cosas que necesitaría de la sala de curación.

**La historia pertenece a Alanic, a quien de nuevo agradezco su permiso para traducirla y por sobretodo escribirla.**

¡Espero sus comentarios, aunque sean cortitos! ^-^  
>¡Un saludo enorme!<p> 


	2. Capítulo dos

_**¡Hola a todos!  
>Soy yo de nuevo *o*<br>Bueno, me siento feliz de ver que el fic tiene bastantes visitas ^-^  
>Agradezco mucho a Galacia SH por haberse tomado el tiempo de escribirme un review *o*<br>Como dije anteriormente, sé que la pareja no es NADA común pero a mi me parece linda *o* xD Ambos son mis personajes favoritos y ¡creo que quedan lindos! *o* En fin, les dejo el segundo capítulo del fic. Sé que voy muy lento, pero medito mucho a la hora de traducirlo y acomodarlo ^-^U  
>Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, de verdad. ^-^ Espero que lo disfruten!<strong>_

…

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo dos.**

—Creo que por fin tenemos todo resuelto. —dijo Groden, el médico a la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a ella. —Ha sido un día muy largo, así que trata de descansar lo más que puedas. Tengo a todos tomando cambios, así que estamos cubiertos por ahora.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estaba planeando hacer. Gracias Groden. —Al dar la vuelta rápidamente, con los brazos llenos de suministros, chocó de frente con Aragorn.

—Buenas tardes, Éowyn. ¿Para qué necesitas hierbas y vendajes si estás yendo a tu habitación? —preguntó dudoso, él debió haber escuchado a Groden por casualidad.

Ella notó el brillo de sospecha en sus ojos grises y supo que quería saber si eso podría tener algo que ver con su amigo, obviamente había hablado con Gimli.

Tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro, bajó los ojos y murmuró algo sobre el descubrimiento de unos guerreros heridos que necesitaban de su ayuda y que regresaría enseguida a su habitación.

—Me sorprende que haya dejado solo a nuestro elfo. Él está bien ¿verdad?

—Tan bien como podemos esperar. —Respondió y se apresuró a decir—Él está muy afligido por su amigo Haldir y necesita un tiempo a solas.

Una mirada de preocupación y comprensión cruzó por el rostro de Aragorn. Los elfos habían sufrido la mayor pérdida de vidas y no sólo eso, uno de sus amigos de toda la vida había sido también una víctima. Aragorn murmuró que todos estaban pasando por un momento difícil y que era comprensible que Legolas se encontrara afligido.

Cuándo ella se volvió para escapar de vuelta a su habitación, Aragorn la tomó por el codo.

—Legolas es muy afortunado de tenerte para reconfortarle, Éowyn. —Hizo una pausa, estudiándola—No sabía que usted y Legolas se habían convertido en algo más que sólo conocidos. —la miraba de cerca, tratando de leer su reacción. Ella podía decir que era una mirada curiosa y un poco perpleja.

Yendo de manera totalmente contraria al personaje, ella decidió ser tímida, solamente lo miró y habló:

—Hay muchas cosas que usted no nota, mi Señor. —Una vez dicho esto, huyó. —_No tenía que haber sido tan grosera._ —pensó mientras pasaba a la cocina para recoger un par de cosas más. —_Él solamente se preocupa por su amigo y probablemente se encuentra un poco aliviado al ver mi atención dirigida a otra parte._

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido Éowyn empujó lentamente la puerta abierta de su habitación, se deslizó hacia adentro y puso los suministros encima del tocador. Ella volteó para observar que el elfo no había cambiado de posición, así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia él para revisarle, se sintió aliviada al encontrar que su condición seguía sin cambio alguno.

Estaba exhausta, así que decidió ponerse cómoda; se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño contiguo a su habitación y llenó un recipiente con agua. Limpió la sangre de sus manos y cara, se cambió la ropa sucia y se puso un suave y cómodo manto. Una vez limpia, regresó a su habitación y comprobó que el fuego se mantenía avivado; después de aquello volvió a la cama junto a Legolas y le colocó una mano sobre la frente. Aún tenía fiebre pero no tanta como antes, Éowyn hizo una pausa y observó su rostro apacible mientras dormía. Su belleza le robó el aliento por un momento cuando observó sus dorados cabellos extendidos libremente sobre la almohada; sus pensamientos volvieron a sus labios sobre los de ella y se sorprendió cuando empezó a preguntarse lo que había visto nunca en Aragorn.

—_¡Qué superficial soy! ¿puedo ser influenciada de esa manera tan fácil?_ —Éowyn se sorprendió ante su propia debilidad. De la nada, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y se estremeció: las palabras y el repugnante afecto de Lengua de Serpiente hacia ella le habían venido a la cabeza. ¿Cuándo sería capaz de dejar de pensar en ese horrible hombre? ¿Cuántas veces él se había acercado a la esperanza de que ella correspondiera sus enfermizas atenciones? Pronto, esos intentos se habían convertido en amenazas. Enseguida se apartó esos recuerdos de la cabeza, Lengua de Serpiente había sido exiliado y ya no le podría hacer ningún daño.

Finalmente el estrés de los últimos días comenzó a superarla, observó a su alrededor tratando de decidir en dónde dormiría después de que el elfo ocupara su cama. Al final, acercó una silla junto a la cama y se sentó al lado de Legolas. Él podría necesitarla durante la noche y le preocupaba que su cansancio le impidiera ayudarle si su estado empeoraba.

—_Tal vez debí insistirle en llevarle a la enfermería_—pensó con un vuelco al corazón. No, ella estaba haciendo lo correcto. Una vez más lo revisó tratando de disipar su preocupación pero, sin darse cuenta, sus párpados se fueron haciendo cada vez más pesados y poco a poco fue apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos a un lado de la cama hasta quedarse dormida, al menos esperaba poder ser capaz de sentir si él se movía y despertar si él necesitaba algo.

…

Aragorn la había observado marcharse, vagamente frunció el ceño. No podía evitar sentir la sensación de que algo andaba mal al ver a Éowyn salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

La escena que Gimli le había descrito más temprano no era normal en la conducta de cualquiera de los dos, ya sea del elfo o de la bella escudera.

En todos los años que había conocido a Legolas, éste siempre había sido extremadamente reservado y discreto respecto a cualquier relación que tuviera con el sexo opuesto; aquel llamativo beso en público que el enano había presenciado lo había dejado por completo desconcertado.

Rápidamente dejó aquellos pensamientos de lado cuando escuchó que le llamaban. Se dio la vuelta con un suspiro, cansado, pero resignado a continuar manejando los asuntos que requerían de su atención inmediata.

…

Éowyn despertó al sentir unos dedos acariciándole suavemente el cabello. Sonrió y emitió un suspiro de placer antes de despertar de un salto con una mirada confusa en el rostro. Su espalda protestó por la extraña posición en la que había estado las pasadas horas mientras miraba aquellos profundos ojos azules. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Legolas.

—Usted no debería dormir ahí. —Habló en voz baja. Observó como un poco de color había regresado a su rostro, pero ella estaba rígida y un poco desorientada.

—Yo... eh… yo no me he dado cuenta y me he quedado dormida aquí. Supongo que estaba más cansada de lo que pensé. —respondió mientras se apartaba de su mano. — ¿Cómo os sentís?

Una expresión de dolor cruzó brevemente por su pálido rostro cuando ella se apartó de su contacto, cosa que rápidamente logró ocultar.

—Estoy mucho mejor gracias a usted. —Trató de sentarse, pero un fuerte dolor repentino le convenció de quedarse en donde estaba; se encontraba temeroso de que ella notara su debilidad.

—_¿Por qué he sentido pánico al sentir su contacto?_ —pensó mientras desviaba la mirada para luego alzarla y mirarle. Le dedicó una sonrisa y levantó la punta de flecha que le había retirado de su espalda la noche anterior.

—¿Os habéis distraído en el calor de la batalla? O… ¿Usted siempre lleváis flechas de repuesto incrustadas a la espalda? —habló en broma.

—Gracias por examinar mi cuerpo tan minuciosamente. —Contestó en tono de broma, feliz de ver cómo ella comenzaba a relajarse de nuevo. —¿Habéis encontrado algún otro defecto?

—¡Defectos! ¡Nada de eso! —explotó de sus labios antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y rápidamente continuó hablando para ocultar su vergüenza. —Los elfos deben tener una alta tolerancia al dolor por que su pierna también tenía un corte muy profundo. Tuve que cortar sus polainas para poder curarle.

Sus ojos se agrandaron en shock y rápidamente levantó la sábana para mirar la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Ella rió ante su súbita inquietud y vio el alivio de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que sus polainas seguían cubriendo su cuerpo.

—¡Solamente corté la parte inferior de la pierna! —habló, riendo para ocultar el rubor que atravesaba sus mejillas. Tenía que conseguir una excusa para girarse, así que le consiguió un poco de agua.

—¿Tenéis sed?

—Mucha. —su voz tembló un poco, le molestó que hubiera sonado tan débil.

Éowyn sintió sus ojos clavarse en ella cuando intentaba ayudarle a sentarse. Su rostro palideció más y luchó contra la necesidad de gritar. No sólo su estómago se encontraba en fuego, sino que también sentía una puñalada en la espalda.

—Por favor, creo que me quedaré en esta posición un poco más. —Susurró. —_Debería ser capaz de sentarme ahora mismo. —_pensó confundido.

Ella pudo ver la frustración y desconcierto en sus ojos, rápidamente le aseguró que ningún mortal habría podido estar siquiera despierto ahora después de haber recibido las heridas que él tenía. Con calma, le ayudó a beber un poco de té con hierbas para el dolor.

Legolas comenzó a decir algo más, pero la habitación estaba empezando a girar un poco.

—¿Qué le habéis puesto a eso…?—sus palabras se arrastraron y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. —No usted también…—fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de él una vez más.

Observó sus ojos abrirse una vez más y le escuchó murmurar algunas palabras antes de caer dormido. Lo cubrió de nuevo con las sábanas y se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa. Iba a ser muy necesaria su ayuda en las salas de curación, así que tuvo que ponerse en marcha.

Fue hasta mucho después del almuerzo que Éowyn pudo escaparse para revisar a Legolas. Había estado muy ocupada y apenas había tenido tiempo para ella misma. Aún seguían habiendo muchos heridos y se desesperó al no ser capaz de volver a su habitación, así que terminó yéndose a escondidas. Corrió apurada por el pasillo mirando por encima del hombro todo el tiempo. Cuando entró a su habitación se dio cuenta de que el fuego estaba ya prácticamente reducido a nada; miró a la cama y él parecía estar profundamente dormido, pero algo no estaba bien.

Se acercó rápidamente a él y le colocó una mano en la frente. ¡Estaba muy frío! Lo sacudió tratando de despertarle, pero el elfo solamente gemía y trataba de alejarse de ella. Aún preocupada, ella recuperó rápidamente su habitual calma.

—Legolas, ¡despierte! Necesito saber cómo os sentís. —lo sacudió de nuevo.

—Mucho frío…—fue la única y débil respuesta que obtuvo mientras lo colocaba sobre su lado sano con una mueca.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de los escalofríos que sacudían su cuerpo. Corrió hacia el fuego y lo encendió de nuevo; pero ahora, los dientes del elfo tiritaban y su respiración era débil e irregular. Lo cubrió con más sábanas y comenzó a frotarle los brazos para ayudar a su circulación. ¿Acaso había pasado algo por alto? Le había visto bastante recuperado en la mañana. Se maldijo por lo bajo.

—_Debí haberlo llevado a las salas de curación, ahí habría recibido una mejor atención._ —¿Por qué había pensado que podría cuidarle ella sola?

Aún continuaba temblando sin control, se dio cuenta de que tenía que calentarlo de inmediato. No podía sumergirlo en un baño caliente, sus heridas aún estaban recientes. Así que hizo la única cosa que podía: se quitó el vestido quedándose únicamente con su blanca bata y se metió a la cama junto a él, atrayéndolo hacia ella y envolviéndolo con sus brazos, compartiendo su calor corporal. Él se quedó ahí, temblando en sus brazos, gimiendo de dolor. Éowyn lo mecía con suavidad diciéndole tonterías para calmarle hasta que finalmente sintió cómo él comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco, el temblor poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta detenerse. El calor estaba regresando a su cuerpo y su respiración y color se notaban mejor.

Legolas luchaba en la oscuridad del dolor y el frío. Podía escuchar a alguien llamándole, pero no podía abrir sus ojos. Todo lo que quería hacer era encontrar algo de confort y calidez y se acurrucó en sí mismo murmurando "Mucho frío…"

El dolor volvió con venganza y, cuando pensó que no podía soportar más, sintió a alguien acostarse en la cama a su lado y tirar de él en sus brazos. La calidez en aquel suave cuerpo comenzó a romper la frialdad que le rodeaba y pronto fue capaz de caer de nuevo en un sueño rehabilitador.

Éowyn suspiró de alivio al sentir a Legolas relajarse en sus brazos. Todavía tenía mucho que hacer, pero no podía dejarlo solo de nuevo. Después de días ayudando a otros y de noches sin haber dormido mucho, se dejó vencer por un sueño muy necesario también.

…

Aragorn había estado ocupando ayudando a los heridos, vigilando las almenas y atendiendo interminables reuniones del Consejo. Tratar de convencer a Théoden de ir en ayuda de Gondor no iba a ser un proceso rápido.

—_Realmente necesito los consejos de Legolas ahora mismo._ —pensó para si mismo. Había visto a Éowyn muy temprano en la mañana y se preguntaba por qué Legolas se estaba escondiendo. —_¿Estará aún en la habitación de Éowyn?_ —Si era así, debía estar muy herido. Aunque Aragorn era consiente de lo que la tristeza podía hacerle a un elfo. —_De verdad necesito encontrarlo._ —decidió.

Justo en ese momento, escuchó a Gimli acercarse con su ronca voz sonando.

—¡¿Dónde está ese elfo perezoso? No lo he visto desde ayer y hay demasiadas cosas para hacer como para tenerlo escondido en la habitación de Éowyn. No creerás que sigue ahí ¿no es así, Aragorn?

Aragorn se encogió. La habitación había pasado a quedarse extrañamente tranquila.

—Mucha privacidad…—Justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de la cara atónita de Éomer. —_Debió haber escuchado ese comentario ¿cómo no lo haría?_ —El corazón de Aragorn casi se detuvo. Él había sido testigo de primera mano de lo sobreprotector que era con su hermana.

—¿De qué estás hablando, enano? ¿Legolas y Éowyn? No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Habló Éomer con incredulidad a medida que avanzaba hacia el enano.

—Bueno, no. Eso no es lo que dije, quiero decir, eso no es lo que quiero decir… oh, estoy confundido. Ayúdame con esto, Aragorn. —Tartamudeó Gimli, obviamente avergonzado de haber sido escuchado por el hermano de Éowyn.

—Éomer, cálmate. No es lo que tú crees... —Comenzó a decir Aragorn colocándose frente a Gimli.

—No tienes idea de lo que yo pienso y te aconsejo que me digas ¡qué es lo que está pasando! —Éomer comenzaba a tener un tono amenazante en su voz. Se giró hacia los demás en la habitación. —¡¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Éowyn? —gritó.

Todo mundo lo miró confundido ante su pregunta. Al no haber respuesta, Éomer se giró sobre sus talones y se fue de la sala.

—Buen trabajo, Gimli. —Dijo Aragorn apretando los dientes. —Creo que mejor lo seguimos o las cosas podrían ir mal para nuestro amigo.

Ambos se apresuraron a correr tras Éomer sólo para que el rey Théoden los detuviera en su camino.

—Aragorn, necesito hablar urgentemente con usted sobre algo.

—Lo siento su Majestad, pero tengo un asunto que necesito atender urgentemente. ¿Podría esperar hasta mañana?

—No, debo verte en la cámara del Consejo inmediatamente. —Théoden se dio la vuelta y se fue antes de que Aragorn pudiera siquiera responder.

Aragorn sacudió la cabeza, claramente rota, pero finalmente continuó tras Éomer con Gimli pisándole los talones. La preocupación por su amigo prevalecía incluso encima de una orden del rey. Ambos se alarmaron al escuchar un gran estruendo seguido por un chillido y un grito.

—No creo que estemos yendo lo suficientemente rápido. —articuló el enano al pasar veloces por el pasillo. Lo comprobaron cuando un grito de dolor llegó a sus oídos.

—_Legolas_ —murmuró Aragorn al volar a través de la puerta abierta.

Éomer, había irrumpido en la habitación de Éowyn y se había detenido en seco ante la escena que tenía enfrente: Su hermana y el elfo se encontraban en la cama juntos y ella estaba acurrucada alrededor de él.

Ambos se despertaron sobresaltados cuando Éomer arremetió contra la cama. Legolas aún continuaba aturdido cuando sintió que lo sacaban de la cama y lo arrojaban al suelo.

Antes de que Éowyn pudiera reaccionar, observó a Éomer tirar de los brazos de Legolas y arrojarlo al suelo. Lo único de lo que tuvo tiempo fue de gritar cuando lo observó asestarle una patada en su malherido estómago, vio a Legolas encogerse tratando de protegerse del ataque. Un estremecedor grito de dolor escapó de sus labios…

_**Continuará.**_


	3. Capítulo tres

**¡Hola!  
>Bueno, aquí traigo el tercer capítulo, lo he hecho lo mejor y más rápido que he podido ;O;<br>Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, y mis más grandes agradecimientos a Galaxia SH *O* de verdad te agradezco mucho que comentes el fic, de todo corazón muchas gracias ^-^**

**Este fanfic le pertenece a Alanic, yo solamente traduzco su maravillosa historia ^-^**

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo tres.**

Éowyn jamás se había sentido tan furiosa en su vida. Saltó de la cama y empujó a su hermano lejos del herido elfo.

—¡¿Acaso no ves que está herido? —gritó—No vuelvas a tocarlo, o sentirás el frío borde de mi acero…—amenazó. Éowyn había tomado su espada y la había puesto sobre el cuello de su hermano en cuestión de segundos.

Éomer la miró con desprecio y escupió:

—¡Ningún hombre o elfo va a ensuciar el honor de mi hermana y no vivir para lamentarlo!

—Mi honor me pertenece únicamente a mí, no a ti, yo seré quien lo proteja. Podrás ser mi hermano, pero no mi guardián. ¿Qué derecho tienes para entrar a mi habitación al igual que un oso rabioso y lanzar a mi invitado al suelo? Sólo compartir la misma sangre ha salvado tu vida esta noche. —Éowyn realmente estaba furiosa.

Aragorn y Gimli llegaron a la habitación justo a tiempo para observar cómo Éomer era amenazado por la espada de su hermana y como Legolas se encontraba doblado en el suelo.

—¡Legolas! —exclamó Aragorn empujando a Éomer a su paso, la preocupación por su amigo era más que su preocupación por la situación.

El grito de Aragorn al entrar rompió el enfrentamiento de Éowyn con su hermano y, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, ella bajó la espada para después arrodillarse rápidamente al lado del montaraz. Juntos y con cuidado recostaron al elfo de espaldas.

El enano se sorprendió al ver a su amigo completamente pálido, y rápidamente se volvió hacia Éomer.

—¡¿Cómo no has podido ver los vendajes que cubren su abdomen, muchacho? —preguntó enojado el enano.

La furia de Éomer se disipó unos segundos cuando vio la mancha carmesí extenderse por el abdomen del elfo, pero rápidamente se puso a la defensiva, recobrando el enojo.

—¿Por qué está aquí y no en las salas de curación?

—Probablemente para esquivarme y evitar que me preocupara por él. —respondió Aragorn entre dientes ayudando al elfo a levantarse y recostarse en la cama.

—No le he hecho ningún daño, Éomer. —Legolas jadeó aferrándose a la herida de su estómago. —Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. —apenas podía siquiera hablar debido al dolor.

—No tenéis por qué pedir disculpas, Legolas. —le tranquilizó Éowyn tiernamente para luego girarse y dirigirle a su hermano una fría mirada. —Vete ahora Éomer, antes de causar más daño. Ten por seguro que discutiremos esto más tarde.

Éomer jamás había visto a su hermana tan furiosa; no quería darse por vencido, pero se encontraba en desventaja numérica ante la llegada del enano y el montaraz. A pesar de ello, su orgullo necesitaba que fuera él quien dijera la última palabra.

—Eso haremos, hermana. Asegúrate de sacarlo de esta habitación. —Con esto último, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Aunque el dolor era abrumador, Legolas no pudo ocultar su admiración ante el coraje de Éowyn. Tuvo que sonreír para si mismo.

—_Ese es el fuego que he visto dentro de ella desde el primer momento._ —Había pensado en el momento en que ella apuntó su brillante espada hacia su hermano.

…

Aragorn cortó los vendajes y los apartó, pudiendo observar la horrible herida que su amigo estaba tratando de ocultarle. Contuvo el aliento por la consternación.

—¡¿Cuándo te sucedió esto? Tendré que volver a hacer algunos de los puntos de sutura, Mellon nin. Desearía que no me hubierais ocultado estas cosas. —Aragorn sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras se dedicaba a limpiarle la herida.

Esta vez, Gimli se había hecho a un lado. Su rostro tenía una mirada de estupefacción mientras observaba la magnitud del daño.

—No puedo creer que no nos hayas dicho nada sobre esto. Tú casi me habías convencido de que no todos los elfos eran tontos, pero este fiasco casi me convence de que he estado en lo cierto todo el tiempo.

—Ten cuidado de a quién llamas tonto, enano. Aún soy capaz de… ¡ouch! —Aragorn había comenzado a cerrar de nuevo la herida, pero tuvo que parar para evitar que su amigo tratara de ir a por el enano.

—¡Basta! La dama Éowyn ha cuidado muy bien de mí. —habló Legolas, jadeando de nuevo.

—Necesito terminar esto para que pueda sanar correctamente. Ahora, échate atrás y no me interrumpas. —Aragorn se dio cuenta de que Gimli estaba a punto de decir algo más y rápidamente lo interrumpió. —Gimli, déjalo en paz hasta que termine. —Legolas dio un ligero salto cuando el montaraz retiró un punto apretado. —¿Necesitas algo para el dolor? —preguntó con un gesto de preocupación por su amigo. —Éomer responderá por esto.

—Por favor Aragorn, no culpes a Éomer por esto. Debería haber pensado mejor esto y no haber puesto a la dama Éowyn en esta posición. Le ofreceré otra vez mis disculpas y explicaré un poco mejor la situación la próxima vez que nos encontremos. —Legolas no pudo contener el siseo de dolor cuando Aragorn continuó trabajando en la herida.

Éowyn se había ocupado de poner un poco de agua a hervir y Aragorn le pidió que le agregara también algunas hierbas para aliviar el dolor. Se alegró de que Legolas estuviera bromeando con sus amigos, ahora comprendía por qué había tratado de ocultarse.

—¿Tienes alguna otra herida que necesite ser atendida? —preguntó Aragorn mientras observaba al elfo.

Éowyn había vuelto y estaba a punto de mencionar la herida de su espalda cuando vio la cara de Legolas, rápidamente cambió de opinión.

—Permítame vendarle de nuevo, mi Señor. No estoy segura de cuánta de esa hierba debo agregar al agua y os agradecería si pudierais comprobarlo por mí. —Éowyn se acercó al elfo para cubrirlo disimuladamente, bloqueando la vista de su espalda. Rápidamente cubrió la herida y le habló en un susurro. —Yo me ocuparé de esto más adelante. —totalmente enajenada de la leve sonrisa de agradecimiento que adornaba sus labios.

—Ya me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor. Mi agradecimiento Estel, y muchas gracias a vos también dama Éowyn. —Legolas dijo esto en voz alta y Éowyn se puso un poco rígida ante la formalidad de su tono.

—¿Has aprendido algo de esto, elfo obstinado? —cuestionó Aragorn con el ceño fruncido a modo de juego.

Legolas lo miró confuso y Aragorn continuó.

—Esconderos de mí en la recámara de una dama de nuevo y sufrid las consecuencias.

—Y pensar que estaba muy emocionado de que el elfo al fin tuviera otra clase de intereses. —añadió Gimli—En lugar de eso, todo fue un gran engaño.

Legolas le dedicó una sonrisa a Éowyn y se sorprendió al ver dolor en sus ojos mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Bebe un poco de esto Legolas. Te ayudará con el dolor. —habló Aragorn, Éowyn le pasó la taza y él envolvió sus manos alrededor de las suyas, sus dedos se quedaron quietos sobre los de ella tratando de captar su atención.

Aragorn se dio cuenta de ello pero decidió ignorarlo y hablar.

—Prométeme que no esconderás de nuevo algo como esto, Mellon nin. No sé si mi corazón pueda soportarlo.

—Sabía que ignorarías tus otros deberes para quedarte a mi lado. Tu gente te necesita mucho. —respondió Legolas.

Aragón rodó los ojos.

—Ellos no son mi gente, son la gente de Théoden. ¿Qué pasaría si nuestros lugares se hubieran invertido y yo hubiera sido el que escondiera una herida de semejante magnitud? ¿Cómo te habrías sentido? Soy un adulto y sé cuáles son mis deberes. Por favor, permíteme a mí hacer la elección en el futuro.

Legolas asintió con la cabeza apenado, pero nadie estaba seguro de que realmente lo fuera a cumplir.

Aragorn se volvió hacia Éowyn.

—Tengo que pediros un favor a usted también, mi Señora. Si Legolas acude a usted por ayuda con cualquier otro plan, por favor, piénselo dos veces antes de involucrarse.

Todos rieron ante aquello.

Aragorn y Gimli notaron el sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas de ambos. Aragorn sonrió para sus adentros.

—_Tal vez esto se ha llegado a convertirse en algo más._ —meditó para si.—¿Estás listo para que te llevemos a tu habitación, Legolas? —preguntó.

—No necesito que ustedes me lleven a ningún lado, pero tal vez debería volver a nuestra habitación. No deseo causarle más problemas a la dama debido a mi presencia aquí. —dijo Legolas.

—_¿Escuché renuencia en su voz?_ —Antes de poder detenerse a ella misma, Éowyn habló. —Mi Señor, debo pedirle que lo dejéis quedarse aquí. —sus palabras la sorprendieron a ella así como a todos los presentes. Antes de perder los nervios disparó: —Él ha sufrido en manos de mi hermano y francamente no deseo ceder a las demandas de Éomer, especialmente después de su comportamiento aquí esta noche. —Miró las atónitas caras de Aragorn, Gimli e incluso Legolas y continuó con su explicación. —Él necesita pensar en sus propios asuntos. No me dirá cuándo actuar y qué hacer, pero lo más importante, no creo que Legolas deba moverse ahora mismo. Tengo el tiempo y la capacidad para seguir cuidando de él. Es decir, a menos que desee irse, mi Señor. —ella terminó y miró a Legolas.

—_¿Había esperanza en los ojos de ella creyendo que se quedaría?_ —Legolas trató de aclarar sus motivos. En su corazón, deseaba quedarse con ella y, para su alegría, aquello sonó como si ella deseara que se quedara también o… ¿es que ella solamente estaba desafiando a su hermano?

Antes de que nadie pudiera hablar, Legolas la miró a los ojos y respondió suavemente.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí, mi Señora.

Un brillo de alegría se extendió por todo el rostro de Éowyn, cosa que rápidamente ocultó, pero el elfo lo había notado y se sintió feliz al concluir que era la primera razón.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Aragorn sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo. —Me atrevo a decir, no sé por qué podrías preferir la compañía de una bella dama en vez de los ronquidos de un enano y un maloliente hombre, pero te quedarás aquí, mi amigo. Siempre y cuando yo venga a revisarte de vez en cuando. Necesitas descansar y curarte o tendré que dejarte atrás. Pronto cabalgaremos a Gondor.

—¡Sólo traten de irse sin mi! —Legolas lanzó un bufido.

—Elfo mal educado. —sonrió Aragorn.

—No soy uno de tus asuntos para ser ordenado, humano. —respondió Legolas y todos rieron.

—Debes estarte sintiendo mejor para bromear de esa manera, mi amigo. —Intervino Gimli y Aragorn se sintió mucho mejor de ver a su amigo un poco recuperado.

Éowyn se sentía aliviada al ver que la atención se había desplazado a otro lugar.

Al fin, Aragorn y Gimli se despidieron de mala gana en medio de varias recomendaciones para el cuidado de Legolas. Éowyn cerró la puerta una vez salieron y echó el cerrojo en esta ocasión.

Volviéndose a Legolas con una sonrisa, se alarmó al ver que éste estaba pálido y estrechaba las manos de nuevo contra su herida, corriendo hacia él, Éowyn se apresuró a ayudarle a ponerse cómodo y se aseguró de que no estuviera sangrando de nuevo.

—Legolas, siento mucho que esto ocurriera. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para aliviaros el dolor?

—En vuestros brazos me he sentido muy reconfortado, Éowyn. —El elfo le miraba tímidamente, avergonzado.

—Entonces descansaréis en mis brazos. —le respondió mientras se deslizaba a su lado en la cama y lo envolvía en sus brazos una vez más. —Esta vez no tendremos invitados no deseados.

El elfo suspiró contento en sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo cuando ella se acurrucó alrededor de él. En ningún momento se había relajado y había caído en un sueño reconfortante.

Éowyn simplemente se quedó ahí por un tiempo, observando su belleza y disfrutando del contacto de su cuerpo con el suyo. Pensó en todo lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, le resultaba muy difícil creerlo.

—_Dejaré que las cosas sucedan como tienen que ser._ —se estremeció un poco y también se dejó vencer ante el sueño.

—_Hermosa Éowyn, pronto serás mía. —su estómago se revolvió cuando su fétido aliento acarició su cuello. Ella se encontraba sentada junto al cuerpo sin vida de su primo. Incluso en su dolor, no podía escapar de sus miradas lascivas y furtivos comentarios._

—_Por favor déjame sola, tengo planes que hacer para su funeral_—_sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta mientras intentaba ahogar el fuerte sollozo que amenazaba con explotar de su garganta. Él trató de retirar un poco del cabello que le caía por el rostro, pero ella se tambaleó lejos de él y finalmente logró escapar hacia fuera de la habitación con la cabeza colgando de desesperación._

Éowyn despertó, su respiración se había convertido en cortos jadeos cuando la pesadilla se disipó y se dio cuenta de que el elfo continuaba dormido en sus brazos. Se deslizó cuidadosamente fuera de la cama tratando de no despertarle y caminó en silencio hacia el cuarto de baño dispuesta a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando se colocó su vestido de un verde musgo. Sería cómodo para el día que ella sabía que sería.

—Estáis hermosa con los colores del Bosque Negro. —Dijo quedamente Legolas apenas ella entró a la habitación de nuevo.

Ella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que el elfo se encontraba despierto y la estaba mirando. Bajó la vista para ver que, efectivamente, el color de su vestido era igual a la túnica que yacía en el suelo arrugada y destrozada.

Ocultando su timidez se dirigió decidida hacia Legolas e hizo un escándalo por sus heridas, ayudándolo a sentarse para que ella pudiera examinar sus vendajes y asegurarse de que estaba sanando correctamente. Se movió voluntariamente para ayudarla y, cuando terminó, le cogió el codo y la miró a los ojos.

—No tenéis idea de lo endeudado y agradecido que estoy con usted dama Éowyn. Me duele profundamente el haber causado problemas entre vos y Éomer.

Éowyn le dedicó una sonrisa y tomó su mano.

—No me habéis causado ningún problema mi Señor y tampoco me debéis nada. He estado feliz de ayudar.

Legolas se vio muy feliz con aquello y continuó:

—También debo agradeceros el que no le dijera nada a Aragorn sobre la herida de flecha. Se habría dolido y echado la culpa cuando descubriera cómo la había conseguido.

—¿Para qué somos los amigos? —respondió ligeramente levantándose de la cama.

—¿Es lo que somos? ¿Amigos? —preguntó él quedamente, la timidez había vuelto a él.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué lo preguntáis?

—Esperaba que podría ser algo más que eso…—Se sorprendió de las palabras que escaparon inconscientemente de sus labios y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, avergonzado.

Apenas le escuchó, pero sus palabras le habían dejado sin aliento.

—_¿Tengo la esperanza de que pueda compartir mis sentimientos?_ —pensó ella por su parte y, dejando atrás toda prudencia, se sentó de nuevo y le tomó el rostro con sus manos, inclinándose suavemente para besar sus labios.

Él se quedó estático ante la sorpresa, pero rápidamente comenzó a corresponder el beso esperando que ese momento se prolongara.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando el beso terminó, y ambos buscaron en la mirada del otro aliento para continuar. Sintiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, Legolas elevó su mano y la besó suavemente una vez más, profundizando el beso haciendo que su lengua probara cada rincón de su boca. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por su dulce sabor.

Repentinamente, la pesadilla regresó a ella y otra vez escuchó aquel siseante susurro en la cabeza.

"_Te engañas a ti misma ¿por qué él iba a quererte?"_

Incapaz de controlar sus emociones, se alejó de él.

—Tengo mucho que hacer hoy, mi Señor.

Éowyn se puso de pie y nerviosamente se alisó el vestido.

—Aquí no hay miradas indiscretas. Usted no tiene por qué seguir actuando. —Ella cerró los ojos con el alma herida cuando escuchó la voz de Lengua de Serpiente en su cabeza.

"_Vas a ser mía, Éowyn ¿quién más podría amarte?"_

Legolas sintió el cambio en ella incluso antes de que se apartara de él. Su comentario le dejó sorprendido y herido a la vez.

—¿De qué habláis, dama Éowyn? Yo no estoy actuando.

Éowyn dejó escapar una risa forzada y se levantó de la cama.

—Seguramente, el interés que siente por mí no es más que algo pasajero. Estoy segura de que hay una hermosa elfa esperando por usted en casa y ciertamente, no quiero que se sienta obligado a seguirme la corriente por gratitud o compromiso.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera responder, corrió hacia la puerta diciéndole por encima del hombro que Aragorn iría a revisarle más tarde.

Legolas parpadeó observándole huir de la habitación. ¿Acaso se había imaginado todo lo que había sucedido las últimas semanas? ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos momentos para asustarla de tal manera? ¿Había sido muy agresivo tal vez?

Envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, no estaba seguro de si el dolor que estaba sintiendo provenía de sus heridas o de su corazón…

**Galaxia SH: Jaja ¡si, lo sé! ¡Gimli es un bocazas! Argh! Si, yo también veo muy abandonado el fandom y cuando leí este fic en inglés me dije: ¡Tengo que traducirlo! T.T y Alanic fue muy amable en darme su permiso para hacerlo jeje ^-^ es un gusto traducirlo y publicarlo, para que el fandom no se sienta tan solito :'C jaja  
>¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero terminar el siguiente lo más pronto posible, ¡un beso enorme! ^-^<strong>


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**¡Hola a todos! ^-^  
>Aquí estoy de nuevo para traerles otro capítulo más. Esta vez lo he intentado hacer más rápido, por que si no me presiono terminaré subiendo sólo un capítulo por mes -.-<br>Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer como siempre a todos los lectores y sobre todo a Galaxia SH que desde el principio ha estado comentando y siguiendo el fanfic y también a Gillette-x que también me ha comentado, me hacen muy feliz :') jeje  
>¡De verdad muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! Y a todos los que leen y no comentan, también les agradezco de todo corazón, pues un fanfic y un fanficker no son nada sin los lectores. ¡Gracias! ^-^<br>¡Al final están las respuestas de los reviews! ^-^**

**Aviso:**** Este fanfic no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Alanic y yo sólo traduzco su maravilloso trabajo :)**

…**..**

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo cuatro.**

Éowyn corrió por el pasillo en un estado de completo pánico.

—_¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? —_pensó para sus adentros_. —No puedo involucrarme con un elfo, sin mencionar que es el mejor amigo de Aragorn._ —De acuerdo, Aragorn no parecía molesto por ello la noche anterior, pero todo el estrés y la desdicha por la que había pasado en los últimos meses se habían abalanzado sobre ella cuando Legolas profundizó el beso. La cara lasciva de Lengua de Serpiente apareció en su mente y se estremeció. ¿Su oscura influencia podría dañarla para siempre? Ella aún podía escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza…

"_Él no te quiere, solamente está en deuda contigo."_

Sacó esa voz de su cabeza y se lanzó a su trabajo.

El día pasó rápidamente, pero no fue capaz de sacarse a Legolas de su mente. Cuanto más pensaba en la manera que había reaccionado, peor se sentía.

"_¿Qué debe pensar?"_

La voz regresó espontáneamente a su cabeza.

"_Tu eres humana. Tu vida pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Por qué él se fijaría en ti?_

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y rápidamente la limpió. Acomodó sus hombros, había tomado una decisión.

—_No seguiré dejando que el pasado domine e interfiera con mi futuro. Grima se ha ido y no podrá molestarme más. Tengo que ir con Legolas y arreglar las cosas._

…

Legolas se sentó y esperó que el dolor y el mareo disminuyeran.

—_Necesito mirar el cielo y tomar un poco de aire fresco. El peso de las rocas comienza a caer sobre mí._ —Se las arregló para ponerse de pie utilizando la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama para sostenerse. Sentía sus piernas temblorosas, pero había logrado llegar hasta el balcón.

Respiró profundamente sintiendo cómo el sol calentaba su piel. Se desplomó sobre una silla, agradeciendo que se encontrara ahí. Se sentó ahí, absorbiendo lo poco que podía sentir de la naturaleza, pensando en Éowyn.

Legolas trató de recordar todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos.

—_Ella quería que me quedara ¿no es así? ¿Podría haber malinterpretado sus intenciones? ¿Por qué me ha acusado de estar actuando? _—siguió meditando mientras sus ojos vidriosos se fueron cerrando por el sueño.

…

Aragorn llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Éowyn y, al no haber respuesta, trató de girar el pestillo. La puerta se abrió con facilidad y miró hacia dentro. La cama estaba vacía. Caminó hacia adentro y miró a su alrededor. Justo cuando comenzaba a preocuparse, observó el brillante y dorado cabello de su amigo en el balcón.

—Legolas. —le llamó mientras se acercaba.

El elfo se despertó y trató de ahogar el gemido de dolor que escapó de sus labios.

—Aragorn. —logró responder.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Todavía deberías estar en cama ¿Sientes mucho dolor? ¿Dónde está Éowyn? —las preguntas salieron de la boca de su amigo sin detenerse para recibir respuesta alguna.

—Caminé, realmente. Necesitaba salir un momento.

—¿Saliste por tus propios medios? —El montaraz se encontraba un poco molesto por ello.

—Estoy bien, Estel.

—Supongo que ahora me dirás que sólo fue un rasguño. —Aragorn sonrió.

—Fue sólo un rasguño. Aunque un rasguño bastante grande debo admitir. —Legolas sonrió y Aragorn rió.

—Déjame ayudarte a volver a la cama, mi hermano.

—Creo que me gustaría volver a nuestra habitación, Aragorn. —habló Legolas en voz baja, después de una breve vacilación.

—¿Sucedió algo entre Éowyn y tú? —preguntó.

—_¡¿Cómo puede saber siempre de estas cosas?_ —pensó exasperado el rubio elfo. Decidió que no quería hablar de eso. —¿No estabas acaso aquí cuando Éomer expresó su 'disgusto' ante mi presencia? —alzó una ceja.

—Ahora, eso es una ambigüedad. —dijo Aragorn. —Sin duda Éowyn lo puso en su lugar. —Sonrió mientras lo recordaba.

—Lo hizo. —asintió Legolas con tristeza. —Creo que irme de su habitación será lo mejor. Ella necesita algo de privacidad y yo ya me siento mucho mejor.

Aragorn presintió que su amigo no quería discutir más el asunto, así que decidió respetar su decisión por el momento.

—Por supuesto Legolas, yo podría utilizar tus consejos para algunos asuntos… te llevaré de regreso a nuestra habitación. —Aragorn hizo como si quisiera levantar a su amigo.

—¡Tú no harás semejante cosa, caminaré con mis propios pies! —dijo indignado Legolas, dándole una palmada distante y tratando de levantarse inseguro.

—Oh, lo olvidé. Estás bien. —Aragorn sonrió asegurándose de que su amigo no fuera a caer y guiándole a través de la habitación. —¿Dejaste algo aquí que necesitemos llevar con nosotros?

—_Sólo un pedazo de mi corazón…_—pensó Legolas para luego sacudir la cabeza y dirigirse con algo de dificultad hacia la puerta. —No quedó mucho de mi túnica. Estoy seguro de que se ha tirado.

—La batalla es cruel sobre la ropa, mi amigo. —Habló Aragorn tratando de levantar el melancólico ánimo de su amigo.

Legolas se limitó a sonreír tristemente mientras Aragorn le ayudaba a bajar por el pasillo.

…

Éowyn se precipitó hacia su habitación.

—_Necesito revisar a Legolas y pedir disculpas por mi estupidez._ —Pensaba mientras avanzaba por el pasillo—Titubeó un poco frente a su puerta tratando de decidir qué decir. —_¿Le abro mi corazón? ¿Le digo lo mucho que me he llegador preocupar por él en tan poco tiempo? ¿Eso le hará sentirse feliz o incómodo?_

Aún indecisa, abrió la puerta y entró. El corazón le cayó a los pies cuando vio la cama vacía.

—_¿Le habrá sucedido algo?_ —corrió a través de su habitación hacia el balcón y después al cuarto de baño gritando su nombre. —_Después de todo… ¿por qué iba a quedarse después de la forma en la que me comporté?_ —se reprendió a si misma. —_¿Debería ir a buscarlo?_ —Se puso de pie sintiéndose perdida e indecisa. Su habitación se encontraba vacía, tan vacía como su corazón lo estaba sin él.

…

Aragorn colocó a su amigo en su cama.

—Te traeré algo de comida del gran salón, Mellon nin.

—Hannon le Estel. Creo que por ahora mis fuerzas están llegando al final.

El elfo lucía desgastado y aún tenía un dejo de tristeza en él.

—¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Éowyn? —preguntó Aragorn con suavidad.

Él suspiró antes de decidirse a admitirlo.

—Desearía saberlo. Lo único que sé es que he perdido mi corazón por ella. —reveló.

Aragorn trató de ocultar su sorpresa. Su amigo nunca había compartido con él sus sentimientos por alguien. Trató de calmarlo.

—Anoche parecía que ella compartía esos sentimientos. ¿Ha cambiado algo?

Legolas se encontraba cansado y herido.

—Por favor, Aragorn, no deseo hablar de eso ahora. Yo realmente estoy muy cansado y hambriento. Eso debe hacerte feliz.

—Lo hace, Mellon nin. Eso también cambia el tema. Volveré con la comida y la bebida. —Aragorn le apretó el hombro tratando de mostrarle su apoyo y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Legolas solamente atinó a recostarse hacia atrás cansadamente.

…

Éowyn se aisló en la sala de curación los siguientes días. Había logrado esquivar a Éomer y a Aragorn hasta antes del desayuno del tercer día.

—Éowyn, me has esquivado hábilmente y no me has dejado otra opción más que enfrentarte aquí.

Éowyn se dio la vuelta lentamente para observar a su hermano detrás de ella.

—Si tienes algo que decirme, hermano, vamos a mi habitación y hablemos en privado.

—Tu habitación no es un lugar privado, Éowyn… ¿o es que has olvidado por qué debemos hablar? —Éomer apretó los dientes.

—Eso todavía no es asunto tuyo, hermano. —habló Éowyn tratando de controlarse en frente de tantas personas.

—No te quiero con un elfo, hermana. Él no es uno de tu propia gente. Él ni siquiera es un hombre, no veo un futuro para ti estando con él. Por lo tanto, te prohíbo verlo más.

Éowyn abrió la boca y, por primera vez, se quedó sin habla.

Pensando que por fin tenía la sartén por el mango, Éomer se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—¿Tú me prohíbes? —habló ahogadamente. —¿Tú me prohíbes? —su voz cada vez fue elevándose más hasta que la mayoría de las cabezas se volvieron a ella.—Tú no sabes nada de lo que está pasando entre Legolas y yo y ni siquiera me molestaré en responder a tu exigencia. —Éowyn se levantó hasta estar a su altura. —Hasta que yo no pueda opinar sobre tus compañías y relaciones, tú harías bien en no hablar de esto otra vez, especialmente en público, hermano. —dijo Éowyn con desprecio y después se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar con orgullo alejándose de él, dejando a Éomer con la boca abierta.

…

Un grito traspasó el aire de la mañana.

—¡La almenara de Amon Dîn está encendida!

Aragorn se apresuró a ir en busca del rey Théoden.

—Las almenaras están encendidas. Gondor necesita ayuda.

—Y Rohan responderá. Reúnan a los Rohirrim. —Exclamó Théoden después de una breve vacilación.

Una vez tomada la decisión, la fortaleza se encontraba repleta con los preparativos para partir en dirección a Gondor. Éowyn apenas había captado algunos vislumbres de Legolas, pero incluso esos pocos habían logrado detener su corazón. Él lucía mucho mejor y anhelaba hablar con él, pero nunca parecía tener una oportunidad. Ciertamente, él no había estado buscándola. Su corazón dolió un poco al pensar aquello.

Las salas de curación la mantenían ocupada y se mostró curiosa cuando su tío la llamó a ir al consejo. Se apresuró a ir hacia la Sala del Trono. Una parte de ella esperaba poder encontrarse con Legolas ahí. Entró a la enorme habitación y miró a su alrededor, Éomer se mantenía con los brazos cruzados frente a él y el ceño aún fruncido. Aragorn estaba de pie junto a él y Théoden estaba sentado en su trono. Éowyn se decepcionó al no ver ningún rastro del elfo.

—_Seguramente Éomer ha tenido que ver con su ausencia._ —pensó.

—Éowyn, por favor ven aquí. Necesito preguntarte algo. —Habló Théoden, su voz hizo eco en la casi vacía sala.

—Por supuesto, tío. —Éowyn se dirigió rápidamente hacia él y se inclinó ligeramente—¿Qué desea, mi Señor?

—Éowyn, como tú sabes, nos preparamos para ir en ayuda de Gondor y necesitamos a todos los hombres que sean capaces de sostener una espada.

La esperanza estalló en Éowyn, pero rápidamente se desvaneció cuando Théoden continuó.

—Necesito que te quedes y guíes a nuestro pueblo hasta nuestro regreso.

—Usted quiere decir que cuide a las mujeres y los niños. —Escupió Éowyn.

—Éowyn, eso no es lo que quiero decir. Necesito a alguien fuerte y listo para asegurarme de que nuestro pueblo está protegido mientras no estemos. Tu hermano y yo hemos decidido que eres la opción perfecta para la tarea.

—Tío, no podéis hablar en serio. —habló. —Hemos perdido a muchos guerreros en la última batalla y ahí hay muchos heridos que aún se recuperan, pero no lo harán a tiempo para acompañaros. ¿Por qué no escogéis a uno de ellos? Necesito ir con vosotros y defender nuestra tierra en contra de la oscuridad. Es mi derecho como guerrera de Rohan.

—Eso es lo que pensamos que podrías decir, hermana. —Declaró Éomer.

Éowyn le lanzó una fría mirada antes de que Théoden continuara.

—No hay nadie en que confíe más que en ti, hija de mi corazón.

—Y nadie a quien usted quiera lejos de la batalla. —respondió Éowyn con enojo. —No puedo quedarme nuevamente encerrada, tío. Por favor, encontrar a alguien más a quien confiarle esta responsabilidad. ¡Os lo suplico!

—No hay nadie más, Éowyn. Galoparemos lo más pronto posible y necesitamos la ayuda de todos para estar listos. Sólo puedo irme si sé que dejo las cosas en las manos adecuadas.

—Parece que tengo pocas opciones. —dijo Éowyn al tiempo en que bajaba la cabeza.

—Esta noche tendremos una fiesta en honor a nuestros caídos y para celebrar nuestra reciente victoria sobre la oscuridad. Deseo que estés ahí cuando haga mi anuncio.

—Por favor Éowyn, ninguno de nosotros podría soportar si te perdiéramos también —habló Aragorn.

Éowyn se puso rígida, incapaz de mirar a nadie. Sabiendo en su corazón que ella iría sin importar qué, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de ahí esperando que su silencio diera a conocer la respuesta. No deseaba romper una promesa.

Todos los ojos que se encontraban ahí la observaron marcharse, incluidos aquellos ojos azules que ella no sabía que se estuvieran ahí. A pesar de que Legolas no la conocía desde hacía mucho, se preguntó si alguien además de él sabía que iría a pesar de todo. Tendría que encontrar la manera de hablar con ella.

—_No puedo marcharme sin saber qué es lo que su corazón siente._ —pensó para sí mismo. —_También debo hablar con ella acerca de su actual curso de acción. No puedo ir a la batalla con la preocupación de que estará ahí._ —Él se dio la vuelta para irse.

**Continuará…**

**Galaxia SH:**¡Nada de eso, muchas gracias a ti por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar! Para mi es un gusto enorme el poder traducir esta historia y que todos puedan disfrutar de ella ^-^ Si, es que a la pareja al principio no le encuentras "lógica" o se le ve extraña por que ambos prácticamente casi no intercambian palabra en los libros ni en las películas xD pero luego la llegas a ver linda *o* Tanto Legolas como Éowyn son de mis personajes favoritos, como tu lo has mencionado, por su nobleza :')  
>Y si, a Éowyn aún sigue atormentada por culpa de Grima y eso le impide creer que puede llegar a ser feliz…<br>JAJA y puede ser ¿eh? En un universo alterno de tu mundo perver tu pudiste ser la amante de Legolas *o* Es que… ¡¿quién no alucina con este elfo tan hermoso? *o* me pongo celosa de Éowyn en este caso JAJA  
>¡Igualmente un abrazo, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo! ¡Un beso! ^-^<p>

**Gillette-x: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Me emocioné cuando vi que tenía otro! *o* ^-^ La historia no es mía, le pertenece a Alanic sólo que yo la traduzco al español y la adapto al modo guión *O*  
>¡Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, trataré de ser más ágil a la hora de traducir y editar algunas cosas para poder subir los capítulos más rápido. ¡Un beso y un abrazo muy grandes! ^-^<p>

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. ¡Un abrazo! ^-^  
><strong> 


	5. Capítulo cinco

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Creo que esta vez he logrado traducir más rápido y estoy feliz por ello ^-^  
>Antes de que continúen leyendo, este capítulo no es apto para menores de 16 años. Hay escenillas de alta temperatura por ahí… así que, si tienen menos de 16 no lo lean o… lean bajo su propio riesgo xD<br>Bueno, una vez dicho eso… ¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo! ¡Un saludooo!**

**Aviso: ****Capítulo no apto para menores de 16 años.**

…**..**

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo cinco.**

La tardé cayó rápidamente y todos se encontraban reunidos en el gran comedor.

Éowyn miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a Legolas, pero su atención se desvió hacia su tío cuando este pidió silencio.

—_No puedo quedarme aquí y escuchar esto de nuevo._—pensó mientras se abría paso entre la gente para llegar a la puerta que daba al patio lateral.

—Os dejo a todos ustedes en las expertas manos de mi sobrina Éowyn. Ella os guiará y ayudará en mi ausencia. —Éowyn apenas logró escuchar el último anuncio de su tío. Sabía que habría consecuencias por su ausencia, pero ahora mismo eso no le importaba.

—_¿Por qué existe ese doble título por el que me he preocupado? ¿Entonces mi entrenamiento no cuenta para nada cuando se necesitan espadas?_ —pensó con pesadumbre.

Su queja se debía a que no era normal que una mujer se quedara a cargo; sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

—El talento no cuenta para nada cuando se compara con el género. —farfulló en voz baja al tiempo en que salía del patio dirigiéndose a un pequeño jardín para escapar de todo.

…

—Todos los hombres fuertes y que sean capaces de blandir una espada partirán mañana en ayuda de Gondor. Nuestra tierra se está enfrentando a la atroz maldad de los anillos que antiguamente fueron creados y debemos estar juntos si queremos tener esperanzas de sobrevivir. Ahora, brindemos por los valientes hombres que murieron luchando contra la oscuridad a las puertas de nuestra ciudad y por los hombres que nos defenderán de Sauron en la batalla que está por venir. —Théoden concluyó y todos alzaron sus copas. Un grito se escuchó y todo el mundo comenzó a relajarse y a divertirse.

…

Legolas la había observado escabullirse de la habitación: sus dorados cabellos caían en forma de cascada por su espalda, su vestido era blanco y de fina ceda con un corpiño ajustado. La parte de arriba se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas debido a la fina tela y la falda se balanceaba seductoramente cuando ella se movía. Se quedó sin respiración y su corazón latió con fuerza, por fin hablaría con ella una vez más. Legolas había visto cómo apenas había sido capaz de escuchar a Théoden. Tan pronto el rey terminó de hablar se giró y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que la había observado desaparecer.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, muchacho? —La voz de Gimli resonó e hizo que el elfo detuviera sus pasos.

Legolas se encogió y se volvió hacia el enano.

—Mi cuerpo necesita un poco de aire, Gimli. Volveré pronto.

—No lo creo, elfo cobarde. ¡Primero pierdes ante mí en el campo de batalla y ahora huyes a mi reto de beber!

Legolas estiró el cuello para ver si Éowyn aún se encontraba afuera.

—No tengo ningún problema en beber contigo incluso si es bajo la mesa enano y volveré pronto para probarlo.

Sin dar tiempo a que Gimli le respondiera, se le adelantó y salió a través de la puerta del patio.

…

Éowyn se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando fue sorprendida por unos hombres a los que nunca había visto en su vida cuando entró al jardín. Todo Rohan había sido trasladado a la fortaleza y todos tenían acceso a la Torre del Homenaje durante la celebración. La manera como la observaban le inquietó y decidió entrar de nuevo. Justo cuando comenzaba a irse, uno de ellos habló.

—¿Qué tal un pequeño beso, bella escudera? He escuchado que vuestras atenciones se han vuelto muy populares últimamente. —Un hombre desaliñado comenzó a acercársele. Sus palabras y atrevimiento la dejaron sorprendida. Dándose cuenta de que se encontraba completamente sola en el lugar decidió hablar con un tono autoritario mientras continuaba lentamente su camino hacia la puerta.

—¿Sabéis a quién os estáis dirigiendo? Hay muchos hombres aquí que os cortarían la cabeza por un comentario como ese, incluyéndome a mí. —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Éowyn al darse cuenta de que no traía ningún arma consigo. —_Es obvio que estos hombres están borrachos._ —pensó.

Uno de ellos se había movido hacia la puerta para cortar su vía de escape, no teniendo otra alternativa, Éowyn se puso de espaldas contra un árbol cercano ya que comenzaron a rodearla.

—¿Eso significa que no me besaréis? Escuché que tuvisteis al elfo en vuestra habitación varios días. Yo sólo quiero un poco de atención.—Ella giró la cabeza con asco al sentir aquel olor a cerveza rancia en su aliento. Eso pareció ofenderlo. —Lo que sea que le hayáis hecho a ese elfo con aspecto de fantasía, podéis hacerlo conmigo también. Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaréis, incluso más.

Las palabras de aquel hombre se arrastraban cada vez más, confirmando las sospechas de Éowyn. A pesar de la ayuda que los elfos les habían brindado, aún eran objeto de prejuicios y odio. La mayoría de los hombres odiaba lo que no podía entender.

…

Legolas se había apresurado a llegar al patio, pero se detuvo al observar cómo Éowyn era rodeada por tres hombres. Su oído élfico le había permitido escuchar el último comentario y su sangre comenzó a fluir con furia. Antes de que pudiera moverse vio con asombro cómo Éowyn asestaba un fuerte puñetazo a la cara del hombre, haciéndole girar mientras los otros dos avanzaban. Ella pateó a uno en el estómago obligándolo a doblarse y lo estampó contra el árbol. El tercero se acercó a ella por detrás y la sujetó mientras ella le daba una fuerte patada en la espinilla obligándole a soltarle, para entonces Legolas lo había tomado de los hombros y lo había lanzado hacia uno de los lados. El hombre se estrelló contra otro árbol y se deslizó hasta el suelo ya sin sentido. El primer hombre se había puesto de pie nuevamente y trató de saltar hacia Legolas.

—¿Vienes al rescate de tu puta? —gruñó.

Legolas lo golpeó fuertemente en el cuello. El hombre cayó abriendo la boca y llevándose desesperadamente las manos a la garganta, tratando de respirar a través de su dañada tráquea. El último hombre, observando la condición de sus amigos y con muy pocos ánimos de ayudarlos, comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta. Legolas estaba dispuesto a ir tras él, pero Éowyn le tomó del brazo.

—No vale la pena. Déjalos ir. —Ella nunca lo había visto enfurecido, así que se sorprendió cuando se giró y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—¿No os han hecho daño, verdad? —le preguntó, con la preocupación escrita en su rostro mientras la observaba atentamente.

—_¿Percibo también un poco de admiración?_ —pensó ella. —Son ellos los que sin duda han salido heridos. —respondió al fin dejándose caer en sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su túnica plateada, la idea de lo que podría haber sucedido le hizo estremecerse ligeramente.

—Lo siento tanto, Éowyn. Parece que no he traído más que dolor desde su acto de bondad conmigo.—La tristeza en sus azules ojos mientras trataba de calmarla casi hizo llorar a los de ella.

Ella tomó un profundo respiro y se apartó ligeramente de él.

—No me arrepiento de nada mi Señor, excepto tal vez…—Éowyn bajó la mirada, sin saber cómo continuar.

—¿De qué se arrepiente, mi Señora? —preguntó Legolas suavemente.

—_¿Hay miedo en sus ojos?_ —se preguntó alzando la vista, buscando su rostro. —Me arrepiento de mi reacción a… esto…—ella se acercó más a él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, elevando sus labios hacia los suyos.

El choque apenas se registró por encima de la alegría. Legolas sintió como la envolvía con sus brazos atrayéndola más hacia él, respondiendo apasionadamente el beso. Su respiración se aceleró y ella abrió los labios para permitir a su exigente lengua explorar su boca. Él contuvo el aliento mientras las manos de Éowyn acariciaban suavemente las puntas de sus sensibles orejas.

Ella se separó de él nuevamente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Os he echado de menos. Yo… no sé que fue lo que me sucedió aquella mañana. Yo…

Legolas colocó dulcemente un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Por favor, no necesitáis decir una palabra más. Creo que lo entiendo.

Ella miró al hermoso ser que se encontraba frente a ella, sólo deseaba entregarse a él.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero este no es el lugar. Sígueme. —Su decisión hizo que ella misma se quedara sin tiempo para lamentarse o pensarlo otra vez.

Una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría se apoderó del elfo cuando ella le tomó la mano, después de unos breves segundos, fue ella quién le guio de vuelta por el pasillo.

Gimli y Aragorn vieron con sorpresa cómo Legolas regresaba al salón en compañía de Éowyn. Gimli comenzó a llamarlo pero Aragorn le tapó la boca inmediatamente. El enano luchó, farfullando.

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué estás…?

Aragorn se inclinó y le habló en voz baja.

—Déjalo ir Gimli, eso es lo que desea su corazón.

Gimli miró de nuevo en la dirección en la que la pareja había desaparecido.

—Creo que algo más además de su corazón es lo que desea eso, Aragorn.

Aragorn rodó los ojos y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza. Gimli farfulló de buen humor.

—Nadie derriba a un enano sin castigo, tú tendrás que tomar el lugar de ese caprichoso elfo, montaraz. Únete a beber conmigo y veamos si los hombres pueden sostener una vela a los enanos cuando beben.

Aragorn rió y levantó una cerveza sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación.

…

Éowyn tiraba de él velozmente a través del pasillo, ahora familiar, que conducía a su habitación. El corazón de Legolas comenzó a latir velozmente al darse cuenta de a dónde se dirigían. Él la detuvo en la puerta y la obligó a mirarle.

—¿Acaso no es aquí donde nuestro problema comenzó? —le susurró mientras bajaba sus labios hacia los suyos una vez más.

Ella correspondió el beso al tiempo en que abría fácilmente la puerta. Legolas echó un vistazo hacia dentro al ver que un suave resplandor emanaba de ahí. Un pequeño fuego ardía en la chimenea y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de haber pasado varios días ahí, no había atendido a los detalles de su habitación. Era mucho más femenina de lo que recordaba y, cuando observó las sedas y satenes cayendo de la cama, no pudo evitar contener el aliento ante la tan implícita invitación que parecían estar dando.

Ella rió en voz baja, vacilando antes de que le hiciera entrar despacio a la habitación.

—Yo tengo mucho que compensaros…

Él casi tropezó en medio de su frenesí, pero se recuperó de inmediato observando una vez más a la mujer que había ocupado completamente su corazón y, con una sonrisa y agradeciendo fugazmente a los Valar por su buena fortuna, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama.

—Y te haré pagar toda la noche…

Ella notó la ligera mueca de dolor que apareció en su rostro cuando la bajó, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él se colocó a su lado para después tomar delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos y besarla profundamente.

Su cuerpo se fundió con él, creyó que su corazón se detendría cuando deslizó su mano hacia abajo y suavemente tomó uno de sus pechos. Ella jadeó y él buscó en sus ojos su permiso para continuar. El tiempo pareció detenerse y Éowyn sintió como si se balanceara al borde de un precipicio, como si su destino y toda su vida dependieran de la respuesta.

—Te doy todo de mí…

Ella vio la mirada de alegría que pasó por su rostro y lanzó un gemido de éxtasis al sentir cómo su caricia se tornaba más urgente. Éowyn rozó sus caderas contra su pelvis y sintió su creciente excitación. Un dejo de pánico atravesó su rostro, pero rápidamente se esfumó cuando él le ayudó a salir del vestido dejando todo el rato pequeños besos sobre su cuello, brazos y pecho. Las sensaciones que ella nunca hubiera imaginado siquiera sentir estremecieron su cuerpo cuando él tomó uno de sus pezones con su boca formando pequeños remolinos con su lengua alrededor de la sensible colina, mordiendo y chupando.

—Por los Valar, ¿por qué nunca me di cuenta de lo maravilloso que es esto? —musitó antes de dejar toda conciencia abandonada a un lado.

Pronto, él comenzó a dirigir sus labios a su estómago, explorando sus curvas. Su lengua comenzó a lamer su ombligo, ella jadeó de placer mientras sus manos rozaban las puntas de sus orejas. Ella lo sintió temblar de placer, no tenía idea de que las orejas de los elfos fueran en realidad tan sensibles, así que continuó acariciándolas ligeramente hasta que el elfo tembló con necesidad. Rápidamente decidió que ella no sería la única en estar desnuda, así que le levantó la túnica sobre la cabeza y se apresuró a pasar su mano sobre los marcados músculos de su pecho, evitando cuidadosamente las vendas que aún envolvían su cintura. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con sus pezones hasta que lanzó un gemido.

—Éowyn, continúa así y me dejarás deshecho…

—¿Aún te sigue doliendo? —preguntó, preocupada de que sus acciones pudieran haberle causado molestias.

—No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Estoy sanando muy bien.—Él rió en silencio ante su inocencia, pero hizo una pausa suficiente para desatarse las polainas y deshacerse de ellas. Paró ahí, mientras ambos contemplaban la belleza el uno del otro; ella le observaba tímidamente por debajo de sus pestañas y él, valiente, miraba al mismo tiempo sus curvas. Podría decir que ella comenzaba a sentirse incómoda debido a su intenso escrutinio, así que se colocó a su lado una vez más y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Éowyn se quedó embelesada sintiendo su musculoso pecho pero quería verlo, entonces se levantó y se colocó encima de él, con su dorado cabello haciendo cosquillas sobre su torso.

Ella se sentó en la cama y ambos volvieron a tomar un momento para mirarse el uno al otro. Éowyn sintió que era su turno para darle placer pero no estaba segura de por dónde empezar, así que, vacilante, tomó su miembro y comenzó a mover su mano paseándola hacia arriba y hacia abajo, por todo el largo. El elfo entrecerró los ojos por un momento, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

—Soy nueva en esto así que… por favor dime si estoy haciendo algo mal…—murmuró a modo de disculpa, aun sintiéndose insegura de si misma.

—Oh, Éowyn… nada de lo que estés haciendo en este momento podría estar equivocado…—Contuvo la respiración y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Éowyn inclinó la cabeza y se llevó su miembro a la boca, dejando toda precaución atrás, comenzando a chupar y a hacerle cosquillas.

—No puedo… estoy… oh, Éowyn…

Se sorprendió cuando sintió aquel líquido caliente hacer erupción en su boca. Tragó saliva tratando de controlar las náuseas que sintió como reflejo y se sorprendió gratamente ante el sabor tan agradable de él.

Legolas se relajó y sonrió. Él había estado con muchas elfas más experimentadas, pero ninguna había logrado tocar por completo su corazón. El hecho de que ella fuera completamente inocente era tan encantador que sólo atinaba a quedarse ahí sentado, sonriendo.

Éowyn vio como diversas emociones atravesaron su rostro hasta que una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó sus perfectos labios. Ella creyó que nunca le había visto tan relajado como ahora.

—Ahora es tu turno, bella escudera. —le susurró mientras la besaba intensamente, probando su propio sabor aún en sus labios. La colocó de nuevo sobre las almohadas y su mano se deslizó suavemente entre sus piernas. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y se puso un poco rígida, pero él le susurró con dulzura y comenzó a acariciar su botón con la boca continuando con sus estragos en ella. Él se movía lentamente en la parte baja de su cuerpo, amando cada centímetro de ella hasta que rozó el interior de sus muslos con su lengua. Éowyn jamás se había sentido así antes y Legolas se deleitaba viendo sus reacciones ante cada nueva sensación.

Ella se abrió a él con un suspiro dulce y él, tiernamente, buscó su lugar secreto. Sus caderas se elevaron cuando se sintió complacida y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Justo cuando estaba en la orilla del precipicio, él alzó la cabeza y se levanto sobre ella, su pene se estremeció contra su entrada y sus ojos se encontraron. Su pregunta fue respondida cuando ella se abrió más y lo ayudó a guiarlo en su interior. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento cuando ella lo tuvo completamente dentro, llenándola. El dolor inicial pronto se transformó en placer cuando él comenzó a moverse con suavidad dentro de ella, mirando su rostro todo el tiempo.

El hecho de que ella se hubiera entregado a él sola casi lo abatió, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó respirando un "Gracias mi amor" en su oído mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse más rápido. Éowyn no podía parar de gemir y gritar su nombre cuando la llevó con él a la dicha.

Se quedaron ahí, jadeando el uno contra el otro mientras un fino brillo de sudor los cubría a ambos.

Él continuó haciéndole el amor una y otra vez, llenándola con su semilla hasta que ambos se durmieron en los brazos del otro, olvidándose del resto del mundo.

**Continuará.**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Gillete-x:**¡De nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario! ^-^ Je, je aunque a veces me da un poquito de trabajo la traducción lo hago lo mejor que puedo ^-^ Pues… ya ves que lograron hablar y ejem… bueno, ya ves… XD hablaron mucho en realidad ambos… XD ¡De nuevo muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Un abrazo! ^-^

**Galaxia SH:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo ^-^ Así es, Éowyn es admirable de verdad… la adoro demasiado ja, ja. De nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo igual te haya gustado ¡Un abrazoooo! ^-^

**¡A todos los que leen, muchas gracias también! ¡Un abrazo a todos! ^-^ *O***


	6. Capítulo seis

**El fic le pertenece a Alanic. Yo solamente traduzco su maravillosa historia.  
>Advertencia: Hay algunas escenillas algo subiditas de tono (el primer párrafo y casi al final también), aunque no tanto como la del anterior capi. Así que… están advertidos xD<strong>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo seis.**

Justo antes del amanecer, ella lo sintió moverse. Sonrió y besó su cuello para después agacharse y tomar su miembro con su mano una vez más.

—Oh, benditos sean los Valar, Éowyn. No sé si tengo las fuerzas. —dijo mientras ella cuidadosamente se colocaba encima de él evitando cualquier peso y fuerza en sus heridas aún sin curar por completo. Poco a poco fue sentándose sobre su pene, sintiendo la punta empujarse contra su vientre, ocultando la leve mueca de dolor que se formó en su rostro. Ella comenzó a bajar y subir por encima de él, cabalgándole cada vez más rápido; el placer poco a poco hizo desaparecer el ligero escozor hasta que ambos prácticamente gritaron de satisfacción cuando él liberó su calor dentro de ella.

Éowyn se dejó caer sobre la cama al lado de él, ellos yacían juntos de nuevo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando la realidad de los días que estaban por venir comenzó a abrumarlos.

—_Me he movido muy rápido y sin embargo se sintió muy bien…_

Sacudiéndose de sus pensamientos, Éowyn se escabulló de la cama y se dirigió a preparar un baño. Sintió los ojos que la observaban en cada movimiento que hacía y sonrió para sus adentros.

Legolas se encontró fascinado con el movimiento de sus caderas y aquellos músculos que se movían tan tentadoramente bajo su piel cuando ella se dirigió con gracia a hacer sus cosas.

—Mi hermosa dama vuelve a la cama, ya te echo de menos…

—Estoy calentando un poco de agua para un baño, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? —preguntó mientras sus dedos se paseaban por el cabello y pecho del elfo.

—Eso es lo que ahora mismo desearía mi corazón, meleth…—dijo al tiempo en que se sentaba y comenzaba a besarla de nuevo.

Ella rió alegremente.

—Si seguimos así, jamás llegaremos al cuarto de baño, maese elfo. —dijo mientras trataba de alejarse. Ella no estaba dispuesta a complacerle y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, él había logrado tumbarla de espaldas a la cama teniéndola totalmente a su merced. Después de otro breve intermedio enredando los dedos de sus pies, ella escapó y esta vez lo sacó de la cama juguetonamente y lo empujó al cuarto de baño. Él le ayudó a llenar la bañera y después dejó que ella le quitara las vendas, después de todo no sería bueno para ninguno que se empaparan.

—¡Los elfos se curan increíblemente rápido! —exclamó sorprendida. Legolas rió y la jaló a la bañera con él.

Para el tiempo en que ambos salieron de ella, el sol ya estaba totalmente en el cielo y el ruido de la fortaleza comenzó a invadir su mundo. Ellos podían escuchar a todos preparándose para partir.

La realidad se estaba acercando. Se vistieron de mala gana y caminaron hacia la puerta, justo antes de salir, Legolas la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, besándola casi con desesperación.

—Éowyn, quiero que sepas lo especial que ha sido esta noche para mí y que nada ni nadie podrá apartarme de ti cuando toda esta locura acabe.

Ella le miró a los ojos, con su corazón a punto de estallar, las palabras le parecían insuficientes en ese momento pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo.

—Yo nunca había sentido esto por nadie, me mantendré fiel a esa promesa. —respondió, comenzando a sentirse sola de nuevo.

Ella podía decir que él se sentía igual cuando ambos caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor del brazo, olvidando a todos a su alrededor. No parecía querer alejarse de ella y la atrajo hacia él con más fuerza, sólo para tratar de sentirla más cerca. Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a otra cosa más que a ellos mismos, así que ninguno se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Éomer cuando ambos entraron en el comedor. Su cara enrojeció y comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y solamente salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ambos estaban terminando de comer cuando Aragorn llegó buscando a Legolas.

—Ahí estás, mi amigo. Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte y preguntar cuándo saldrías. —Aragorn comenzó a reír cuando notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos. Se podía imaginar qué era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y sonrió para si mismo. Era bueno ver a su mejor amigo tan feliz y relajado.

Legolas le miró y asintió de mala gana con la cabeza.

—Sólo tengo que recoger unas cosas antes y podremos ponernos en marcha.

—Yo también tengo algunas cosas que podríamos recoger juntos. —Habló Éowyn, haciendo que ambos la miraran con sorpresa.

—Mi Tío me ha concedido permiso a mí y a algunas de las otras mujeres para cabalgar hasta Dun Heran con todos ustedes. Acompañaremos a las tropas hasta el campamento. Es una tradición que las mujeres despidan a los hombres.

Legolas pudo percibir la ira oculta en Éowyn cuando dijo la palabra "permiso", pero estaba feliz de saber que podría compartir un poco más de tiempo con ella.

Éowyn vio una enorme sonrisa estallar en la cara de Legolas y se la devolvió con todo el corazón.

—_Es como un niño enamorado por primera vez._ —pensó Aragorn. —¡_El enano estará fastidiándole con furia!_

El elfo pareció percibir también aquello por que un poco de su indiferencia habitual volvió a él cuando se despidió de Éowyn y siguió a Aragorn afuera de la sala.

—No pediré detalles, pero solamente me tranquilizaré sabiendo que lo que quiera que haya sucedido entre ustedes dos mereció la pena por la ira de Éomer.—dijo Aragorn en voz baja mientras se dirigían a su habitación.

—Si, Mellon nin… lo mereció…—respondió igualmente el elfo.

—Tú también tienes una deuda conmigo, mi amigo. —señaló Aragorn mientras pasaba por la puerta.

Legolas miró desconcertado al montaraz y éste se echó a reír dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Con tu apurada retirada ayer por la noche, tuve que quedarme a beber con el enano en tu lugar. Debo decirlo, los enanos sostienen muy bien su cerveza. —Ambos rieron cuando Aragorn hizo una mueca y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. —No sabía que la luz del sol pudiera ser tan brillante.

—Vamos, Mellon nin. —dijo Legolas sonriendo. —Tengo algo en mi mochila que te hará sentir mejor.

…

Las siguientes horas se llenaron de gente corriendo por todo el lugar recogiendo suministros y preparando a los caballos. Había muchas despedidas llenas de lágrimas, como seres amados preocupados de no volverse a ver otra vez.

Éowyn apenas se dio cuenta. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de conseguir ocultar su armadura y armas donde nadie pudiera verlas. Ella no se quedaría fuera de esta batalla. Ya había escrito una nota a uno de los nobles diciéndole que se había lesionado al hacer el viaje y que le dejaba a cargo en su ausencia. Cuando él lo leyera, ella ya se encontraría camino a la batalla y tanto su tío como su hermano estarían demasiado preocupados para darse cuenta.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, aseguró su espada bajo la manta de su caballo. Un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella cuando Legolas se acercó.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y acariciando su cuello, fue capaz de dar un rápido vistazo a lo que ella se encontraba haciendo.

—¿Por qué llevas tu espada, Éowyn? —preguntó alzando una ceja y mirándola severamente, confirmando sus peores temores.

—Yo… ah… yo podría necesitarla cuando esté regresando a Rohan. Después de todo solamente seremos yo y todas las mujeres las que estemos de regreso cuando ustedes vayan camino a Gondor. — El color rosa en sus mejillas aumentó cuando terminó de cubrir su espada con la manta.

El sentimiento de que ella planeaba pelear en la batalla que se avecinaba invadió de nuevo a Legolas.

—No pretenderás acaso infiltrarte en el ejército y pelear, ¿verdad mi amor? —dijo bromeando pero con la seriedad aún latente.

Sus miedos se confirmaron ante su reacción: Ella lució como si hubiera recibido una bofetada y su conducta cambió por completo.

—Por supuesto que no. —respondió molesta. —¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? Seré una sobrina consiente de sus obligaciones y regresaré con las mujeres. —Ella siguió aquello con un comentario acerca de que él debería ocuparse de sus propios asuntos y se alejó de ahí caminando con fuertes pisadas llevándose a su caballo con ella.

—_Bueno, ahora ya sé que el temperamento viene de familia. —_pensó sonriendo levemente y tratando de decidir qué es lo que debería hacer ante la siguiente situación. —_Eso no fue como lo tenía previsto._

…

El ejército salió de la fortaleza dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia Dun Heren con la esperanza de reunirse con los refuerzos. Legolas había cabalgado con Aragorn y Théoden durante las primeras horas ayudando con los planes de último minuto que debían ser discutidos. Por último, le preguntó a Gimli en voz baja si podía viajar con Aragorn por un momento y se dirigió a buscar a Éowyn.

Cuando al fin la encontró su recibida fue más fría de lo que él había esperado, poco a poco fue bromeando y riendo con ella hasta que pareció relajarse y olvidar la plática que habían tenido anteriormente. Cuando finalmente montaron el campamento, la Éowyn de esa mañana apareció de nuevo y ambos volvieron a estar a gusto el uno con el otro.

Éowyn volvió a sus tareas de tener las tiendas y el campamento listos mientras los hombres discutían sobre quiénes se encontraban viniendo en camino y cuánto más podrían esperar. Después de terminar con la cena, Éowyn se dirigía a buscar a Legolas cuando Éomer la jaló a un lado.

—Vamos hermana, tenemos algunas cosas que discutir. —dijo mientras se la llevaba lejos de la multitud. Ella estaba sorprendida y un poco molesta por su ritmo, pero se fue con él sin objeción.

Legolas lo vio pero se dio cuenta de que por ahora era mejor mantenerse al margen. Éowyn podía manejar a su hermano, él mismo había sido testigo de ello.

…

Cuando Éomer por fin encontró un lugar con un poco de privacidad, se volvió molesto hacia su hermana.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con el elfo de nuevo? Pensé que eso había terminado una vez que él comenzó a sanar. —dijo.

Éowyn realmente no tenía deseos de discutir aquello, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción.

—Tengo fuertes sentimientos por Legolas y tengo muchas razones para creer que él los corresponde —dijo resignada al argumento que estaba por venir.

—Ya lo demostraste siendo muy amistosa con él esta mañana. —se burló.

—Hermano, honestamente, nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz. Espero que al menos puedas encontrar algo bueno en eso. —Éowyn tenía la esperanza de que tal vez eso le ayudaría a entender.

Éomer hizo una pausa, él tenía la esperanza de que su hermana pudiera encontrar la felicidad tarde o temprano, pero siempre pensó que sería con un humano.

—Éowyn, él no se casará contigo. Te dejará para volver con su propia gente y tú te quedarás sin opciones. —su ira fue aumentando conforme se adentraba al tema. —¿Quién querrá casarse contigo después de haberte involucrado tan públicamente con el elfo? ¡Él te dejará! ¡Y tú serás vista como una mujer 'sucia'!

—¡Sucia! ¡¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?! —levantó la voz al tiempo en que la furia comenzaba a agobiarla de nuevo. Ella nunca había estado en tales circunstancias con su hermano, así que no tenía idea de cómo manejar la situación. —¿Tú alguna vez has pensado en las mujeres que has 'ensuciado'? No veo esposa a tu lado, pero sin embargo no has estado inactivo. —Ella casi sonrió al ver el sorprendido rostro de su hermano, pero continuó hablando con su habitual sinceridad. —No sabes nada de lo que estás hablando y lo mejor sería alejarnos ahora, hermano.

Éowyn se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a marcharse, pero no había llegado muy lejos cuando Éomer la tomó del hombro y la giró obligándole a mirarlo, sus ojos ardían.

—Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo. Yo soy un hombre y, aunque trates de demostrar lo contrario, tú eres una mujer. Tienes el deber de casarte con alguien que pueda seguir la posición política de Rohan. Tú no gozas del tiempo libre para estar coqueteando con quien tú quieras. ¡Has hecho diez veces más difíciles los arreglos maritales jugando con el elfo, sea príncipe o no!

Éowyn no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era la primera vez que un matrimonio arreglado se mencionaba, y también era la primera vez que él le echaba en cara su género. Ella casi se quedó muda debido al dolor y la ira. Reunió roda su dignidad y se irguió acomodándose los hombros.

—Cualquier matrimonio que firme, será por amor. Tú ya deberías conocerme lo suficientemente bien como para saber que yo no seré peón de nadie para conseguir beneficios políticos. Nuestro tío jamás esperaría algo así de mí, Éomer. —concluyó casi suplicando a su hermano por un poco de consideración.

—No sabemos qué nos traerá esta oscura batalla, hermana. El mundo tal y como lo conocíamos no existe más. Rohan ha sido debilitada y Théoden ya no tiene un heredero. No puedo tenerte corriendo por todos lados tirando a la basura cualquier opción que tu familia pudiera necesitar más adelante. —Éowyn comenzaba a darse cuenta de a dónde iba todo aquello y casi sintió un poco de compasión por Éomer hasta que él continuó. —Te prohíbo ver al elfo de nuevo.

Éowyn se encontraba aturdida de nuevo, sentía como si estuviera observando a un extraño. Su hermano siempre había sido sobreprotector con ella, pero hasta ahora, de una manera cuidadosa y cariñosa. ¿Quién era esa persona que lucía igual al hermano que tanto amaba? ¿Cómo podía pensar en utilizarla para beneficios políticos?

—_El estrés de los últimos meses por fin lo atrapó._ —pensó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, con voz baja, habló. —¡Ni siquiera honraré a esa última afirmación con una respuesta! —Ella se separó violentamente de él y corrió a su tienda de campaña.

Legolas alzó la vista a tiempo para verla regresar a toda prisa. Era obvio que estaba molesta y eso le inquietaba. Cuando ella huyó hacia dentro de su tienda sin siquiera echar un vistazo a su alrededor, decidió que era mejor ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Justo cuando estaba punto de llamar a la puerta de su tienda, Éomer se acercó y se plantó frente a él.

—Le he prohibido a mi hermana verte de nuevo, tengo que pedirte que respetes mis deseos, Elfo. —Éomer tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y hablaba con un tono claramente distante.

Legolas se limitó a mirarle y tranquilamente trató de pasarle al lado.

—Dejaré que sea tu hermana quien que tome esa decisión, Éomer.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Éomer quien, lanzando un grito de frustración, agarró a Legolas y lo tiró por la fuerza al suelo para después lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo con los puños. Normalmente sería difícil tumbar a un elfo, pero Legolas se había centrado tanto en hablar con Éowyn que el ataque de Éomer le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Finalmente, recuperó sus sentidos y lo logró voltear con facilidad sobre su espalda, sujetándole los brazos sobre la cabeza.

Éowyn, oyendo el alboroto fuera, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y abrió la solapa de su tienda para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Se horrorizó al encontrarse con Legolas y Éomer luchando en el suelo como un par de delincuentes. Al fin, Legolas logró inmovilizar a Éomer.

—No te muevas o experimentarás mi lado de ira humana. —le advirtió apretando los dientes.

—¡Te mataré si te atreves a poner otra mano sobre mi hermana, elfo! ¡Te lo juro! —exclamó Éomer mirándole con ira cuando Legolas levantó la vista para observar a Éowyn de pie observándoles a ambos.

—Tú no harás nada de ese tipo, Éomer. Estás avergonzando nuestra casa con semejante comportamiento. ¡Lárguense de una vez! —El tono autoritario en la voz de Éowyn era inconfundible y la reina que un día podía llegar a ser se manifestó ante todos. Miró a ambos clavándoles dagas con la mirada y después se dirigió a Legolas, pidiéndole gentilmente que dejase a su hermano levantarse del suelo. —Los dos están actuando como niños. Yo no soy un pedazo de hueso para que se peleen por él. —siseó dándose media vuelta y entrando de nuevo a su tienda de campaña.

Éomer lanzó una última mirada a Legolas.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho, elfo. —Y diciendo esto, se marchó.

Legolas se quedó ahí, confundido por todo lo que acababa de suceder hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron sacudidos cuando una mano surgió de la entrada de la tienda y lo arrastró al interior.

Sonrió cuando un delgado cuerpo se envolvió alrededor del suyo y unos suaves labios se fusionaron con los de él. Toda indecisión e inquietud desaparecieron, él respondió levantándola y envolviéndola con sus brazos mientras respondía aquel beso con venganza.

—Tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme y deleitarme, mi bella guerrera. —le susurró en el cabello mientras la bajaba para después dirigirla hacia una pila de sábanas y pieles. Ella lo empujó suavemente hacia abajo y en silencio se expresaron su amor.

Legolas estiró sus piernas al relajarse sosteniendo a Éowyn cómodamente entre sus brazos. Ella lo miró y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios antes de que una pequeña risa traviesa escapara de sus labios.

—¿De qué te estas riendo? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Es sólo que, en todo el tiempo que conozco, nunca antes te había visto tan despeinado. —respondió riendo un poco más mientras ella trataba alcanzar su cabello para alisarlo hacia atrás.

Detuvo su mano y él mismo se llevó la suya a su cabello, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando lo sintió. Obviamente se encontraba en todas direcciones e incluso tenía una o dos hojas enredadas en él después de su altercado con Éomer.

Sus largos dedos comenzaron a deshacer las trenzas de su cabello en un intento de traer su apariencia normalmente impecable de vuelta.

Éowyn sonrió apartándole los brazos colocándolos hacia abajo y se levantó con gracia para buscar su cepillo. Él la contemplaba fascinado mientras se colocaba detrás suyo y comenzaba a cepillar su largo cabello. Con mucho cuidado deshizo sus trenzas y continuó cepillando, masajeando también su cuero cabelludo. Él suspiró contento mientras ella se maravillaba con su hermoso, rubio y brillante cabello, el cual brillaba aún más debido a la luz de las velas. Éowyn recordó que nunca antes le había visto con el cabello sin trenzar: le caía a los lados de su cara, de manera elegante. Cuando él se volteó ligeramente, ella pensó que a pesar de toda su belleza, jamás podría confundirse con una mujer.

Legolas gruñó juguetonamente mientras le fijaba los brazos a los costados, probando su boca hambriento.

—Esta es una nueva, pero muy excitante forma de caricias, mi amor. —ronroneó mientras la colocaba de espaldas sobre la montaña de pieles una vez más.

Su hermoso cabello cayó en cascada haciéndole cosquillas en sus pechos mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello. Ella se estremeció ante esta nueva sensación, lo cuál solamente parecía excitarlo más.

—Tómame ahora, mi amor. No deseo esperar más sentirte dentro de mí nuevamente.—le rogó ella mientras él atrapaba de nuevo su boca, alzándose sobre ella y deslizándose entre sus muslos abiertos con buena gana. Éowyn abrió la boca para respirar mientras le recibía dentro de ella, ambos comenzaron la danza que sus cuerpos parecían saber instintivamente. Sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de la cintura de él y le ayudó a empujar dentro de ella mientras sus caderas se elevaban para satisfacerle.

Sus respiraciones se convirtieron en jadeos y Legolas únicamente pudo pensar en hacerla suya en mente, cuerpo y alma. Se esforzaba en controlarse a sí mismo, pero las caderas de ella moviéndose en su contra y sus piernas sosteniéndole a ella hicieron que el orgasmo le desgarrara a través de todo el cuerpo dejando poco espacio en él para cualquier pensamiento coherente, pero eso significaba que la amaba y la necesitaba.

Éowyn lanzó un respiro con su nombre mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos y lo apretaba contra ella temblando de placer mientras el orgasmo fluía sobre ella. Yacían uno en los brazos del otro, esperando a que los gemidos en sus oídos disminuyeran.

Legolas se inclinó para mirar hacia abajo su hermoso rostro. El cabello de Éowyn se encontraba desplegado alrededor de ella al igual que un halo brillante y tenía sus ojos cerrados con satisfacción, una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron y un brillo travieso apareció mientras estiraba una mano desordenando el cabello de él nuevamente. Ella trató de alejarse de él, riendo mientras los dedos de Legolas le hacían cosquillas dejándola sin aire una vez más

—¡Detente! —gritó mientras continuaba riendo y él la silenció con otro beso.

—¿Era realmente necesario? —él sonrió tratando de domar sus dorados cabellos que ella había mandado a volar en todas direcciones.

—Definitivamente. —Respondió mirándole serenamente mientras añadía: —Nada en la naturaleza tiene el derecho de ser tan perfecto como tú, mi príncipe.

—O tú, mi princesa. —Agregó él callándole con otro apasionado beso.

Legolas amaba este nuevo lado juguetón de ella y deseaba verlo más, pero hizo aún más preocupante el pensamiento de que ella fuera a la batalla. Éowyn pareció notar aquel cambio.

—¿Algo está mal, Legolas?

Sin saber cómo tocar el tema exactamente y sin tener mucha experiencia con las emociones de las mujeres, él volvió a su habitual franqueza.

—Necesito hacer sentir a salvo mi corazón. Tú no estás planeando pelear en la batalla que está por llegar, ¿verdad, mi amor?

Para Éowyn eso fue como si un balde de agua fría le acabara de caer encima, solamente pudo cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo.

Viendo su reacción y tomando una decisión por completo errónea, decidió seguir adelante, ahora seguro de que él tenía razón.

—No sería capaz de concentrarme sabiendo que tú estás ahí. Por favor, no pelees.

El cuerpo de Éowyn se puso rígido y con dificultad se puso de pie envolviendo su cuerpo con una sábana mientras recogía torpemente su ropa.

—Tú, de todas las personas Legolas, en verdad creí que serías el único en entender. —Luchó tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos. —Veo que tendré que mentirte a ti también. Por supuesto que no pelearé, regresaré como la mujer sumisa que todos esperan que sea. —Casi enseguida se arrepintió de aquello, pero después de su anterior altercado con Éomer ella no estaba de humor para más discusiones inútiles y una vez más el pensamiento de su género se convirtió en la razón para que lo último que le quedaba de paciencia desapareciera. Su tono era cada vez más frío y el elfo se reprendió en silencio por haber sacado el tema.

—Esta no es la manera en la que me gustaría que nos despidamos. Por favor, te lo ruego, prométeme que regresarás a Rohan con el resto de las mujeres. —Suplicó.

Ella le miró como si no conociera al ser con el que acababa de compartir su cuerpo y alma.

—Sabéis que no puedo haceros esa promesa, mi Señor. —Le arrojó sus ropas como despido. —Tengo mucho que hacer.

Éowyn se encontraba rígida mientras Legolas miraba sus ropas arrojadas a sus pies. Se encontraba aturdido por el repentino giro que habían tomado las cosas y tenía dificultades para mover su cuerpo. Finalmente las recogió y se las puso, sus emociones amenazaban con abrumarle.

—No quería ofenderte Éowyn, por favor, sólo quiero protegerte.

—No necesito protección, mi Señor, ni de vosotros ni de mi hermano.

Una mueca de dolor se formó en el rostro de Legolas cuando ella regresó a llamarle por su título y trató de tomarla entre sus brazos otra vez. Ella se retorció y se alejó de él y se dispuso a alisar la tienda, efectivamente, ocupándose ella misma e ignorándolo. Hacía cualquier cosa para detener el dolor que, sentía, comenzaba a aplastarla. Se encontraba aún atónita por la petición que el elfo le había hecho y de pronto, se sintió completamente sola.

—_De verdad creí que me entendería y me aceptaría, pero es como todos los hombres en mi vida. Sólo soy alguien a quien desea controlar._ —Un sollozo escapó de su garganta cuando le observó comenzar a girarse y marcharse.

—Lo siento, mi Señora. Yo obviamente me he excedido de mis límites. Me despediré. —Él ya estaba fuera de su tienda antes de que ella pudiera siquiera responder.

No pudo controlarse más a si misma y se lanzó sobre las sábanas sobre las que hacía apenas unos momentos acababan de hacer el amor y sollozó inconsolablemente. ¿Cómo había podido esa noche irse por tan mal camino? Sentía como si su corazón fuera a romperse y ella no podía hacer más que quedarse ahí.

Legolas se quedó de pie fuera de su tienda, con el corazón roto también. Cuando escuchó sus ahogados sollozos se dio la vuelta para volver y guardarla entre sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la voz de Gimli sonó en sus oídos.

—Ahí estás, muchacho. Necesito hablar contigo inmediatamente.

La urgencia en el tono de voz del enano sacudió al elfo de lo que pretendía hacer. Legolas le miró pero no fue capaz de responder inmediatamente ya que continuaba afectado por lo que acababa de suceder entre él y Éowyn.

Gimli nunca había visto a su amigo tan perdido, pero no tenía tiempo para consolarlo.

—Aragorn se está yendo por el sendero de los muertos, tenemos que apresurarnos. Quiere dejarnos e ir solo.

El enano comenzó a jalarlo del brazo y a dirigirlo hacia la tienda de ellos.

—¡Toma tus pertenencias elfo, debemos darnos prisa!

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que él quiere hacer ahí, Gimli? —preguntó Legolas, aún tratando de asimilar la situación.

—Quiere reunir al ejército de los muertos. —siseó el enano.

El corazón de Legolas se hundió cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir con Gimli. No podían dejar que Aragorn fuera solo. Pesadamente, siguió a Gimli, con el corazón aún confuso.

_**Continuará.**_

**Aww, primero que nada quiero disculparme por haberme demorado tanto, pero he tenido unos pequeños inconvenientes con mi tiempo y esas cosas que no había podido tomarme el tiempo para subir el capítulo. Lamento la demora, en serio. Gracias a todos los que leen el fic ^-^**

**Galaxia SH: JAJA lo sé, el mío subió cuando lo leí y cuando lo traduje xDDDD sólo imaginar a Legolas xD ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! ¡Muchísimos besos! ;D**


	7. Capítulo siete

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo siete.**

**Aviso:**** Éste fanfic pertenece a Alanic, yo solamente traduzco su hermosa obra *o* **

**Esta vez no hay avisos de contenido para adulto, así que siéntanse libres y seguros de leer todo sin miedo ja, ja ^-^**

Éowyn se sentó a horcajadas en su caballo. Su cabello se encontraba oculto bajo su yelmo, era indistinguible de cualquier otro guerrero, a excepción tal vez del hobbit sentado frente a ella. Tanto ella como Merry jadearon cuando observaron la sangrienta batalla que se libraba al frente. Cuando el cuerno sonó, el agarre a la cintura de Merry se intensificó.

—Valor, Merry. —le susurró cuando el ejército de Rohan comenzó a avanzar por la colina hacia la batalla.

…

Los ojos de Legolas escanearon el horizonte mientras miraba hacia la batalla que se avecinaba. Aragorn había tenido éxito reuniendo a los muertos y doblegándolos a su voluntad. Su corazón tiró de él a la llamada de las gaviotas y si no hubiera sido por su preocupación por Éowyn, él tal vez se habría perdido. Así como estaba, no lograba aliviar el dolor del recuerdo de su última noche juntos. ¿Por qué ella se había enfadado tanto debido a su preocupación por su seguridad? ¿Por qué no la había presionado cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para disuadirla? Tenía que haberlo intentado y el haber sido echado de su tienda sería ahora su único problema. Si algo le sucedía, no iba a ser capaz de vivir con la culpa y la tristeza.

—_Sé que ella está ahí afuera en algún lugar y la voy a encontrar…_

...

Los barcos se detuvieron en el muelle y el alivio de los orcos pronto se convirtió en horror cuando los tres compañeros saltaron a tierra seguidos del ejército de los muertos. Cuando los espíritus se lanzaron sobre sus enemigos, Legolas, Aragorn y Gimli se unieron al combate.

…

Éowyn había visto a su tío caer y se puso frente a él de manera protectora encarando al Rey Brujo y su monstruosa montura. Sus rodillas temblaban del miedo, pero su adrenalina y preocupación por su tío vencieron su terror y con un rápido golpe de su espada, la cabeza del Nazgul cayó a sus pies.

…

Legolas subió rápidamente por uno de los costados del Olifante cortando la correa de la montura, se estrelló contra el lado del animal y casi se soltó cuando su herida aún fresca envió punzadas de dolor a través de todo su cuerpo. Dejó que el peso de la derribada montura lo llevara hacia arriba de la enorme bestia de nuevo. Con la mayoría de los enemigos enviados a su muerte por la caída, su atención se centró en el conductor. Velozmente le disparó una flecha y se tomó unos segundos para evaluar la situación.

—_Ahora, a detener a la criatura._ —Pensó mientras saltaba a la enorme cabeza y enviaba un par de flechas a su cerebro.

Pronto, el Olifante tropezó y él se adelantó deslizándose por la trompa. Desde esa altura tenía una vista a todo el campo de batalla, ¿por qué un destello de cabello rubio había sido captado por sus ojos? Él nunca lo supo, pero su alma la reconoció.

—¡¿Éowyn?! —gritó y casi perdió el equilibrio.

…

—Tonto, ningún hombre puede matarme. —siseó el Rey Brujo mientras caminaba hacia ella, con su enorme espada lista para acabarla.

Éowyn se balanceó debido a la fatiga, tratando de reunir algo de su ingenio, su conciencia le decía que esos podrían ser sus últimos momentos en la Tierra. El rostro del elfo apareció espontáneamente entre sus pensamientos, no podía evitar dejar de sentir tristeza al recordar la forma como se habían separado.

De pronto, el Rey Brujo tropezó.

—¡Merry! —su fiel amigo había venido a salvarla tomando a su enemigo por sorpresa clavándole una daga en la parte posterior de sus piernas. Y ahí se dio cuenta, Merry no era un hombre, era un hobbit y había sido capaz de dañar a la oscura criatura.

Éowyn aprovechó el momento para deshacerse del yelmo en su cabeza y su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros.

—¡Yo no soy un hombre! —gritó mientras atravesaba con su espada el rostro del monstruo frente a ella. Jadeó de dolor cuando la maligna energía escapó del espíritu del Brujo y surgió alrededor de ella.

Cuando el golpe de la oscuridad y el dolor comenzaron a abrumarla vio a Merry tumbado como si estuviera muerto. Su corazón quería estar con él, pero no pudo aguantar más y lentamente se hundió en el suelo mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de ella. Su último pensamiento fue Legolas y cómo hubiera deseado tener otra oportunidad de hablar con él.

…

Legolas corría más rápido de lo que él nunca había hecho en su vida antes. No podía creer lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos. Él vio cómo su amor tomaba su espada y atravesaba con ella al Rey Brujo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, se desplomó sobre el suelo como si estuviera muerta.

Corrió a su lado, con la batalla en el olvido aun haciendo furor a su alrededor. Los Valar debían estar observando por encima de él, por que logró llegar a ella ileso. Temblando le buscó el pulso. El alivio lo inundó cuando encontró un débil aleteo de vida aún dentro de Éowyn, pero la oscuridad era muy fuerte. Sin pensar en su propia seguridad, la tomó suavemente en sus brazos y huyó hacia los pasillos de curación de la ciudad gritando a otro soldado que lo siguiera con el hobbit.

…

Aragorn echó la vista al campo de batalla lleno de muertos y heridos. Aquello se había vuelto una vista común en los últimos tiempos y su corazón le pesaba. Sintió una mano tocarle el brazo.

—Parece otra victoria para los buenos. —dijo una voz ronca a su lado. Él miró a su amigo.

—Si, pero ¿a qué precio? —respondió tristemente, tratando aún de sentir alegría por la victoria, pero no a la vista de la muerte y la destrucción.

Justo en ese momento, una forma fantasmal apareció frente a ellos.

—Hemos cumplido nuestro juramente, pedimos por nuestra liberación.

Aragorn suspiró al responder.

—Su juramento está cumplido. Vayan, estén en paz. —No pudo detener el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando los vio desaparecer.

—No hubiéramos podido ganar el día de hoy sin ellos, muchacho. —dijo Gimli tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía en su amigo.

—Es cierto, mi amigo. —De pronto, Aragorn se dio cuenta de que algunos de sus amigos más cercanos estaban desaparecidos. Uno en particular. —¿Habéis visto a nuestro elfo? No habrá recibido una herida de nuevo y se ha escabullido para esconderse ¿verdad?

—No, lo último que vi fue a él haciendo un espectáculo con ese Olifante. Necesito asegurarme de que él sabe que ese solamente cuenta como uno, el tamaño nunca fue parte de la cuenta.

Aragorn tuvo que sonreír cuando el enano trajo algo de ligereza a una situación difícil de nuevo.

En ese momento, Gandalf se acercó a informarles de la caída del Rey Brujo y la participación de Éowyn en ella.

—Tengo malas noticias, el rey Théoden ha muerto.

No dijeron nada mientras el mago los llevaba rápidamente hacia el cuerpo del rey. Aragorn se puso de rodillas junto a él sintiéndose inútil tratando de encontrar un pulso que él mismo sabía no había, pero tenía que asegurarse por si mismo. Se levantó enfrentándose a la escena, con sus habilidades de montaraz tomando el control de la situación.

—Una fuerte magia lo protegía ¿cómo ha sido Éowyn capaz de superarla? —preguntó Aragorn mientras observaba el oscuro y vacío yelmo a sus pies.

—Por no mencionar ¿qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? —añadió Gimli.

—Tenemos que agradecer la terquedad de nuestra guerrera y nuestro amigo Merry, por derrotar a aquel que no podía ser vencido por ningún hombre. Por desgracia, ellos ahora se encuentran heridos en las salas de curación, debemos darnos prisa. Legolas se encuentra con Éowyn. —respondió Gandalf.

…

Gandalf, Aragorn y Gimli se precipitaron en la sala y rápidamente buscaron a su amigo, encontrándole finalmente sentado al lado de Éowyn con su dorada cabeza entre sus manos. Ella había sido colocada en una pequeña alcoba, el único pedazo pequeño con algo de privacidad disponible, donde yacía como si estuviera muerta.

Su hermoso rostro no estaba relajado, parecía que luchaba contra algo que únicamente ella podía ver. Era fácil de ver que una batalla se libraba dentro de ella, tal vez una batalla por su propia alma.

Una mirada al elfo mostró que él lo sabía muy bien y que el conocimiento de aquello era demasiado de lo que él podía soportar.

—No hemos podido encontrar una herida sobre ella, pero no puede despertar. —Legolas habló con tristeza mientras levantaba el rostro mirando a sus amigos con remordimiento. —Traté de convencerla de que no fuera a la batalla, pero ella siempre ha sido tan obstinada…—su voz se apagó cuando tomó una de sus manos entre la suya y con la otra le apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro. —¿No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella, Gandalf? —la angustia en su voz era más de lo que sus amigos podían soportar. Aragorn se paró a su lado poniendo una mano gentilmente sobre su hombro, dándole tanto confort y empatía con ese simple gesto como fuera posible. Legolas lo debió sentir por que le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo.

—Lo siento mucho Legolas, sólo Éowyn puede ganar esta batalla, pero todos sabemos lo fuerte que es. —le respondió Gandalf lamentando su incapacidad de poder hacer más y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

En ese momento, Éomer irrumpió en el lugar.

—¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! —Él observó en shock la figura que se encontraba sobre el catre. —¡¿Qué le sucedió?! ¡¿Por qué está ella aquí?! ¡¿Te siguió, elfo?! —miró a Legolas con ira y desagrado. —Espero que estés feliz, sabía que sólo la lastimarías.

Aragorn sintió cómo su amigo se ponía rígido. La conmoción y la incredulidad fueron escritas por todo el rostro de Legolas cuando el comenzó a levantarse. Entonces, Gimli agarró el brazo de Éomer y lo hizo girar.

—De lo que estáis acusando a mi amigo es una locura. Entiendo vuestra preocupación y dolor, pero Legolas no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Vuestra hermana vino sin que él lo supiera y por decisión propia. Sé que Legolas hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que ella volviera a Rohan.

Legolas miró a Gimli con una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud. Agradeció que sus amigos estuvieran ahí para apoyarlo, no tenía las fuerzas para otra confrontación con Éomer.

—Cada uno de ustedes tenían un papel propio qué desempeñar Éomer, y Éowyn no fue la excepción. —Gandalf colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Éomer para tratar de calmarlo.

—¿Estáis diciendo que sabíais que ella estaba aquí y le permitisteis participar en la batalla, mago? —La ira de Éomer se centró momentáneamente sobre Gandalf.

—Por supuesto que no Éomer, pero sí sabía que había una persona especial que intervendría para librarnos del Rey Brujo, y parece que esa persona era vuestra hermana.

Un gesto de incredulidad apareció en el rostro de Éomer mientras se giraba para observar a su hermana.

—¿Ella mató al Rey Brujo? —su voz temblaba de la emoción. —Mi valiente y terca hermana. —Se arrodilló a su otro lado y tomó una de sus manos. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su catre. Sus hombros se encogieron mientras sollozaba, todos se sorprendieron ante esta manifestación de emoción del siempre frío jinete. —Estas últimas semanas han sido pequeñas, pero la ira y las duras palabras entre mi hermana y yo han sido muchas. Ojala pudiera volver todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo. Mi tío está muerto y ahora mi hermana podría ser la siguiente. He sido un tonto. Éowyn, si puedes oírme, por favor perdóname.

Todos se suavizaron cuando escucharon verdadera tristeza en su voz y en silencio salieron de la habitación, así él podría tener unos minutos a solas con su hermana.

—Eso es lo más cercano a una disculpa que podrás obtener de él, mi amigo. —dijo Gimli en voz baja mientras esperaban que Éomer saliera.

Legolas le miró y le sonrió tristemente.

—No necesito una disculpa Gimli, yo solamente quiero a Éowyn sana y en mis brazos una vez más.

Nadie supo que decir, así que solamente se quedaron a su lado apoyándolo en silencio. Pronto, una voz les sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Vayamos a revisar a nuestros amigos hobbits, escuché que Merry no desempeñó un pequeño papel en esta victoria, y ahora está en una condición parecida a la de Éowyn. —dijo Gandalf mientras hacía entrar a los compañeros al pasillo.

—No es mi intención faltarle el respeto a Merry, pero me gustaría quedarme aquí. —dijo Legolas con voz suave.

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza dudando por un momento, pero la preocupación por sus otros amigos rápidamente les ganó y siguieron a Gandalf.

…

Los días pasaron con muy pocos cambios en ambos de sus amigos. Legolas no se apartaba del lado de Éowyn y Éomer había entablado una incómoda alianza ya que ambos se sentaron cada quien en un costado de la cama. Aragorn y Gimli se aseguraron de que el agua y la comida nunca les faltaran ya que dividían su tiempo entre ellos y Pippin, quien tampoco se apartaba de Merry.

Finalmente, Aragorn y Gandalf llamaron al resto de la comunidad juntos incluyendo a Éomer. No podían permitir que aquello desviara la atención de su misión. Tenían que hablar de cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

—¿Crees que aún continúen con vida? —le preguntó Aragorn en voz baja a Gandalf mientras discutían sobre la suerte de Sam y Frodo.

—Estoy seguro de ello. —respondió para el alivio de todos. Esa sensación rápidamente llegó a su fin con su siguiente declaración. —Ahora, diez mil orcos se interponen entre Frodo y el Monte del Destino. Pero aún hay esperanza.

—¿Esperanza? ¿Qué pueden hacer dos pequeños hobbits cuando se enfrentan a semejantes números? —preguntó Éomer, su espíritu se encontraba sacudido después de lo sucedido con su hermana.

—¿Siempre hubo esperanza para aquellos que pensaban que llegarían hasta aquí? —preguntó Gandalf.

—Tal vez podríamos crear una distracción. Sacar todos los ejércitos de Sauron y girar el ojo hacia nosotros. Eso podría darle a Frodo una oportunidad. —Sugirió Aragorn.

A pesar de que había estado distraído, ese comentario captó su atención.

—Eso es, mantenerlo ciego de todo lo que se mueve excepto nosotros. ¡Esa es una gran idea, Aragorn! —exclamó Legolas.

Gimli se quedó pensando mientras el humo salía de su pipa.

—Fuerzas enemigas abrumadoras, pocas probabilidades de éxito, suena como a nuestro callejón. —Gimli habló con entusiasmo.

Pronto, todos se encontraron hablando a la vez y continuaron haciendo planes hasta la mañana siguiente.

…

El tiempo no significaba nada para Éowyn mientras nadaba en la impenetrable oscuridad. Malignas y oscuras voces le susurraban, se encontraba perdida y asustaba. Una pequeña luz brilló en la distancia y, de algún modo, ella supo que tenía que encontrar el camino para regresar a ella. Su fracturada mente parecía saber que era su soporte.

—"_Tal vez pueda usarla de algún modo para regresar…"_—el pensamiento coherente pronto la dejó de nuevo cuando las malévolas voces ahogaron toda conciencia una vez más y se dejó caer en la oscuridad.

Legolas puso observar cómo sus ojos se movían bajo sus párpados. Él sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, pero no sabía cómo ayudarla. Cada vez que se acercaba únicamente podía sentir una pesada oscuridad antes de que pudiera acercarse por completo de nuevo.

—Es hora de irnos, mi amigo. —Dijo Aragorn mientras entraba en la habitación de Éowyn. Ella había sido trasladada a unas habitaciones más privadas cuando las cosas habían comenzado a asentarse de nuevo. Legolas soltó su mano a regañadientes y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Su mano se quedó en su rostro mientras giraba sus ojos llenos de dolor hacia Aragorn. Se debatía entre quedarse a su lado o ir con sus amigos.

—Puedes quedarte si lo necesitas, Legolas. Haz hecho más de tú parte por esta misión y nadie podría ver mal tu necesidad de permanecer con Éowyn.

Legolas enderezó sus hombros, toda duda se había apartado de él y había tomado una decisión.

—No, Aragorn. He jurado a ti y a Frodo ayudarlos a destruir el anillo y por ello debo ir. No he podido hacer nada por ella estos días, solamente puedo rezarle a los Valar que ella esté despierta y sana cuando regresemos. —Cariñosamente le acarició rostro y se volvió hacia Aragorn. —Además, no puedo dejarlos a ti y a Gimli sin protección.

—¡Dejarnos sin protección! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú, arrogante, inflado principito de orejas puntiagudas! ¡Tú has necesitado mi protección más veces de lo que yo he necesitado de la tuya! —Chispeó Gimli entrando a la habitación.

—¿Los enanos siempre están fuera del contacto con la realidad, Aragorn? —preguntó de manera astuta Legolas y Gimli rió de buena gana.

Todos rieron al escuchar sus bromas una vez más y Gimli tocó suavemente el brazo de su amigo, la sonrisa se fue yendo de su rostro.

—Sé que se recuperará, mi amigo. Créelo. —Legolas miró con afecto al enano. —Es hora de matar más orcos. Sigamos con nuestro camino.

—Es tiempo de darle a nuestros amigos una oportunidad para destruir el anillo Gimli, pero veo que estás muy ansioso por recuperar tu título de nuevo. —dijo Legolas.

—¡¿Recuperar mi título?! ¡¿Cuándo me lo has quitado, elfo?! Ese Olifante sólo contaba como uno.

—sus voces se fueron desvaneciendo mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

**¡Hola de nuevo!  
>Muchas gracias por leer el capi ;O; Espero que les haya gustado mucho.<br>Me he puesto a trabajar como esclava para tener los capítulos lo más rápido posible, he releído y compuesto algunas cosillas… si ven algún errorsillo por ahí disculpen, que a veces se me escapan ;O;  
>¡Un beso enorme a todos!<strong>

**Respuestas a reviews:**

Galaxia SH: ¡Holaaa de nuevo! Muchísimas gracias por tu review ^-^ Aww, sí, sí ¡ya sé! Éowyn debería cortar algunas cabezas e imponerse como la nueva ama de la Tierra Media =D Ja, ja y sí, pobrecito Legolas… ya ves que ha pasado al final… u.u ¡Gracias de nuevo por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Un beso enorme! ^-^


	8. Capítulo ocho

**Aviso:**** El fanfic le pertenece a Alanic, yo solamente me encargo de traducir su hermosa obra. ^-^**

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo ocho.**

Éowyn luchó una vez más en contra de las voces; la luz brilló con mucha más intensidad cuando centró toda su energía en ella. Lentamente, como si se moviera a través de un espeso pantano, logró acercarse más a la luz. De pronto, sintió un suave beso sobre su frente.

—_¿Qué fue eso?_ —se preguntó en pensamientos, sorprendida.

La luz estaba ahora más cerca y por primera vez, la esperanza se encendió en su corazón. Iba a sobrevivir a esto.

El tiempo no tenía ningún significado para ella, pero finalmente sus ojos se abrieron. Jadeó y se sentó en la cama mirando alrededor, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse sola. Ella esperaba poder ver el hermoso rostro de Legolas para saludarla, pero no vio a nadie. Se echó atrás cerrando los ojos recordando su horrible experiencia, pero poco a poco sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras sus manos se posaban en su vientre. Había sobrevivido, y ahora sabía el por qué. Se dejó vencer de nuevo por el sueño, pero esta vez no estaría perdida en la oscuridad.

…

El ejército se dirigió hacia la última batalla avanzando lentamente hacia Mordor. Legolas miró hacia atrás una vez más cuando algo llamó la atención de sus sentidos. Casi esperó ver a su dorado amor saludándole desde las murallas.

—_Que idea tan tonta._ —se reprochó a sí mismo.

Por alguna razón, ahora su corazón se sentía ligero; aunque todos sabían que no se trataba de una batalla que pudieran ganar y que probablemente ya no volverían. Su esperanza dependía de dos valientes hobbits. Si ellos podían darles una oportunidad, su sacrificio habría valido la pena. Al menos él podía ir a su muerte sabiendo que su amor iba a sobrevivir. No todo estaba perdido aún.

…

Los días que siguieron, Éowyn descansó y poco a poco fue recuperando sus fuerzas. No era alguien que pudiera estar encerrada por mucho tiempo, así que decidió vagar largamente por las murallas y explorar el castillo.

No podía dejar de estar molesta por haber sido dejada atrás, pero también comprendía la urgencia de la batalla que se avecinaba, así que rezaba por que sus amigos y su familia regresaran a salvo, particularmente cierto elfo.

En sus paseos, conoció a otra alma que necesitaba de consuelo y compañía, Faramir. Era hijo del senescal de Gondor, ella había podido percibir que tenía un alma gentil. Había mucho dolor detrás de aquellos ojos castaños y, aunque habían hablado de muchas cosas, él parecía evitar hablar mucho sobre si mismo. Faramir era un guerrero, pero ella podía decir que era mucho más que eso. Juntos formaron una amistad que parecía ayudarles a ambos a sanar, tanto física como espiritualmente.

…

El ejército de Gondor esperó afuera de la Puerta Negra de Mordor, los caballos se movían inquietos consientes de la batalla que estaba por venir. De pronto, las puertas se abrieron y el Ojo de Sauron se posó sobre ellos. Se quedaron ahí por un momento, como si estuvieran paralizados, mientras las grandes hordas de orcos y trolls salían de la puerta del mal. Pronto, Aragorn lanzó un fuerte grito y corrió hacia el enemigo, con sus amigos siguiéndole detrás. Esto despertó a los hombres y todos se precipitaron hacia su destino.

…

Faramir se quedó observando a la belleza dorada que se encontraba al lado de él. Fue conquistado y sorprendido por la belleza, el coraje y la fuerza de Éowyn. Aunque sabía que ella suspiraba por otro, él disfrutaba de la atención que le brindaba.

Nadie además de su hermano le había demostrado tanta consideración. Éowyn se había encariñado con aquel guerrero de suave voz y su amistad le había ayudado a soportar esas últimas semanas. Ambos habían perdido familiares en esta misión y, aunque sus pensamientos siempre se centraban en Legolas, el sencillo humor y la presencia de Faramir le ayudaban a hacer frente a la preocupación y a mantener los oscuros recuerdos a raya.

—Hoy estás a millas de distancia, Éowyn. —habló Faramir mientras se acercaba a ella en la almena. Él había estado ahí un rato limitándose a observarla hasta que decidió acercarse. Se veía tan triste y tan hermosa observando Mordor, con sus dorados cabellos revolviéndose con el viento. Observó su sonrisa y cómo ponía sus brazos alrededor de su vientre de manera protectora. ¡Cómo deseaba sustituir sus brazos con los suyos!

Faramir decidió al fin lanzar toda precaución al viento y se acercó a ella, envolviéndola suavemente con sus brazos. Ella comenzó a empujarlo lejos de ella, pero luego se dejó caer en su abrazo; silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus mejillas. Él sabía que su corazón estaba con alguien en Mordor, pero se sentía feliz de tener ese pequeño momento con ella.

—Los veremos de nuevo, Éowyn. Sólo debemos tener fe.

Ella asintió en silencio con la cabeza. Permanecieron así por un momento, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

…

La batalla se prolongó cuando las criaturas de Mordor se abalanzaron sobre el pequeño ejército de Gondor. Gandalf apuntó su bastón hacia ellos, viéndose años más joven de lo que parecía. También a la derecha de Legolas, la voz familiar de Gimli sonaba con su conteo a cada golpe letal que daba con su hacha. Legolas se sentía tranquilo de saber que al menos algunos de sus amigos aún se encontraban vivos y bien. Salvajemente, él decapitó a un orco que tenía al frente echando un vistazo a su alrededor esperando ver a Aragorn. Incluso si los hobbits tenían éxito, Aragorn necesitaba sobrevivir.

—_¿Dónde estaría el pueblo de la Tierra Media sin su rey?_ —pensó fugazmente mientras azotaba y clavaba su larga daga a través de un amenazante troll.

De repente, una advertencia tiró de su conciencia y se dio la vuelta encontrando al fin a su amigo.

—_¡Por los Valar!_ —Un enorme troll se dirigía hacia el montaraz. Luchó por apartar a los orcos que se interponían en su camino, tenía que llegar al lado de su amigo o todo estaría perdido. El pánico se apoderó de él cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca lo lograría. Observó con horror como su amigo fue lanzado al suelo, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al darse cuenta de que Aragorn iba a ser aplastado por el peso de la enorme criatura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó caer al suelo sus dagas gemelas y sacó su arco. Olvidando su propia seguridad, disparó una flecha hacia el troll. Suavemente sacó la segunda flecha, pero justo antes de lanzarla, un dolor agudo estalló en su vientre y apenas alcanzó a disparar antes de que su fuerza comenzara a fallarle. Soltó su arco y miró en shock hacia abajo. Se aferró a la espada enterrada en su abdomen pero sus manos no lograron librarse de ella, sus rodillas comenzaron a doblarse mientras el horrible orco frente a él reía. Pensó que iba a desmayarse cuando la criatura retorció la espada en sus entrañas.

—_¿Será aquí dónde muera?_ —Pensó mientras gritaba de dolor. —_Espero haber sido lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a Aragorn…_—Fue su último pensamiento coherente.

Miraba a su atacante esperando el último golpe cuando una extraña mirada pasó por el rostro de los monstruos, pronto el orco cayó frente a él. Legolas apenas se dio cuenta de que el hacha del Gimli se encontraba enterrada en la espalda del orco debido al insoportable dolor. El enano lanzó un grito de pánico al ver al elfo tratando de sacar el objeto de su cuerpo, pero la sangre que brotaba de la herida lo hacía tan resbaladizo que no podía lograrlo. Gimli sostuvo a su amigo antes de que cayera por completo al suelo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la batalla llegaba a su fin cuando el ojo de Sauron comenzó a desmoronarse.

**Continuará…**

…**.**

**¡Hola a todos! Siento la demora, pero ya tengo el siguiente capi casi listo, sólo me falta un párrafo para terminarlo y revisarlo de manera general *o*  
>Muchísimas gracias por leer, en serio ^-^<strong>

**¡Respuestas a reviews!**

**Galaxia SH: **Me pasó lo mismo cuando lo leí, como que una no imagina a Éowyn sufrir tanto. Y pues si, en el libro Aragorn la saca del trance… pero aquí su corazón pertenece a Legolas ^-^ ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! ¡Igualmente un abrazo! ^-^

**Guest: **¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! ^-^

**¡Bueno, si no es hoy nos vemos mañana en el siguiente capi! ¡Un abrazo y saludo a todos los que leen el fic! ^-^**


	9. Capítulo nueve

**Aviso:**** El siguiente fic es de Alanic, yo solamente me encargo de traducir su maravillosa historia ^-^**

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo nueve.**

Aragorn no podía creer su mala suerte, no sólo había sido lanzado al suelo por el troll, sino que ahora estaba siendo aplastado lentamente. Él sabía que la muerte siempre era una posibilidad en la batalla, pero siempre pensó que sería una flecha o una espada la causante de su caída, no un pie gigante, que ironía era todo aquello. Justo cuando sus costillas comenzaron a agrietarse y la presión llegó a ser abrumadora, se detuvo. Dirigió su vista hacia arriba para ver una familiar flecha con plumas verdes clavada en el cuello del troll, segundos después una segunda flecha se clavó en uno de los ojos de la bestia y ésta cayó de espaldas, muerta. Su amigo lo había salvado una vez más. El dolor se apoderó de él cuando se puso de pie; sus costillas se encontraban cuarteadas, en el peor de los casos rotas, haciendo de cada respiración una agonía. Se dio cuenta de que la batalla a su alrededor se detuvo y su atención fue captada por el Ojo de Sauron que caía desde lo alto. ¡Frodo y Sam lo habían logrado!

Gimli gritó el nombre de Aragorn mientras sostenía con cuidado a Legolas en el suelo. No prestó atención a la caída del Gran Ojo, la preocupación por su amigo bloqueaba todo lo demás. Legolas gimió de dolor cuando Gimli lo recostó delicadamente. El enano tomó la espada y la sacó rápidamente del estómago del elfo.

Legolas trató de mantenerse en silencio, pero un grito de agonía escapó de su boca. La sangre manaba de la herida y Gimli sollozó tratando de detenerla.

—¡Aragorn! —gritó de nuevo. Tomó su capa y la presionó contra la herida haciendo gritar de nuevo al elfo, lo cual al fin llamó la atención de Aragorn.

El júbilo que estalló en Aragorn pronto se convirtió en horror cuando escuchó una voz familiar lanzar un grito de dolor. Cuando el monstruoso ejército de Sauron emprendió la huida, Aragorn corrió frenéticamente por el campo de batalla tratando de encontrar a su amigo. Pronto pudo ver al enano inclinado sobre una persona tendida sobre el suelo.

Corrió hacia ellos y casi se desmayó al ver la escena frente a él. Legolas yacía en medio de un charco de sangre que se extendía rápidamente mientras un agitado Gimli trataba desesperadamente ayudarlo. La abierta herida en su estómago iba a matarlo.

¡¿Cómo había podido suceder aquello?! ¡Legolas acababa de salvarlo! Por supuesto, el tonto elfo había sacado su arco en medio de la batalla para salvarle y había pagado el precio más alto por ello. Aragorn se dejó caer al lado de su mejor amigo y movió a Gimli a un costado para examinar la herida. La sangre seguía corriendo en ríos bajo la túnica y las polainas de Legolas. La respiración del elfo era laboriosa y sus manos se aferraban a su vientre en un intento por detener el sangrado también.

Aragorn apartó suavemente las manos del elfo y trató de confortarlo en élfico mientras le ordenaba a Gimli comenzar a rasgar su capa en tiras. Podía decir que la espada fue retorcida cruelmente, lo que hizo que Aragorn temiera que también hubiera daños internos. Cortó la túnica del elfo y aplicó presión de nuevo en un intento por disminuir el sangrado. Cuando Aragorn presionó más su abdomen, Legolas lanzó un ahogado grito y se desplomó sin fuerzas. Un hilo de sangre caía por la comisura de su boca, lo que confirmó los peores temores de Aragorn. Le tomó el pulso rápidamente y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo encontró, débil, pero ahí estaba.

Gandalf había empujado a todos de su camino y se arrodilló al lado de Aragorn. Inmediatamente posó sus manos sobre las del montaraz y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras. Un leve resplandor se extendió desde sus manos hasta el cuerpo del elfo y entre dientes habló con ira.

—¡Veneno! —Ayudó a Aragorn a limpiar y presionar la herida, la cual había dejado de sangrar por el momento. Mostrando preocupación en sus ojos habló. —Debemos llevarlo de vuelta a Gondor a toda prisa o perderá la vida.

Gandalf se puso de pie y elevó su bastón al aire y, entonces, las águilas gigantes aparecieron en el cielo. Dos volaron hacia Mordor mientras las otras aterrizaban en el campo de batalla esperando por los deseos del mago. Rápidamente agradeció a sus emplumados amigos y le indicó a la compañía que subieran a sus espaldas. Sin dudarlo, Aragorn levantó a Legolas en sus brazos y subió al águila más cercana, olvidando incluso su propio dolor en las costillas. Gimli trató de brincar tras él, pero no podía hacerlo sin ayuda. Las manos de Aragorn estaban ocupadas con el elfo, así que mientras el enano protestaba, el águila alzó el vuelo tomando al enano entre sus garras. Rápidamente voló hacia Gondor.

…

Éowyn había estado paseando de nuevo por las almenas, el viento la golpeó cuando ella dirigió la mirada hacia Mordor. Sabía que algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo. Faramir le había seguido y la observó con preocupación.

—Vuelve a dentro Éowyn, hay mucho viento aquí. Puedo sentir que una tormenta se avecina.

Todo su cuerpo se aflojó, ella había estado segura de que algo importante había sucedido, pero no tenía idea de qué. Se dio la vuelta para echar una última mirada cuando observó una figura lejos en el cielo.

—Faramir, ¿tú ves eso? ¿puedes decirme lo que es? —preguntó Éowyn mientras se cubría los ojos con la vista perdida en la distancia.

Él se acercó a su lado y miró intensamente en la dirección en la que ella había señalado.

—Definitivamente hay algo ahí mi Señora, pero todavía está muy lejos.

Esperaron con impaciencia a que las figuras estuvieran un poco más cerca. Su corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y su estómago se sentía extrañamente revuelto. Parecían ser enormes aves.

—¡Son águilas y parecen estar llevando personas! —exclamó Éowyn.

Con todos sus sentidos en alerta, temblaba mientras las aves se aproximaban. El viento que ya era fuerte azotó con más fuerza debido al majestuoso movimiento de las enormes alas. Éowyn comenzó a perder el equilibrio pero Faramir la sostuvo y la mantuvo de pie. Sus rodillas casi se doblaron al ver lo que llevaban. Aragorn montaba a la primera ave y pudo ver que un cabello entre dorado y plateado se revolvía con él. Nadie tenía ese color de cabello, tenía que ser Legolas y parecía estar en los brazos del montaraz. Sólo había una razón por la cual Aragorn lo podía estar sosteniendo, Legolas había resultado herido. Faramir la abrazó cuando ella comenzó a caer, la enorme ave comenzó a aterrizar a unos metros de ellos.

Aragorn sujetó aún más cerca de Legolas cuando este comenzó a despertarse y a luchar entre sus brazos, completamente desorientado. Cuando sus azules ojos se abrieron se sorprendió al ver a Éowyn, sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas ella se encontraba bien de nuevo pero, ¿de quién eran aquellos brazos que la sostenían? Se quedó mirando con incredulidad hasta que Aragorn se deslizó de la espalda del águila y comenzó a correr hacia las salas de curación con él. La sacudida del aterrizaje le arrancó un agonizante grito de dolor a través de su cintura y rápidamente perdió la conciencia de nuevo.

El enano cayó de las garras de la enorme ave con una sarta de maldiciones que hicieron notar su aterrizaje. Todas las miradas se centraron en el elfo y el montaraz. Cuando Gimli no continuó con la ironía que naturalmente habría acompañado a un abuso de semejante tipo, eso habló por si sólo de la gravedad de la situación. El enano se levantó por si sólo con algunas quejas y rápidamente siguió a Aragorn.

Éowyn gritó el nombre de Legolas mientras se apartaba de Faramir. Ella corrió rápidamente hacia Aragorn rebasando fácilmente al enano, el cual se dirigía tan rápidamente hacia el castillo que ni siquiera paró para reconocerla.

—¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! ¡¿Qué tan mal fue herido?! —gritó ella mientras lo seguía a las Salas de Curación. Él quería responderle, pero la adrenalina comenzaba a disminuir y sus propias heridas estaban empezando a hacer mella en él y esto combinado al dolor y la preocupación que estaba sintiendo por su amigo hacía que contrabajo se mantuviera en pie. Parecía que era la mayor distancia que Aragorn hubiera recorrido nunca. Por fin las familiares camas estuvieron a la vista y rápida, pero cuidadosamente, recostó a su amigo en la más cercana.

Éowyn se dejó caer al lado de Legolas y ahogó un gritó por lo que vio. Había sangre por todos lados.

—¡Por los Valar, no! —gritó y trató de tomarlo entre sus brazos. Delicadamente, Aragorn la empujó a un lado mientras comenzaba a intentar salvar la vida de Legolas.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia su pecho tratando de encontrar algún latido cuando Gandalf se precipitó en el lugar y ambos comenzaron a trabajar desesperadamente sobre el elfo.

Las lágrimas de Éowyn comenzaron a fluir libremente mientras observaba como ambos hacían todo lo que estaba en su poder para salvarlo. Gimli y Faramir se acercaron silenciosamente a su lado, mirando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos; la conmoción los mantenía en silencio e inmóviles. Finalmente, Éowyn no pudo contenerse y se volvió al enano.

—Por favor, maestro Enano, decidme lo que sucedió.

Sin apartar la vista del drama frente a él, respondió:

—El tonto elfo tomó su arco en medio de la batalla y una espada lo atravesó por su esfuerzo. —Gimli refunfuñó, pero quienes lo conocían podían escuchar la preocupación y la tristeza en su áspero tono.

—Él estaba salvando mi vida una vez más, mi Señora. —Dijo Aragorn en voz baja mientras se apresuraba a mezclar una especie de pasta. Otro curandero llegó corriendo con un recipiente de agua y vendajes limpios. —Por favor, tráeme un hilo y aguja también. —Ordenó Aragorn y el curandero se apresuró a cumplir con el pedido.

Aragorn retiró la ensangrentada tela y comprobó la horrible herida. Rojas líneas se extendían por la pálida piel del elfo, una señal de que el veneno se abría paso a través de su cuerpo. Moretones púrpura también habían aparecido alrededor de la herida.

—Es lo que me temía, está sangrando internamente…—dijo Aragorn y se volvió hacia Gandalf.

Gandalf posó sus manos sobre el estómago del elfo y se concentró.

—Debemos detener la hemorragia interna. —dijo mientras Aragorn se giraba para tomar un cuchillo.

—Desearía que Elrond estuviera aquí, esto supera mis habilidades de curación. —dijo afligido el futuro rey de Gondor.

Faramir observaba todo aquello, olvidando en el proceso a todo el mundo que corría de un lado a otro tratando de salvar la vida de Legolas. Había visto al elfo con Aragorn y también había escuchado de la cercana amistad entre los dos.

—"_¿Podría ser el elfo de quien Éowyn está enamorada? Por supuesto que no." _—desechó la idea. —_"´¿Podría ser Aragorn?"_ —Faramir reflexionaba sobre aquello mientras todo continuaba alrededor de él.

Éowyn se acercó al lado de Aragorn y habló.

—Yo puedo ayudar. —dijo mientras esterilizaba el cuchillo.

—Está inconsciente por ahora, pero necesito a todos cerca en caso de que despierte. Ustedes tendrán que sostenerle y mantenerle quieto, no puedo arriesgarme a darle nada o me temo que no despertará nunca. —Aragorn esperó a que todos se pusieran en posición y rezó a sí mismo por que el elfo se mantuviera inconsciente hasta que él terminara.

—Espera. —Dijo Gandalf mientras tomaba una medicina en la que había estado trabajando y vertió un poco en la garganta de Legolas. —El veneno no permite que la sangre coagule. Él ya ha perdido demasiada, así que espero que esto evite la pérdida adicional un poco.

Éowyn se mantuvo de pie al lado de Aragorn. Gimli, Gandalf y Faramir tomaron cada uno los brazos y piernas de Legolas, listos para ayudar si era necesario. Aragorn respiró profundamente y despacio cortó el pálido estómago del elfo ampliando la herida que ya lo marcaba. Enseguida, la sangre comenzó a fluir. Éowyn la limpió mientras Aragorn trataba de localizar el órgano que se encontraba dañado.

Aragorn sentía cómo el sudor se deslizaba por su espalda mientras suturaba la herida. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando los ojos del elfo se abrieron, comenzando a convulsionar. Los compañeros entraron en acción y lo sostuvieron mientras Aragorn trataba de tranquilizarlo. Un grito de dolor escapó de su garganta y Éowyn estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando él se estremeció y relajó de nuevo. Rápidamente le tomó el pulso y se relajó al encontrarlo, aunque estaba muy lejos de ser constante y muy débil para su gusto.

Todos lucían casi tan pálidos como Legolas cuando Aragorn cosía a toda prisa la incisión para cerrarla y colocar la pasta que él había usado antes en la primera herida. A continuación, limpió de nuevo el área y lo envolvió con vendas limpias. Finalmente se dejó caer hacia atrás con un suspiro.

—Ahora tenemos que rezar y esperar.

…

Unas horas después Aragorn, Gandalf y Gimli tenían que irse del lado de Legolas cuando llegó el aviso de que los Medianos habían sido encontrados y traídos de regreso, ya que también necesitaban también de cuidados.

Éowyn dijo una pequeña breve oración en agradecimiento a Frodo y Sam por haber destruido el Anillo Único y haber vivido para contarlo.

—"_Por lo menos una cosa ha salido bien el día de hoy."_ —pensó mientras acariciaba con amor el rostro de Legolas.

Pasó la noche acurrucada en la silla al lado de su cama, sin poder dormir por el miedo a que él dejara de respirar en cualquier momento.

—"_¿Cómo puede estar sucediendo esto?"_ —Faramir había sido llamado fuera, pero Gimli había regresado en algún momento de la noche y se enteró de que Legolas apenas se había movido de su lado cuando ella fue herida. Ahora, el destino conspiraba de nuevo contra ellos para que se encontraran en la misma habitación pero aún lejos uno del otro. Había tanto que Éowyn necesitaba decirle…

—"_Hay algo que muy importante que debo decirle…"_—pensó mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Los siguientes días fueron una visión borrosa de visitantes y médicos. Faramir había regresado y se sentaba con ella cada vez que podía, su tranquila presencia la consolaba y le ayudaba a mantenerse fuerte.

El estado de Legolas cambiaba cada tanto, ardía de fiebre o temblaba de frío. Éowyn y Aragorn se habían turnado para colocarle paños de agua fría o abrigarlo con mantas cuando fuera necesario.

Gandalf dijo que la fiebre era la forma en que su cuerpo combatía el veneno, pero nadie podía explicar el frío. Merry y Pippin lo habían visitado al igual que a Frodo y Sam, pero conforme pasaban los días sus espíritus comenzaban a decaer. Finalmente, la fiebre se había desaparecido pero Legolas no recuperaba la conciencia del todo. Ocasionalmente se movía violentamente y murmuraba en su propio idioma. Éowyn no tenía idea de lo que decía y Aragorn parecía no querer traducírselo. Lo más preocupante era el hecho de que su herida aún continuaba sangrando, no eran cantidades grandes, pero si las suficientes como para tener que cambiarle los vendajes frecuentemente.

Siendo un elfo, la herida ya debería haber sanado, pero aún continuaba sin cambio alguno. La única parte brillante era que él parecía capaz de tragar, así que se aseguraron de que siempre tuviera caldo y agua para tratar de mantener sus fuerzas y ayudar a la pérdida de sangre.

…

A medida que los días se convirtieron en semanas, Aragorn finalmente habló de trasladar a Legolas a otro sitio, pero esto amenazaba con causar demasiados daños físicos como para llevarlo a cabo. Tenía una coronación planeaba y necesitaban de su ayuda. Aún continuaba revisándole a diario, pero no había ningún cambio.

Faramir se había quedado y se mantenía acompañando a Éowyn tanto como le fuera posible, pero incluso él tenía asuntos que atender también. Gimli se quedaba al lado del elfo con firmeza al igual que la dama blanca de Rohan, pero pronto tuvo que irse para ayudar a un comité de enanos que estaba por llegar.

Sintiéndose sola y desesperada, Éowyn se metió en la cama con Legolas, esperando que su presencia pudiera confortarlo. Lo abrazó y habló con él, lo bañó y cambió sus sábanas y ropa de cama ignorando a los curanderos y sirvientes, los cuales creían que ella debía dejar que ellos cuidaran de él. Ella nunca había sido la clase de persona que se preocupara por lo que los demás pensaran. Incluso Éomer había mantenido su distancia acercándose ocasionalmente para mirarla o tratar de convencerla de que lo dejara y durmiera en su propia cama. Sin que Éowyn lo supiera, Faramir había sido fundamental para controlar a Éomer cuando este estuvo listo para irrumpir en la habitación y arrastrarla fuera del lado del elfo, el hijo del Senescal lo había llevado a un lado y de algún modo lo convenció de que la dejara ser. Si no hubiese estado tan concentrada, se habría podido preguntar por aquel cambio tan inusual de corazón de su volátil hermano, pero tal y como estaba, se aliviaba de no tener que lidiar con él.

La vida se movía alrededor de Legolas. Incluso los hobbits iban a visitarle cada vez menos ya que les era difícil ver a su amigo en esa condición.

Hacía tiempo que habían trasladado al elfo a una habitación privada que daba al patio. Aragorn se había asegurado de que tanto el aire fresco como la luz del sol estuvieran lo suficientemente disponibles para su amigo enfermo. Éowyn se puso de pie y observó a toda la gente que había comenzado a llegar para la coronación y no se sorprendió al ver a un grupo de elfos entre los invitados. Sabía que Aragorn había sido criado por los elfos, se preguntaba si esos serían sus familiares o los de Legolas. Pronto, Aragorn llegó con tres elfos con cabello ébano. Una vez que Aragorn terminó con las presentaciones, Éowyn no pudo ayudar pero se quedó observando a los gemelos idénticos que con buen humor se burlaban del que pronto sería el rey.

Lord Elrond se trasladó rápidamente al lado de Legolas y comenzó a examinarle cuidadosamente, la falta de curación también le preocupó. Elrond frunció el seño mientras quitaba los vendajes del torso del elfo, Aragorn lo observaba un poco nervioso hasta que él le felicitó por su cirugía. Aunque lo intentó, él tampoco supo explicar el por qué Legolas no estaba sanando como debería. No había empeorado, pero tampoco había mejorado.

El veneno había invadido su cuerpo y ellos no habían logrado expulsarlo del todo bien como pensaron al principio. Elrond mezcló numerosas medicinas varias veces en los días siguientes en un intento por librar al elfo de aquel veneno mortal pero nada parecía funcionar. Finalmente, decidió volver a abrir la herida y ver si alguna pequeña parte del arma podría haberse quedado dentro de su cuerpo, tal vez eso explicaría su condición.

Éowyn y Aragorn permanecieron inmóviles y observaron como Elrond deslizaba cuidadosamente el cuchillo en la incisión. Cortó cada punto y minuciosamente abrió la herida, la cual aún no había cerrado del todo por su cuenta. Ahora fue más fácil ver cómo la hemorragia había disminuido.

Elrond no pudo evitar contener el sonido de su respiración inhalando fuertemente cuando vio los tejidos dentro: Estaban negros e incluso parecían como si estuvieran muertos. Siseó temeroso sabiendo que tendría que cortar para llegar al tejido sano.

Aragorn palideció cuando supo la condición de su amigo.

—Ada, lo juro, no había ningún signo de infección o pus o cualquier indicador de que los tejidos tuvieran semejante daño. —dijo reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de aquello.

Elrond estaba trabajando con celo en limpiar la herida, pero sabía que su hijo seguiría culpándose a sí mismo.

—Lo sé, Aragorn. Si él no hubiera estado inconsciente durante tanto tiempo, yo tampoco me lo habría imaginado. Esperemos que esto funcione.

Éowyn se había puesto pálida cuando la herida se abrió, y ahora que Elrond había comenzado a cortar y quitar el negro tejido, el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas. Aragorn la miró justo a tiempo para ver cómo sus ojos rodaban hacia atrás mientras caía al suelo.

—¡Éowyn! —exclamó mientras corría a su lado y comprobaba su pulso. Era fuerte, pero le estaba dando trabajo recuperarse rápidamente. La levantó y la colocó en otra cama. Se frotó las manos y suavemente le dio unas palmadas a su rostro trayéndola de vuelta.

—¿Qué…? ¿…Dónde? ¡Legolas! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Me desmayé? —preguntó, visiblemente confundida.

Aragorn se limitó a asentir y la obligó a recostarse de nuevo en la cama.

—Por favor, descansa un momento Éowyn, necesito asegurarme de que Ada no necesita de mi ayuda. —dicho esto, regresó al lado de su padre mientras Éowyn se quedaba ahí, demasiado débil para seguirlo.

Elrond limpió la herida de la manera más completa que pudo, sin ser demasiado invasivo. Estaba feliz de que los órganos de alrededor no habían sido afectados todavía.

—Haz otra pasta de hojas de athelas Aragorn, voy a colocarla en la herida. No voy a suturarlo de nuevo hasta que pueda estar seguro de que he detenido esto.

De nuevo, la vigilia se mantuvo a la cabeza de Legolas, esta vez Elrond y Éowyn se quedaron con él observándole preocupados. Aragorn iba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pero su pueblo demandaba su coronación y tenía que cumplir.

La buena noticia era que Elrond al parecer había logrado que el tejido enfermo no se siguiera extendiendo, la mala era que el elfo aún continuaba inconsciente.

…

Unos días antes del gran evento, un disturbio se escuchó en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Legolas. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y un elegante elfo con el largo cabello dorado-plata al igual que el de Legolas irrumpió en la habitación.

—¡¿Por qué nadie me informó de que mi hijo había sido herido?! ¡¿A nadie aquí se le ocurrió que yo debía saberlo?! —Se puso al lado de Legolas sin siquiera echar un vistazo a Éowyn. Retiró las mantas que lo cubrían y se inclinó para examinarle mientras Aragorn y Elrond se cernían a sus espaldas tratando de explicarle que habían enviado un ave para informarle y que no tenían idea de que él nunca había recibido el mensaje. Éowyn pensó en lo gracioso que era ver a Aragorn y al siempre majestuoso Lord Elrond tratando de aplacar a esa persona que obviamente era el padre de su amado.

Un silbido escapó de sus perfectos labios cuando vio que un rojo carmesí aun manchando los vendajes.

—Esta herida tiene muchas semanas. ¿Por qué no esta sanando? ¿Tus médicos humanos son así de incompetentes? ¿Y qué hay de ti Elrond? Seguramente tú sabes cuál es el problema. ¡Exijo que alguien cure a mi hijo! —Aragorn y Elrond hicieron lo posible para calmar al Rey, pero él no quería saber nada.

—Todo el mundo déjeme, necesito un poco de tiempo a solas con mi único hijo. —Vacilantes, ellos se fueron sin decir otra palabra, incluso Éowyn no tuvo la fuerza para contradecirlo.


	10. Capítulo diez

**Aviso: ****El siguiente fanfic pertenece a Alanic, quien escribió esta maravillosa historia, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla con mucha emoción y gusto C:**

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo diez.**

Éomer se había emocionado al encontrar a su hermana recuperada a su regreso, pero el que ella hubiera estado vigilando constantemente a Legolas no le emocionaba tanto. Su primer impulso fue regresar a su conducta anterior y ejercer su voluntad sobre su hermana, pero aún no podía olvidar su pesar y ansiedad cuando ella cayó herida, así que hizo todo lo posible para tratar de controlar su temperamento. También había notado la atención que Faramir le estaba brindando a su hermana y cómo el hijo del antiguo senescal había hablado con él en nombre de Éowyn, todo ello le había dado una idea.

Un día, poniéndose al día con Faramir, Éomer había abordado el tema de Éowyn y había sido alentado por su cálida respuesta. Continuó cultivando una amistad con él y, finalmente, tomó la oportunidad y con audacia le preguntó a Faramir cuáles eran las intenciones que él tenía con su hermana.

—¿A qué os referís? —A Faramir la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Vosotros y ella os habéis vuelto muy cercanos. ¿Estáis planeando pedir su mano en matrimonio? —preguntó Éomer.

—Ella está enamorada de Legolas, ella no me aceptaría aun si ese fuera mi deseo. —tartamudeó Faramir.

—El elfo podría nunca despertar. Incluso si lo hiciera, su familia nunca le autorizaría casarse con ella. _YO _nunca le permitiría a ella casarse con él. —declaró Éomer, mirando a Faramir.

Faramir estaba claramente incómodo con aquella conversación, pero su corazón no podía parar de la emoción que brotaba.

—Yo me preocupo mucho por vuestra hermana y, si hubiera una oportunidad de que ella estuviera de acuerdo, con mucho gusto la convertiría en mi esposa. —Las palabras abandonaron su boca antes de que él pudiera pensarlo dos veces y trató de contenerse a si mismo. Él conocía muy bien a Éowyn como para saber que no era de las que se les podía decir qué hacer. —_Sin embargo, si ambas familias estaban en contra de la unión de ellos dos, ¿por qué no debería hacer públicos sus sentimientos?_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Éomer, eso era justo lo que quería oír. Una alianza con Gondor solamente fortalecería a Rohan y Faramir era muchísimo más de su agrado que cualquier otro elfo, incluyendo un príncipe.

—Con mucho gusto doy mi autorización y bendición. Hablaré con mi hermana y el rey lo más rápido posible. No tema mi señor, vuestro compromiso será anunciado pronto. _Ahora, al siguiente paso._ —pensó Éomer con entusiasmo.

Faramir no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nervioso?

…

Aragorn sacudió su cabeza cuando dejaba a su sirviente encontrar habitaciones más "apropiadas" para Legolas. Thranduil había insistido en que debía ser trasladado a una habitación más amplia para que pudiera estar al lado de su hijo más cómodamente. Aragorn suspiró lamentando su decisión de hablar de nuevo con el padre de Legolas sin el apoyo de Elrond. Él sabía que su amigo hubiera sido muy infeliz si se encontrara despierto, pues fingir nunca había sido parte de la personalidad de Legolas. Aragorn volvió a suspirar en voz alta, él sólo quería hacer al Rey de Mirkwood lo más feliz que podía. Tal vez Thranduil podría percibir por qué su hijo seguía enfermo y por qué todos los demás habían fallado hasta ahora.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz del rey interrumpir sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién era la mujer que se encontraba sentada al lado de Legolas esta mañana? —preguntó Thranduil casi después de pensarlo.

—Esa era Éowyn. Es la hermana del nuevo rey de Rohan. —Aragorn respondió con cautela, sabiendo a dónde probablemente se dirigía esta conversación.

—Ella es una mortal. —continuó Thranduil con desprecio. De pronto se detuvo y dirigió toda su atención hacia el ahora visiblemente incómodo Aragorn. —¡Espero que ella no tenga intenciones con mi hijo!

—Ah, su Majestad, yo no soy el indicado para hablar de cuál es la relación que ellos puedan tener. Sé que Legolas encontró mucho consuelo en ella a través de estos últimos meses tan difíciles y ella con él. Ella no se ha alejado de su lado más que por unas cuantas horas desde que fue traído aquí.

—No deseo tenerla alrededor por más tiempo. Encuentra algo más para que ella haga.—dijo despectivamente. —Obviamente, ella no le está haciendo ningún bien. ¡Él debería estar arriba y de aquí a allá ahora, no acostado ahí tan cerca de la muerte al igual que hace semanas atrás!

—Thranduil, usted no puede culpar a Éowyn de la condición de Legolas. Ella únicamente…—La ira de Aragorn apenas pudo ser reprimida cuando él trató de hablar con algo de sensatez ante los prejuicios del elfo frente a él, pero el padre de Legolas lo interrumpió.

—Ya me escuchaste, Aragorn. No lo volveré a decir. —se dio la vuelta y habló brevemente con dos de sus guardias, quienes establecieron su residencia fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Legolas.

Thranduil reanudó su vigilia junto a la cama de su hijo, desestimando efectivamente a Aragorn.

El que pronto sería rey se limitó a sacudir la cabeza mientras iba en busca de Éowyn para suavizar este último golpe.

…

Horas más tarde, una muy preocupada Éowyn vagaba por los pasillos en busca de su amor. De repente, pudo ver a unos elfos con los colores de Mirkwood.

—_¿Por qué lo trasladaron y por qué están custodiando la puerta de su recámara?_ —se preguntaba mientras se dirigía decididamente por el pasillo. Aragorn la interceptó justo a tiempo.

—Éowyn, ven conmigo, necesitamos hablar. —dijo manteniendo baja la voz, la tomó por el codo y la giró, volviendo por donde ella había venido.

—¿Qué estas haciendo, Aragorn? Necesito estar con Legolas. —exclamó tratando de zafar su brazo del agarre del insistente explorador.

—Ahora no, Éowyn. No sé si Legolas te habló mucho de su padre, pero él no es un elfo con el que te puedas llevar bien fácilmente y la condición de Legolas aún no ha cambiado… él ha estado aún peor.

—Sólo quiero sentarme con él seguro que eso no es un problema, ¿no es así?

—Bajo circunstancias normales no, no sería un problema. Desgraciadamente éstas no son circunstancias normales.

—Pero, debo estar ahí cuando despierte Aragorn, por favor. —Suplicó.

—Lo siento mucho Éowyn, pero eso no es posible en estos momentos. —Aragorn la miró aprehensivamente, esperando la explosión.

Justo entonces, Faramir apareció por la esquina, el rostro se le iluminó al ver a Éowyn.

—Faramir. —dijo Aragorn aliviado, observando el placer del hombre al ver a Éowyn y esperando que la distracción lo salvara. —Por favor, lleva a Éowyn al comedor. Han pasado muchos días desde que ella tuvo una comida decente.

Ambas partes se veían sorprendidas por la instrucción, pero Faramir pareció recuperarse rápidamente.

—Por supuesto, mi Señor. —respondió con una leve inclinación de respeto.

—Aragorn, no tengo ninguna intención de…—comenzó a hablar Éowyn.

—Asegúrate también de que llegue a su habitación y duerma bien esta noche. Necesita estar fresca para las festividades de mañana. —continuó Aragorn.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. —respondió con una expresión de duda en su atractivo rostro. —Pero como usted bien sabe, mi Señora siempre hace lo que le plazca.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi misma, y ahora mismo, deseo ver a Legolas. —exigió Éowyn casi dando un pisotón del enfado.

—No tengo ninguna duda de eso mi Señora, pero le pido con toda sinceridad, como amigo, por favor haga lo que le he pedido. No podré manejar más el estrés en estos momentos. Tenga piedad de mí. —Suplicó Aragorn, haciendo uso de sus mejores ojos de cachorro esperando que ella no lo ignorara fácilmente.

Éowyn comenzó a decir no, entonces titubeó, mirando al pobre hombre. Él siempre había tenido una apariencia desaliñada, pero ahora lucía completamente agobiado y exhausto.

—"_¿Realmente puedo negarme a su simple petición teniendo en cuenta todo lo que está tratando en este momento?"_ —Se irguió a si misma por completo y finalmente tomó el brazo de Faramir. —Si lo pones de esa manera Aragorn, cumpliré todos sus deseos. No he visto al Señor Faramir en mucho tiempo y será agradable ponerme al día con él.

El rostro de Faramir se rompió en una sonrisa ante aquello.

—Pero por favor, promete que me harás saber si hay algún cambio en la condición de Legolas.

—Tienes mi palabra, Éowyn. —Aragorn se inclinó ligeramente a medida que se alejó corriendo, contento de haber evitado la situación por un corto tiempo.

Éowyn dejó que Faramir la guiara al comedor, donde ambos compartieron una agradable comida poniéndose al corriente entre ellos de los últimos acontecimientos en el castillo. Con la coronación a un día de distancia, había mucho que hacer.

Éomer pasó por un momento muy difícil tratando de ocultar su alegría viendo a los dos juntos.

—_Ya era hora de que se apartara del lado de ese elfo._ —pensó. —_Ahora, a hablar con Aragorn._

Éomer se encontró con el que pronto sería el Rey después en la tarde.

—_Tal vez lo preparativos para mañana lo distraerán en mi favor._ —pensó mientras rogaba por algunos minutos del tiempo de Aragorn.

—Si puedes hacerlo rápido. —respondió a la petición de Éomer.

—Necesito tu aprobación para una propuesta de matrimonio a Éowyn. —comenzó Éomer.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De verdad tenemos que discutir eso ahora? —Aragorn frunció el seño, desconcertado y esperando a ver a dónde iba todo esto.

—Faramir desea tomar su mano en matrimonio y yo deseo que él la tenga.

—Eso es bueno y está bien, pero ¿qué es lo que Éowyn desea?

Justo entonces, uno de los sirvientes se acercó y tiró de Aragorn hacia un lado. Éomer sonrió, contento por la distracción. Cuando Aragorn regresó a su lado, él continuó.

—Ellos se llevan muy bien y han llegado a conocerse íntimamente durante su recuperación.

Aragorn alzó las cejas.

—Íntimamente, ¿eh? Pero pensé que se preocupaba por Legolas.

—Lo hace, pero todos nosotros sabemos que su padre nunca aprobará un matrimonio entre ellos, siendo el caso yo tampoco. Es mejor de este modo. Rohan forjará una fuerte alianza con Gondor. Este lazo fortalecerá ambas tierras.

Aragorn pensó por un momento, con su plática esa mañana con Thranduil aún fresca en su mente. Tal vez sería lo mejor para Legolas y Éowyn parar aquello antes de que ambos salieran lastimados.

—Tú tienes un buen argumento, pero desearía saber qué es lo que el corazón de Éowyn desea, no lo que nosotros deseamos para ella.

—Entonces, ¿apruebas esta unión si Éowyn está de acuerdo? —preguntó Éomer con una maliciosa sonrisa apareciendo por su rostro.

De nuevo, Aragorn fue llamado a un lado por un momento. Se volvió por encima del hombro y le llamó de vuelta mientras se alejaba a toda prisa.

—Si, tienen mi aprobación.

—_Por orden del Alto Rey._ —pensó Éomer, muy complacido por su último logro. Las cosas estaban marchando justo como quería, ahora necesitaba pasar a la siguiente fase: el rey elfo podía ser la clave para el éxito de su plan.

…

Thranduil no se había apartado del lado de su hijo durante las últimas horas. Sus mejores médicos habían trabajado sobre Legolas tratando de encontrar la razón de su falta de curación.

—Fue una herida muy grave mi Señor, y parece que un potente veneno ha hecho su efecto muy bien. Le he dado un estimulante para ver si despierta. —dijo Brenan, el médico a la cabeza de Mirkwood.

—Eso no le hará daño, ¿verdad? —exigió Thranduil.

—No lo creo, mi Señor. Necesitamos conseguir algunas pistas, quizás Legolas pueda arrojarnos algo de luz por si mismo sobre el problema. —contestó Brenan. —¿Qué daño podemos hacer en este punto, Su Majestad?

Thranduil asintió tristemente y suavemente sacudió a Legolas.

—Vuelve a nosotros, ion nin. Necesitamos hablar.

Legolas comenzó a moverse algo inquieto y Thranduil se mantuvo hablando con él, rogándole que despertara. El elfo luchaba para volver a la consciencia, el dolor incrementaba a cada momento.

—¿Ada? —Dijo con una débil y ronca voz desde la cama, seguida por una tos.

—¡Rápido! ¡Denle un poco de agua! —ordenó Thranduil mientras tomaba a su enfermo hijo en sus brazos.

—Ada, ¡ahh! —gritó por el dolor. Miró a su alrededor, aturdido. —¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Éowyn? ¿Aragorn y Gimli están bien? —preguntó Legolas mientras tomaba unos sorbos de agua para aliviar su garganta reseca.

—Legolas, tu estás de vuelta en Gondor, Aragorn y Gimli están bien. De hecho, la coronación de Aragorn es mañana. —contestó Thranduil, evitando cuidadosamente hacer cualquier mención de Éowyn.

—¿Qué? ¿He estado dormido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¡Ah! —un silbido de dolor escapó una vez más de sus labios cuando intentó ponerse de pie. Su mano voló a su estómago y respiró profundamente cuando fue gentilmente colocado hacia abajo por su padre. —Recuerdo estarle disparando al troll, y luego creo que había un águila. Aragorn debió haberme traído hasta aquí… _Y Éowyn estaba siendo agarrada por Faramir._ —esto último lo pensó para sí mismo. —_¿Estaba soñando?  
>"<em>¿Es por eso que estás aquí, Ada?, ¿por la coronación de Aragorn? —preguntó débilmente, sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse. La oscuridad lo atraía hacia ella una vez más y su cansado cuerpo quería escapar del ardiente dolor.

—Estoy aquí por eso y por ti, ion nin. —respondió Thranduil. —Pero discutiremos eso más tarde. Ahora, necesitamos saber cómo te sientes.

—Bien. —dijo suavemente mientras sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo. —Por favor, encuentra a Éowyn, Ada.

Thranduil fingió no haber escuchado la petición de su hijo.

—Por favor, no intentes ocultar nada. Has estado inconsciente las últimas dos semanas y tu herida no se está curando. ¡Tenemos que averiguar por qué!

—¡Dos semanas! —Legolas se comenzó a despertar completamente y de repente se sintió mal. No pudo reprimir las náuseas que nacieron de su estómago. Su padre rápidamente lo giró a su lado y un recipiente fue puesto bajo su barbilla, gritó de dolor cuando dejó escapar lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

Thranduil le frotó la espalda mientras él continuaba lanzando arcadas. Finalmente fue capaz de recostarlo hacia atrás sobre su espalda y calmarlo.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Legolas.

—No me siento bien, Ada. —dijo, sonando mucho más pequeño que el joven elfo que él recordaba.

Brenan se inclinó y suavemente comenzó a preguntarle a Legolas sobre sus síntomas.

—¿Sientes una sensación de calor en alguna parte? ¿El dolor es más como un dolor o como agujas y alfileres? —El interrogatorio se prolongó hasta que Legolas no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Finalmente, cayó en la oscuridad una vez más.

—Eso me da un poco de algo para seguir adelante. —dijo Brenan. —De verdad pienso que debemos llevarlo de vuelta a Mirkwood. Ahí hay algunos libros que creo que pueden arrojarnos alguna pista sobre esto. Tampoco creo que esta monstruosa piedra le esté ayudando mucho, él necesita naturaleza, árboles…—su voz se apagó.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Brenan. Haré los arreglos. ¿Crees que será capaz de sobrevivir al viaje? —Thranduil lució preocupado.

—¿Qué tenemos que perder? —respondió Brenan con tristeza.

**Lamento la demora, pero me he distraído y cuando me di cuenta… ¡ya había pasado un mes de que subí el último capítulo! Bueno, pero aquí estoy jaja**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen! Espero que el fanfic les siga gustando tanto como a mi n.n**

**GalaxiaSH:** ¡Ya sé! ¡Yo igual me emocioné cuando Thranduil apareció! Adsuahd *o* Ya pronto tendrás las respuestas a tus preguntas… juju  
>Aww, muchasmuchas gracias por tu review n.n No te preocupes, lamentablemente nuestras vidas no son fanfics ;O; y es normal que no siempre encontremos tiempo n.n<br>No, no, era mi deber como amante de *cofcofLegolascofcof* Legolas/Éowyn traducirlo n.n Para mi es maravilloso, lo vuelvo a vivir jaja n.n  
>Sisi, sin duda Faramir es de los personajes más nobles, ya ves que Éomer lo quiere arrastrar en su locura D: Aww, y nuestro Legolas… tan indefenso en estos capítulos u.u<br>¡Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic! Jaja ¡Igualmente te mando un beso enorme! n.n


	11. Capítulo once

**Aviso: El siguiente fanfic le pertenece a Alanic. Yo simplemente me encargo de traducir su maravillosa historia. *O***

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo once.**

Sus azules ojos se abrieron. Miró a su alrededor, confundido con lo que vio. Reconoció el lugar, pero no era en dónde él esperaba estar. ¿Cuántas veces había abierto los ojos deseando ver una pequeña parte de ese techo? No creía poder contar todas las veces que lo hizo. Pero, ¿por qué estaba él ahí? Trató de sentarse rápidamente y el dolor lo dobló de prisa.

—¡Legolas! No trates de moverte, finalmente estás comenzando a sanar.

El reconoció a Havain, parte del personal de curación de su padre.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —respiró con los dientes apretados. —¿Dónde están Éowyn y Aragorn?

—Sólo relájate, ion nin. —dijo su padre mientras cruzaba la habitación. —Te trajimos a casa para salvar tu vida.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —exclamó Legolas con incredulidad. —Ése es un viaje largo. ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo nada de ello? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? ¿Por qué tuviste que traerme aquí? —su voz estaba adquiriendo un tono de casi pánico.

—Basta de preguntas, ion nin. Déjame responderte algunas antes de que continúes. —su padre se echó a reír, aliviado de estar hablando con su hijo. —Antes que nada, ha pasado más de un mes desde que fuiste herido.

—¡Un mes! —Legolas se sacudió de la sorpresa y rápidamente se arrepintió de ello. Su padre lo recostó para atrás y le frotó la espalda con dulzura.

—La espada del orco estaba envenenada y tú no estabas sanando. Brenan finalmente descubrió que se trataba de algún tipo de veneno de araña. Necesitábamos volver aquí a toda prisa y tratar de mezclar un antídoto. Nosotros tenemos mucha más información aquí, ya que tenemos que lidiar con las criaturas casi a diario.

—Ya debería estar curado ahora mismo…—comenzó a decir Legolas.

—Ese fue uno de los problemas. El veneno no permitía que tu sangre coagulara y tú te estabas desangrando lentamente hasta la muerte. Tus heridas no estaban sanando. —dijo Thranduil tratando de calmar a su ansioso hijo.

—No entiendo, Aragorn y Elrond son dos de los mejores médicos en la Tierra Media, ¿por qué no pudieron hacer nada?

—Ellos lo intentaron Legolas, pero jamás habían estado expuestos a este veneno en particular. Habían intentado casi de todo, pero por suerte Brenan fue capaz de despertarte el tiempo suficiente para encontrar algo de información vital acerca de tu condición. Era sólo una sospecha, pero gracias a los Valar él estaba en lo correcto. Necesitaba tener acceso a algunos libros de aquí, es así como terminaste en casa.

Legolas cerró los ojos mientras intentaba digerir todo. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está Éowyn? ¿Ella vino contigo? —le preguntó mientras miraba por toda la habitación.

—¿Éowyn? ¿Quién es esa, ion nin? —Thranduil contestó poniendo su mejor mirada de inocencia.

—Padre, no juegues conmigo. Tú sabes de quién hablo. Ella no se habría alejado de mi lado. —Legolas conocía demasiado bien a su padre y sabía que no era tan despistado como él estaba intentando parecer.

Thranduil pareció por un momento estar perdido en sus pensamientos y luego habló:

—¿Te refieres a la rubia mortal prometida de Faramir?

—¿Prometida? —jadeó incrédulo. —¿De qué estás hablando? Ella no está comprometida… nosotros estábamos…—su voz se apagó mientras sus pensamientos volvían a su menos que amorosa despedida y a los últimos recuerdos que tenía del último mes. Frunció el seño. —_Pensé que era un sueño…_—musitó al recordar verla en los brazos de Faramir cuando ellos habían aterrizado en Gondor. —_¿Era que quizás ella nunca recibió su mensaje cuando despertó?_

Su padre observaba cuidadosamente las diversas emociones que aparecieron en el rostro de su hijo.

—Luces sorprendido, ion nin. ¿Hay algo que yo no sé aún?

—_¿Cómo puedo decirle a mi padre que me he enamorado de una mujer mortal? ¿Me atrevo a revelar que una de las únicas cosas que me mantenían aferrado a la vida era la oportunidad de estar con ella otra vez?_ —Él sabía desde el comienzo que Thranduil pelearía por esa unión, pero también pensaba que podía triunfar. —_¿Cómo podrá resistir mi padre la elección de su único hijo?_ —por encima de todo sabía que su padre lo amaba mucho, pero no estaba listo para revelarle todo por el momento. Todavía tenía que saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Seguramente estás equivocado, Padre. —Legolas casi pareció suplicar. —Ella es la hermana de Éomer. Éomer es el heredero al trono de Rohan.

—¿Es ella muy hermosa para ser una humana, con larga cabellera dorada y un poco de mal genio? —preguntó Thranduil vacilante.

—Esa sería ella. —Legolas casi sonrió al pensar en su apasionada guerrera.

—La vi, pero ella se casará con Faramir de Gondor. Me parece que recuerdo algo sobre una alianza entre Gondor y Rohan. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo ahora. Tu salud y bienestar eran mucho más importantes para mí que el estado matrimonial de cualquier mortal. —Thranduil trató de restar importancia a cualquier conocimiento que tuviera de la situación, así Legolas no sospecharía nada.

—Eso no puede ser…—Legolas pensó que el aire había sido expulsado de su cuerpo. —Ella no estaría de acuerdo con eso… ¡Ada! Necesito enviar un mensaje a Gondor de inmediato. —Luchó para levantarse de la cama.

—¡Detente ion nin, no te moverás de esta cama hasta que los médicos te lo permitan! —habló Thranduil mientras empujaba a Legolas de vuelta a la cama, lo cual no le costó mucho esfuerzo debido a su actual estado. —Casi te perdemos, no voy a permitir que tengas una recaída.

—Ada, necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando con Éowyn. Hay cosas que necesito decirle. —Suplicó Legolas, sorprendido por lo mucho que había revelado

La emoción pura en el rostro de su hijo sorprendió a Thranduil y casi lo hizo reconsiderar su acuerdo con Éomer. Él no había visto reaccionar con esa fuerza a su hijo por nada en mucho tiempo.

—_Quizás esto es más que sólo un capricho pasajero._ —reflexionó. —_No, es por su propio bien._ Tranquilo Legolas, escribe tu mensaje y me aseguraré de enviarlo en una de nuestras aves más rápidas. —Thranduil trató de calmar a su hijo. —_Y no estoy mintiendo, el mensaje será enviado a Gondor, sólo que ella nunca lo recibirá._ —pensó tratando de justificar la incomodidad que sintió al ver la obvia angustia de su hijo.

—Gracias, Ada. —dijo Legolas y trató de relajarse de nuevo en la cama. Su mente estaba a la carrera y su corazón ansioso. —_¿Y si Éomer la estaba forzando a ello?_ —Definitivamente sonaba como a algo a lo que la hubiera empujado. —_¿Y si se enamoró de Faramir en mi ausencia? ¡¿Y si ella creyó que había muerto?!_ —Tenía que saber qué estaba pasando y también ponerle un alto a toda esa situación si lo que su padre había escuchado era verdad…

…

Éowyn se quedó contemplando el otro lado de los Campos de Pelennor. No podía sacarse la imagen de Legolas aún inmóvil en la cama de su mente. El viento movía su cabello alrededor de su cabeza al igual que un halo de oro, pero ella apenas se dio cuenta.

—_¿Por qué su padre se lo llevó tan de repente? ¿Aún está con vida?_ —Una sensación en su barriga le dijo que él aún compartía la Tierra Media con ella, pero no tenía idea en qué condición.

Cada mensaje que ella había enviado a Mirkwood se quedaba sin respuesta y la presión de su hermano aumentaba día con día. Ella amaba a Legolas, de eso estaba segura. Pero sin ninguna noticia sobre él, la propuesta de Faramir se le hacía más y más difícil de rechazar. Le tomó toda su fuerza no pasar los días llorando. Su enfermedad matutina estaba comenzando a desaparecer, pero su embarazo iba a ser imposible de ocultar muy pronto.

Faramir la amaba y ella se preocupaba por él. Él era un hombre honorable. No podía permitir que su hijo creciera como un bastardo; si no recibía ninguna noticia de Legolas, ella no tendría más opción que casarse con Faramir, eso si él aún la quisiera tomar después de que descubriera su secreto.

—_Por favor Legolas, si eres capaz, hazme saber que estás vivo. Hazme saber que estaremos juntos._ —Con la cabeza gacha elevó su ferviente oración a los cielos.

…

Dos semanas después.

Legolas había sido obligado a permanecer en cama, a pesar de su ira. Su padre le había asegurado que sus mensajes habían sido enviados a Éowyn, pero que hasta el momento no había habido respuesta.

Ahora que finalmente le habían permitido levantarse, tranquilamente caminó hacia la torre en donde mantenían a las aves. No había sido tarea fácil convencer a los médicos de que él no necesitaba de constante supervisión y que quería ver por si mismo que esos mensajes habían sido enviados. También deseó enviar uno nuevo y ser testigo de su salida. Amaba a su padre, pero sabía que no siempre podía confiar en él. Thranduil era capaz de muchas cosas cuando pensaba que estaba protegiendo a los que amaba.

Legolas estaba sin aliento al momento de llegar a la cima y maldijo la continua debilidad de su cuerpo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor cuando se estabilizó a si mismo, pero no reconoció al único elfo que se encontraba ahí.

—Disculpadme, pero estoy comprobando si algunos mensajes han sido enviados a Gondor recientemente.

El joven elfo pareció sorprendido por su presencia y cuando reconoció quién estaba frente a él hizo una arcada reverencia.

—¡Perdone Su Majestad, no me di cuenta de que estabais ahí! —Estaba obviamente nervioso, pero se las arregló para responder. —¡Por supuesto! Uno, a veces dos mensajes son enviados diario a Gondor, si no me equivoco mi Señor. —respondió.

Legolas lo estudió tratando de cerciorarse de la veracidad de su respuesta. Durante ese tiempo el pobre elfo se movió y se retorció, pero el Príncipe no pudo detectar ninguna deshonestidad. Vaciló, pero luego siguió adelante.

—¿Y no has recibido respuesta de Gondor?

—No, mi Señor. —Respondió rápidamente el elfo, sorprendido por la tristeza que cruzó por el rostro de su Príncipe antes de que él la ocultara. —Pero yo no siempre estoy aquí. Quizás usted quiera consultar con alguno de los otros, aunque estoy seguro de que los han entregado a toda prisa. El Rey ha estado aquí con mucha frecuencia para comprobarlo él también.

—_¿Mi padre hizo el esfuerzo de venir aquí? _—pensó con incredulidad. —_¿Le importa mucho o es que hay algo más…?_—Rápidamente desechó la idea. —Gracias, os agradezco vuestra ayuda. —dijo mientras se volvía para marcharse temiendo a que sus emociones pudieran alejar lo mejor de él si se quedaba ahí por mucho más tiempo.

—¡Espere, mi Señor! Ahora que lo menciona, creo que alguien dijo que había un mensaje de Gondor. Llegó hace poco más de una semana. Creo que era una invitación o algo de ese tipo, pero fue entregado a su padre.

Algo de esperanza se encendió en Legolas, agradeció una vez más al joven elfo y luego reanudó su marcha camino abajo.

—_Tengo que abordar esto cuidadosamente con Ada si quiero saber qué es lo que estaba escrito en ese mensaje._ —pensó tristemente, los planes comenzaban a formularse en su cabeza.

…

Legolas estuvo callado durante la cena esa noche, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su padre.

—¿Aún te duele, ion nin? Me dijeron que has estado exagerando desde que te permitimos salir de la cama.

—No, Ada. Solamente me preguntaba por qué no ha habido ninguna respuesta de Éowyn. —Respondió el elfo en voz baja. —Por cierto, ¿cuándo ibas a decirme acerca de la invitación que llegó la semana pasada?

Thranduil levantó la vista con una mirada un tanto sorprendida que rápidamente ocultó.

—¿Quién te dijo sobre eso? —preguntó, haciendo todo lo posible para sonar indiferente.

—Fui informado cuando acudí a enviar otro mensaje hoy. ¿Es la invitación a la boda de Aragorn?

—Bueno, sí, ciertamente lo es. Es en unas cuantas semanas, pero no creo que estés lo suficientemente bien como para asistir. Estaba a punto de enviar nuestras disculpas.

La esperanza que se había encendido en su corazón rápidamente se convirtió en desesperación, pero él rápidamente la sacudió y la determinación tomó su lugar.

—Eso no será necesario, Ada. Pienso ir. —dijo Legolas, preparándose para los fuegos artificiales que estaban por venir. Y no estaba equivocado.

—¡Definitivamente no lo harás! —Estalló Thranduil y prácticamente se puso de pie. —¡Casi mueres y apenas estás comenzando a recuperar tus fuerzas! ¡Yo nunca te permitiría hacer ese largo viaje tan pronto después de casi perderte!

Legolas estaba tratando de mantener la calma, pero antes de que pudiera detenerse habló abruptamente:

—No creo recordar haber pedido por tu permiso, Ada.

El rostro de Thranduil se volvió en varios tonos de rojo cuando él le respondió.

—¿Debo recordarte que tú eres el Príncipe de la corona de este reino? Tienes obligaciones que has ignorado cuando elegiste vagabundear por toda la Tierra Media, consiguiendo herirte a ti mismo casi al punto de casi morir.

Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de sobremanera.

—_¡Vagabundear!_ —Legolas comenzó a estallar en furia al igual que su padre, pero se calmó a si mismo y decidió que un enfoque tranquilo seguiría siendo la mejor táctica.—No creo que librar a la Tierra Media de Sauron sea vagabundear Ada, pero entiendo tu preocupación por mi bienestar. Estaré totalmente recuperado para ese entonces y tengo la intención de ver a mi mejor amigo casarse.

Thranduil miró a su único hijo con consternación. Sabía que su propia obstinación fue igualada, si es que no duplicada con creces en su descendencia, pero no podía permitir que él hiciera esto.

—No me importan cuáles sean tus intenciones, Legolas. Finalmente te tengo de vuelta de esa miserable búsqueda y no me arriesgaré a que vuelvas a Gondor durante mucho tiempo. Esta discusión ha llegado a su fin. —Thranduil se sentó de nuevo y continuó comiendo su comida ignorando al joven elfo.

Legolas suspiró, tratando de decidir qué decir a continuación.

—Ada, Aragorn es mi mejor amigo y lo ha sido durante mucho tiempo…

—En contra de mis deseos. —Le interrumpió Thranduil.

La furia comenzó a hervir de nuevo, pero esta vez no la pudo contener. Legolas se puso de pie bruscamente y arrojó su servilleta sobre la mesa.

—¡A parte de lanzarme a los calabozos, tú no podrás impedirme asistir a su boda!

—Si los calabozos te van a mantener en casa, los calabozos serán. Trataré de hacer lo más cómoda posible tu estadía ahí. —Thranduil ni siquiera sonrió al decir aquello.

—Ada, tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Seré un prisionero en mi propia casa? —habló Legolas con incredulidad.

Thranduil se enderezó y le dirigió una mirada tan intensa que tomó todo el coraje de Legolas para sostenerla y continuar con el contacto visual.

—Aprenderás qué es ser el príncipe heredero de Erin Lasgalen. Ahora me doy cuenta de que he sido muy permisivo en el pasado. Tus días de correr alrededor de la Tierra Media de la manera que tú quieras han terminado. Hay obligaciones que deben realizarse aquí, en tu propio reino. Soy tu padre, pero también soy tu rey, y yo te ordeno permanecer aquí y cumplir con tu deber.

—Tú nunca has necesitado de ayuda para gobernar tu reino Ada, y yo siempre he cumplido con mis deberes incluso más allá de mi capacidad. Lo siento si he sido una decepción para ti. —Con esto, Legolas se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

Thranduil se quedó sentado mirando su plato mucho tiempo después de que Legolas abandonara la habitación.

—_Ah, mi pequeño Legolas. Tú nunca has sido una decepción, sólo una fuente de constante preocupación. Algunas veces tú eres tu propio enemigo y debo intervenir antes de que realmente te destruyas a ti mismo_. —Una imagen de la mortal doncella con cabello dorado llegó a su mente. —_No disfruto esto, pero debo mantenerte lo más alejado de ella, aunque parece que te importa más de lo que yo hubiera podido imaginar._

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aunque un poquitín tarde pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo recién sacado del horno y con glaseado de canela *o* jaja.  
>¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! El fic ha roto récord de visitas últimamente O.O ¡y eso me emociona! n.n<br>¡También muchísimas enormes gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios!**

**Responderé a los reviewsillos que me han llegado n.n:**

*******Galaxia SH: **Yo sí que llegué a odiar a Thranduil… O.o pero rápido lo perdoné xD jajaja Y pues acerca de los planes de Éomer y Thranduil… en este capi creo que se ha podido percibir un poco ;O; ¡Muchísimas gracias a ti por comentar y sobretodo leer el fic! ¡Un abrazooo y felices fiestas! n.n

*******Teresa: **¡Una nueva lectora! ¡Que bueno que te guste el fic! ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar y leer! ¡Abrazos y felices fiestas! n.n

*******Gillete-x:** ¡Hola! ¡Que bueno leerte! n.n Y no te preocupes, siempre hay un momento en que los deberes nos agobian y no tenemos tiempo para nada xD ¡¿A qué si?! Yo así estaba, suspiro tras suspiro por Legolas, ¡¿cómo no enamorarse de él?! Jajajaja Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por leer n.n ¡Un abrazo enorme y felices fiestas! n.n


	12. Capítulo doce

**Aviso:**** El siguiente fanfic pertenece a Alanic, yo solamente me encargo de traducirlo. n.n **

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo doce.**

Éowyn se había encerrado en su habitación, saliendo por comida únicamente cuando sabía que no había nadie alrededor. Si ella no podía complacerlos a ellos o a sí misma con una respuesta, evadirlos era la mejor opción.

—_No voy a poder ocultarme con esto por mucho tiempo._ —pensó mientras se apuraba a regresar a su habitación con algo de fruta que había encontrado en la cocina

Se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y saltando cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado en voz baja al otro lado del lugar. Se dio la vuelta y casi dejó caer el plato de comida que llevaba, pero se relajó un poco cuando vio que se trataba de Faramir. Se encontraba sentado mirando el fuego.

—Tu hermano vendrá con un ariete y tirará abajo tu puerta si no le das una respuesta pronto. —Su intento de humor cayó de plano cuando se combinó con su semblante triste. —¿Es la idea de casaros conmigo tan reprochable como para que tengáis que atrincheraros en vuestra habitación para no dar una respuesta? Un simple "no" normalmente es suficiente en esas situaciones.

Éowyn suspiró y se sentó frente a él. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y puso su cabeza entre sus manos empezando a sollozar. Faramir de inmediato fue a su lado, acariciándole la espalda tratando de calmarla.

—Perdóname, Éowyn. Mi intención no era abrumarte. Es sólo que necesitamos darle una respuesta y, por tu reacción, creo saber cuál es.

Ella pudo oír la dificultad en su voz también.

—Eso es lo que sucede: tú no sabes nada. —Éowyn buscó mirar hacia la ventana o cualquier otro lugar, pero no a los ojos de él. Se enderezó y suspiró mientras se acomodaba los hombros. Reuniendo cada gota de coraje en su pequeño cuerpo, habló en voz baja. —Una vez que lo sepas, no querrás casarte conmigo de cualquier modo, así que solamente voy a salir y decirlo: Estoy embarazada del hijo de Legolas. —Éowyn por fin miró a los ojos de Faramir, mirando cómo registraba la conmoción mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el brazo de la silla.—Sabía que estarías escandalizado. —dijo ella quedamente, toda la tristeza y desesperación brotaban de ella haciéndole difícil respirar. Lo siguiente sonó como un diminuto susurro: —Es por eso que no puedo casarme contigo.

Faramir estaba atónito. Él se había imaginado diversos escenarios en su cabeza sobre cómo iba terminar todo eso, pero esto definitivamente lo sorprendió. Se puso de pie y pasó una mano distraídamente por su rebelde cabello tratando de acomodar su cabeza en torno a lo que acababa de oír, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella continuó.

—No he podido tener una respuesta de Legolas, llevándome a creer que he sido tomada como una tonta. Él vive y mi corazón aún lo ama Faramir, pero también he llegado a amarte.

Éowyn se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar tratando de controlar las emociones que amenazaban con aplastarla.

—No puedo pedirte que me aceptes ahora con buena consciencia. Mi hermano tendrá un ataque y probablemente trate de declararle la guerra a los elfos. Por lo menos, él me enviará algún lugar lejano para cargar con mi pena lejos de los ojos de la gente, criando a mi bastardo y dejándome vivir el resto de mi vida en solitarias actividades. —Una vez que comenzó, no podía parar.

—Éowyn por favor, hay cosas…—comenzó Faramir, pero Éowyn le interrumpió de nuevo.

—¡No lo digas! ¡No voy a deshacerme de mi bebé! Él era la única cosa que me sujetaba a este mundo después de que maté al Rey Brujo. Podía sentirlo, incluso cuando no estaba segura de lo que era. Él de alguna manera me trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, a la luz. Sin este niño, yo no habría tenido la fuerza para regresar. —Éowyn comenzó a sollozar de nuevo y Faramir la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Me interrumpiste antes de que pudiera terminar, mi amor. Yo nunca podría pedirte que te deshicieras de cualquier cosa que sea parte de ti. Te iba a decir que yo me casaría contigo no importa qué. Voy a reclamar a ese niño como el mio y lo criaremos juntos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú harías eso, Faramir?! —Éowyn alzó su rostro manchado de lágrimas para mirarle y asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

—Podría tener algunos problemas para explicar sus orejas puntiagudas, pero mi palabra no será cuestionada. —Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella cuando él dijo aquello. —Cruzaremos ese puente siempre y cuando necesitemos hacerlo Éowyn. Te amo y amo todo sobre ti, incluyendo a tu bebé. —Faramir tiernamente limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas. —Entiendo tu indecisión ahora, pero no hay nada que puedas decirme que haga que me niegue a casarme contigo.

Ella se quedó ahí, impresionada de que ese magnífico hombre fuera a ser su salvación.

—Oh, Faramir, eres demasiado bueno conmigo… no te merezco.

—¡Detente! Yo soy el único que no puede creer mi buena fortuna. Vayamos a informarle a tu hermano a toda prisa. Tu estado no permanecerá oculto para siempre, mi amor.

…

Las próximas semanas pasaron de manera borrosa para todos los involucrados. Legolas poco a poco recuperaba toda su fuerza, enviando diariamente mensajes a Éowyn aún sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Su corazón estaba herido a pesar de que su cuerpo ya se encontraba recuperado.

Éomer estaba encantado con la noticia de que su hermana había aceptado la propuesta de Faramir. Su plan había funcionado muy bien hasta ahora e incluso parecía que ella estaba feliz.

El último clavo del ataúd de su amor por Legolas fue clavado cuando finalmente recibió una respuesta a sus muchos mensajes. Decía secamente que Legolas se estaba recuperando, pero que él no deseaba hablar con ella y que toda comunicación siguiente debía detenerse. Una vez que fue capaz de lograr que sus piernas le obedecieran, decidió que era suficiente. Tenía a un grandioso hombre que la amaba y amaba a su hijo. Finalmente comenzó con los preparativos de su propia boda. No podría ser pronto, así que había comenzado a usar únicamente sus vestidos más holgados, la presencia del bebé no iba a permanecer oculta mucho más tiempo.

Éomer pudo respirar aliviado cuando Éowyn paró de enviar mensajes a Mirkwood todos los días. Comenzaba a hacérsele más y más difícil interceptar los mensajes que llegaban. ¿Quién diría que el elfo sería tan persistente? Tal vez necesitaba enviar un mensaje similar al que Éowyn había recibido. No, el anunció de la próxima boda sería suficiente. Rápidamente se puso a trabajar en ello.

…

Aragorn se entristeció cuando recibió el mensaje de que Legolas y Thranduil no asistirían a su boda. Según la carta, Legolas aún se estaba recuperando y las cosas estaban muy agitadas en Mirkwood.

—_De alguna manera, esto probablemente es lo mejor teniendo en cuenta…_—pensó con tristeza. Él sabía que Éowyn seguía conmocionada por la forma en la que ella y Legolas se separaron a pesar de que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultarlo y poner buena cara. También sospechaba que había algo oculto bajo la decisión de ella de casarse con Faramir tan rápidamente, pero sabía que ellos le dirían qué era lo que estaba sucediendo muy pronto; él no escucharía chismes infundados.

…

Legolas se sentó bajo un árbol no muy lejos del palacio, reflexionando acerca de su próximo movimiento. Tenía decidido asistir a la boda, pero tenía que planearlo bien. Él y su padre habían hecho una tregua. Incluso había ayudado a su padre a enviar el mensaje a Aragorn esperando que su padre creyera que se estaba resignado a quedarse en casa. Iba a tener que esperar hasta el último minuto y cabalgar como el viento con el fin de lograr su cometido. Thranduil lo estaría vigilando como un halcón en las semanas previas al evento.

Cuando el tiempo se acercó, el rey parecía tener cada vez más y más responsabilidades para que Legolas se hiciera cargo de ellas. Era como si intuyera que algo estaba sucediendo. Por supuesto, él había sido el padre de Legolas por muchos milenios y conocía muy bien a su hijo, así que cuando Legolas comenzó a hablarle de salir a patrullar de nuevo, las alarmas de su cabeza se encendieron.

—¡Absolutamente no! —exclamó Thranduil.

—Pero Ada, no me permites salir del palacio y no he puesto un pie en el bosque desde mi regreso. Soy un elfo del bosque, necesito el contacto con los árboles y la naturaleza. Eso también es parte de mi deber.

—Entonces puedes salir y sentarte en un árbol a la vista del palacio. —respondió secamente Thranduil.

Legolas suspiró, eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que él había pensado.

—Me estoy volviendo loco, Ada. Hablé con el jefe de la patrulla y no será un largo o peligroso viaje. Necesito salir o no tendrás que lanzarme al calabozo, sino que me enterrarás.

—¿No crees que eso es un poco dramático, Legolas? Aún no puedo confiar en que no irás a Gondor.

—Incluso si planeara ir, ¿cómo podría hacerlo a tiempo? La patrulla parte mañana y la boda está a menos de una semana de distancia. Tomaría casi toda esa semana para llegar ahí y los elfos podrían reportar mi partida al minuto en que yo tratara de huir. Además Ada, no soy un niño, entiendo tus preocupaciones y estoy de acuerdo en permanecer en Mirkwood.

Legolas esperó haber parecido sincero, su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho. Se dio cuenta del ablandamiento de su padre y continuó:

—Por favor, déjame ir. ¡Estaré con otros elfos que se aseguraran de que no me suceda nada, Ada.

—Siempre sucede algo contigo, ion nin. —respondió Thranduil, pero una mirada a su abatido hijo le hizo comenzar a reconsiderarlo. —Ellos no irán lejos, ¿no es así?

—Sólo hasta el este del río, de aquí hasta la cima de la cordillera y regresarán. Serán cinco días como mucho. —Por favor Ada, no sé si pueda soportar esto por mucho más tiempo.

Thranduil iba a decir que no de nuevo, pero sabía que Legolas amaba el bosque y que nunca fue capaz de quedarse en un solo sitio mucho tiempo. De igual modo, él nunca podría llegar a Gondor a tiempo.

El silencio se extendió y cada uno estudió al otro. Legolas sabía lo suficiente sobre negociaciones como para saber que éste era el punto crucial; el primero en hablar ahora, habría perdido.

—Confiaré en ti, ion nin.

Legolas casi dio un salto al escuchar eso, pero mantuvo su rostro pasivo.

—Gracias Ada, me iré a preparar para partir con ellos a primera hora de la mañana.

…

Legolas se deslizó cansadamente de su caballo, el cual tenía espuma en la boca, tarde en la noche antes de la boda. Se había separado de la patrulla hacía dos noches atrás en medio de mucha confusión y temor por parte de Arundel y había montado a su pobre caballo hasta casi el borde de la muerte. Si no fuera por su fuerte corazón y la resistencia de su montura élfica, seguramente no lo hubiera podido hacer; lo acarició, preocupado por su bienestar. Mientras lo cepillaba y alimentaba, recordó los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en los últimos días.

El capitán de su patrulla había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para disuadirlo de venir ya que sabía que el rey estaría furioso. No le agradaba la posición en la que Legolas le estaba poniendo, pero Legolas le aseguró que le enviaría un mensaje a su padre al primer momento en que llegara a Gondor. Si todo fue según lo planeado, él debió llegar un día antes de que la patrulla regresara a Mirkwood. De esta manera, el rey podría tener su ataque de furia con él al momento en que la patrulla llegara a casa, y así ellos se perderían la peor parte de ello. También le había asegurado a Arundel que admitiría que se había escapado y que él no tenía conocimiento alguno de sus planes. El príncipe sabía que sería el infierno cuando regresara a casa, pero ya no era un niño y tenía mucho en juego.

Al salir de los establos, decidió deslizarse dentro del castillo e ir directamente a la habitación del rey. Sabía que no tenía que ser anunciado tan tarde en la noche, pero conociendo a Aragorn, sabía que él seguiría despierto. Su corazón le dijo que fuera directamente con Éowyn, pero aún no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. El anuncio de su compromiso con Faramir lo había sacudido y necesitaba hablar con su amigo antes de hablar con ella.

Legolas se había familiarizado con la Ciudad Blanca y su castillo, por lo que no tuvo problema para deslizarse inadvertidamente dentro de la habitación de Aragorn, algo acerca de lo que tendría que hablar con el jefe de la guardia de Aragorn. Se paró tranquilamente en el balcón y observó a su amigo escribiendo algo en su escritorio.

—Saludos, Estel. —dijo Legolas saliendo de entre las sombras. Sorprendido, Aragorn dio un salto y tomó su daga antes de que se diera cuenta de quién estaba ahí.

—¡Legolas! —gritó y saltó hacia delante para abrazar a su amigo.—¡Me dijeron que tú no estarías aquí! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡Luces como si hubieras cabalgado directamente hasta aquí! —exclamó Aragorn mientras sostenía a su amigo con el brazo extendido y estudiaba su desaliñada apariencia.

Legolas sonrió.

—Sí, mellon nin. Cabalgué directamente hasta aquí. Mi padre ha estado muy difícil estas últimas semanas y me tuve que encargar por mi cuenta de estar aquí. Su deseo era que me quedara en Mirkwood.

—Legolas, ¿voy a sufrir la ira de Thranduil debido a que estás aquí? —Aragorn habló severamente, sin soltar a su querido amigo.

—No, Estel. Yo seré el único en sufrir su ira. Podría necesitarte para rescatarme de su calabozo después de mi regreso. —respondió Legolas sonriendo ligeramente, sabiendo que no bromeaba del todo.

Aragorn estaba analizando cada detalle de la apariencia de su amigo.

—Estoy muy contento de verte bien. Hemos estado muy preocupados por tu salud. —Aragorn lo abrazó una vez más y finalmente lo soltó. —Ven, siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué ponernos al día. —sonrió Aragorn mientras llevaba a su amigo a una silla frente al fuego. No había frío, pero el fuego daba la luz y alegría necesaria a la habitación.

—¿Por qué dijiste que no ibas a venir?

—Mi padre no deseaba que yo hiciera el viaje, la única manera de llevarlo a aflojar su control sobre mí fue parecer estar de acuerdo con él. Tuve que esperar hasta que él estuviera seguro de que probablemente yo no pudiera hacerlo a tiempo y entonces, finalmente fui capaz de escapar.

—Oh, Legolas. Ahora puedo ver que tendremos que hacer un plan de rescate si queremos verte de nuevo alguna vez en Gondor.

Compartieron una buena risa y Legolas aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar cortésmente por Arwen y la boda, tratando de no tocar el tema de Éowyn hasta que las demás noticias estuvieran fuera del medio. No quería parecer demasiado ansioso.

—Estoy contento de que todo esté listo y de que todos estéis bien, mellon nin. —Legolas reaccionó amablemente a las noticias de Aragorn.

—Legolas, sé que esta es una noticia muy tardía, pero me gustaría que estuvieras mañana con nosotros. Te habría invitado antes, pero no sabía que vendrías. —Aragorn miró a su amigo, suplicante.

—Aragorn, me encantaría pero ¿eso no tiraría las cosas para Arwen? Parece que todo está en su lugar y yo no quisiera alterar los planes con este tardío compromiso. Me alegra el sólo hecho de haber llegado a tiempo. —Legolas no quería lastimar los sentimientos de su amigo.

Aragorn se inclinó y tomó la mano de Legolas.

—Por favor, mellon nin. Tú siempre fuiste mi primera elección y ahora mi día estará completo contigo también a mi lado.

Legolas se quejó en su interior. Él nunca fue una persona que quisiera desviar la atención hacia si mismo, y esto lo hacía un poco incómodo.—No lo sé…

—¿Qué es lo que hay que pensar? Le diré a Arwen de inmediato. Estoy seguro de que estará igual de encantada que yo de que tú estés aquí capaz de estar junto a nosotros. ¡Esto no estropeará nada!

Aún tratando de escapar habló:

—¿No necesito de ropas especiales? No podía empacar mis mejores galas para ir a patrullar, ¡mi padre habría descubierto mi plan inmediatamente! No he traído nada adecuado para estar de pie frente a todo tu reino, mellon nin.

—En absoluto. Tengo un sastre que puede usar uno de los trajes de Elladan y tenerlo listo para ti en cuestión de horas. Tú sólo necesitas ir a sus habitaciones a primera hora de la mañana. Me aseguraré de que todo esté preparado para ti.

—Aragorn, yo…

—Legolas, eso significaría el mundo para mi…—suplicó Aragorn.

Legolas miró a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que no podía decir que no.

—Si, haré esto por ti y por Arwen. Ahora mismo, necesito enviar un mensaje a mi padre para evitar cualquier derramamiento de sangre innecesario y después descansar un poco. Ese viaje se llevó mucho de mí.

Aragorn observó a su amigo y vio los círculos de cansancio bajo sus ojos.

—¿Estás completamente recuperado, mellon nin? Te ves un poco frágil. —dijo Aragorn con preocupación.

—Si, naneth. —Bromeó Legolas. —Estoy muy bien. Admitiré que ese ha sido el mayor ejercicio que he tenido en mucho tiempo, pero estoy bien.

—Entonces no te entretendré por más tiempo. —Aragorn abrió la puerta y llamó a su sirviente. Un hombre de apariencia cansada apareció pronto y rápidamente le mostró a Legolas una habitación.

—¿Necesita algo más antes de que me retire, mi Señor? —preguntó cortésmente.

—No, estoy bien. Solamente me daré un baño rápido y dormiré un poco.

—Como usted desee, mi Señor. —el sirviente se retiró de la habitación y Legolas no pudo ocultar la mirada de alivio en su cara cuando éste se alejó rápidamente. Anhelaba encontrar a Éowyn, pero ya era muy tarde y él aún no sabía si los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos.

…

La mañana siguiente se la pasó con los sastres, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba caminando con Aragorn por los escalones de la fortaleza. Le habían dicho que ese había sido el mismo lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la coronación ya que permitió a su pueblo participar en la felicidad de su nuevo rey.

…

Éowyn se sentó en la primera fila con Faramir viendo cómo se desarrollaba el acontecimiento.

—_Yo no podría tener este tipo de grandeza, simplemente no es mi estilo._ —pensó para sí misma.

Un dolor torció su corazón por un momento cuando pensó en Legolas.

—_Realmente pensé que estaría con él, pero ahora…_—Alzó la mirada para ver al rey caminar, seguido muy de cerca por un alto y rubio elfo…—¡Por los Valar! —respiró apretando el brazo de Faramir con espanto. —_Esto no puede ser, pero lo es… ¿Él está aquí? ¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Por qué no se comunicó conmigo?_

Todo lo que Éowyn se había preguntado hasta ahora parecía realidad. Él la había evitado a propósito. Su corazón se rompió mientras se quedaba sin aire debido a la figura de él ahí. Llevaba sus familiares trenzas de guerrero, pero vestía una túnica azul y plata que hacía arder sus ojos. Las polainas azul claro y las botas mostraban su delgada constitución y sus largas piernas. La escena fue demasiado y se balanceó peligrosamente. Faramir se giró hacia ella y le sonrió antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla, sin darse cuenta de inmediato de la causa de su angustia.

…

Legolas por poco se detuvo cuando captó con la mirada a Éowyn y tuvo que hacer que sus piernas continuaran siguiendo a Aragorn. Trató de no mirarla, pero casi se quedó sin aliento cuando vio lo hermosa que lucía: Su piel parecía brillar y su largo cabello caía en cascaba por su espalda, sus piernas casi colapsaron bajo él cuando vio el beso que Faramir le depositaba mientras ella se aferraba a su brazo. Era obvio que ella se encontraba tan conmocionada como él, pero juró que no mostraría ninguna emoción para ninguno de los presentes.

Apenas escuchó una palabra de la ceremonia mientras estuvo al lado de su amigo debido a que su cuerpo estaba dormido. Fue a través de las escenas, pero su corazón se sentía muerto. Su padre había estado en lo correcto.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaaaa!<strong>

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo *o* ¿Ahora qué sucederá entre ambos?  
>Como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar! ¡Me emocioné al ver que esta vez hubieron más reviews! Jaja. Ahora pasaré a responderlos *o*<strong>

***Teresa:**** ¡Lo sé! Thranduil es un cruel… pero está cegado por el amor que le tiene a su hijo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar y leer el fic! ¡Abrazos y besos! n.n**

***MikoBicho-chan:**** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentarioooo! ¡¿Verdad que si?! Legolas y Éowyn son hermosos juntos, pero pobre Faramir… a él lo están utilizando cruelmente u.u jajaja Lo mismo pensé cuando vi solamente dos fics Legolas/Éowyn aquí, ¡si es una pareja hermosa! Es por eso que cuando leí este en inglés… tuve la obligación de traducirlo ¡me encantó! ¡Estaría perfecto que te animaras a escribir alguno de ellos! ;O; Y no te preocupes, no abandonaré el fic ;O; jajaja ¡De nuevo muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! n.n ¡Besos y abrazos enormes!**

***Saffuran:**** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! n.n ¡Espero que el capi te haya gustado! ¡Abrazos y besooos! n.n**

***Galaxia SH:**** Así es, se han agarrado a Faramir como el bobo u.u y eso que es tan tierno... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, en el siguiente las cosas ya se pondrán interesantes. Yo creo que Thranduil se ha pasado con eso de encerrar al pobre Legolas en las mazmorras jajajaja el pobre elfo se acaba de recuperar de casi morir y solamente se preocupa por Éowyn xD ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! ¡Abrazos y besos gigantes! n.n**

**¡Gracias de nuevo a todos por leer! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! n.n**


	13. Capítulo trece

**Aviso:**** El fanfic pertenece a Alanic, yo sólo lo traduzco felizmente para compartir su emocionante obra. **

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo trece.**

La ceremonia fue preciosa y el pueblo de Gondor se deleitó con ella, todos, excepto dos que apenas escucharon una palabra.

Éowyn se sentó rígida como una piedra apretando el brazo de Faramir, como si eso fuera todo a lo que se pudiera sujetar en la Tierra Media. Faramir se volvió a mirarla varias veces, pero era como si ella se encontrara en otro mundo, sus ojos nunca se apartaron del elfo.

—_Luce pálido y enfermo, pero a pesar de ello me sigue quitando el aliento. ¿Por qué no respondió por mucho tiempo y por qué después de tanta espera su respuesta fue un rechazo?_ —Ahogó el sollozo que trataba de escapar cada vez que respiraba. —_¿Me odia? ¿Por qué me dijeron que él nunca se apartó de mi lado mientras estuve sumida en la oscuridad? ¿Acaso cree que yo le abandoné mientras se encontraba herido? ¡Por supuesto que no!_ —Ahora la ira le atravesó. —_¡Yo hice todo lo que pude, su padre se lo llevó lejos sin decir ninguna palabra!_

La tristeza la inundó de nuevo.

—_Pero él no lo sabe. Él sólo sabe que yo no estuve ahí cuando despertó. ¿Cuándo llegó aquí? ¿Por qué no me buscó y habló? ¿Ha estado aquí durante varios días y nunca me lo dijeron?_ —Ahora la ira con todo aquel que pudo haberlo mantenido en secreto se levantó de nuevo, y esta vez no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

Faramir pudo percibir el conflicto de emociones en el interior de su prometida y se preocupó cuando observó que una lágrima se le escapó, pero ella no lo miró ni respondió cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Decidió dejar que ella se sostuviera a él y estar listo para ayudarla no importara lo que pasara, pero su corazón se aceleró y tenía miedo de saber qué era lo que podría pasar ahora que el elfo había reaparecido.

…

Legolas apartó sus ojos de Éowyn y se giró para mirar al sacerdote con Aragorn. Más tarde se preguntó qué era lo que Arwen había vestido, aunque escuchó que estaba increíblemente hermosa. El único rostro que él veía era el de Éowyn. Su padre le había dicho la verdad. Había estado tan seguro de que Thranduil le estaba mintiendo, pero ahí estaba la prueba verdadera, justo frente a sus ojos. Quería hacerse ovillo y llorar pero no podía, así que se mantuvo a si mismo erguido, ignorando qué era lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

—Legolas… ¡Legolas! —La voz de su amigo lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. —¿Tienes el anillo? —Legolas le miró como si no estuviera plenamente consciente de en dónde se encontraba y Aragorn se sintió preocupado de que no estuviera verdaderamente bien, pero finalmente el elfo metió la mano en su túnica y sacó la simple cinta de mitheril y se la entregó al rey que se encontraba esperando.

Si bien todos sonrieron observando al rey y la reina intercambiando sus votos, Legolas se quedó sin aliento cuando dirigió su vista de nuevo a Éowyn.

—¡_Ella está sosteniendo el brazo de Faramir, en realizad lo está abrazando frente a mi! ¿No tiene vergüenza? ¿Tiene que hacerlo en mi cara? ¿Nuestro tiempo juntos significó tan poco para ella como para no responder a mis mensajes? ¡No sabía que esto me lastimaría tanto!_ —escuchó a la multitud vitorear y pintó una sonrisa en su rostro. Pronto fue a felicitar a la feliz pareja y fue arrastrado hacia dentro del castillo junto con el resto de los invitados, lo que causó que perdiera de vista a Éowyn y a Faramir.

Legolas estaba en una bruma. Los festejos continuaron alrededor de él, pero la mirada de Éowyn y la confirmación de su compromiso habían llevado a su mundo a detenerse y no parecía recuperarse.

—_¿Por qué está comprometida con Faramir? ¿Es que acaso imaginé todo lo que yo pensé que teníamos? ¡Ella obviamente tiene la paciencia de un mortal!_ —pensó con rabia.

No había parado de pensar sobre todo aquello, y la molestia que había comenzado al verla por primera vez solamente siguió creciendo hasta convertirse en furia, algo que rara vez había sentido en su vida comenzaba a abrumarlo.

—¡_Necesito escapar de aquí!_ —pensó mirando a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que la entrada al patio estaba justo a la derecha de él. —_Necesito alejarme, al menos por un momento antes de que todo el mundo aquí sepa que hay un problema._ —Con este pensamiento en su cabeza, se abrió paso entre la feliz multitud y a toda prisa salió hábilmente, o evitando mejor dicho, a un distraído enano. —_Quizás esto no fue una buena idea._ —pensó cuando los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo ahí comenzaron a inundar sus sentidos. Se quedó ahí, tratando de recobrar la compostura cuando distinguió una familiar presencia detrás de él.

La rabia inundó todo a través de él y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Qué era lo que había sentido? ¿Podían realmente los Valar ser tan crueles? Enderezó sus hombros y habló en un respiro.

—¿Viniste para asegurarte de que no quedan ya fuertes sentimientos hacia mí, Éowyn?

Ella lo había visto desaparecer y ya no pudo luchar contra las ganas de verle. Tenía que saber por qué la había olvidado, pero con sus emociones fluyendo tan rápido la única respuesta que pudo dar en ese momento fue una pregunta.

—¿Por qué me abandonaste?

—_Que raro,_ —pensó— _eso casi sonó como si ella estuviera herida… ¿o está intentando justificar su traición? _Si estar encamado medio muerto por más de un mes es abandonarte, soy culpable de los cargos. —finalmente respondió, incapaz de apartar el enojo de su voz. —Mi padre me llevó a casa con el fin de salvar mi vida. Supongo que eso fue muy egoísta de su parte. ¿Debería haber pedido tu permiso o te tomó algo de tiempo darte cuenta de que me había ido?

Éowyn contuvo el aliento.

—_¡Él en verdad cree que lo abandoné!_ —nunca había escuchado tal frialdad viniendo de parte del elfo, y eso la tomó tan por sorpresa que difícilmente supo qué decir. Legolas utilizó su silencio para interpretar mal su sorpresa por la culpa.

—Es increíble para mi que incluso te tomes el tiempo para hablar conmigo. Probablemente debas volver adentro. El frío viento podría hacerle daño al heredero de Faramir, después de todo, ustedes los mortales se enferman muy fácil. _¿De dónde viene esto?_ —pensó. Incluso él mismo se sorprendió por el veneno que escupió de sus labios, pero ahora mismo eso no le importaba. La única persona a la que le había entregado su corazón pretendía casarse con otro.

—¿El heredero de Faramir? —Las manos de Éowyn se dirigieron rápidamente a su ligeramente abultado vientre, sintió como si fuera a desmayarse. —¿Cómo supiste que estoy…? —le preguntó, apenas con un susurro.

—Soy un elfo, mi Señora. Pude sentir la vida dentro de vos desde el momento en que os habéis acercado a mi.

—Entonces… ¿por qué…?—comenzó.

—¿Por qué? Qué pregunta tan perfecta. —le interrumpió Legolas. —Pero aquí no hay respuestas fáciles, ¿no es así, mi Señora? ¿Por qué habéis sentido la necesidad de prometeros con Faramir sin decirme una palabra a mí?

—¿A qué te refieres…?—comenzó una vez más sólo para ser interrumpida de nuevo.

—Mi padre me dijo que vos y Faramir estabais comprometidos, pero yo no le creí. Oh, pero claro, vosotros teníais que formar la todopoderosa alianza entre Gondor y Rohan. Sin vos, el mundo como lo conocemos ahora se sumiría en el caos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¿O tal vez es por que lleváis a ese niño? Yo no debería estar tan sorprendido ya que la suma total de nuestra relación, si es que se le puede llamar así, fue sólo lo físico. Si tan voluntariamente sucumbisteis a mis encantos, no me resulta difícil creer que también hayáis caído a los suyos.

Las palabras se estrellaron contra Éowyn al igual que cuchillos y sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se tambaleaba.

—_¿De dónde viene esta crueldad?_ —pensó mientras su habilidad para responder fue apartada de ella por la conmoción. ¿No fue ella la que había sido tratada injustamente aquí? ¿No debería él estar rogando por su perdón ahora mismo en vez de atacarla como un animal herido?

A pesar de que una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Legolas le estaba diciendo que se detenga, el dolor en su corazón no se lo permitió.

—Oh, me olvidé de que él también fue herido. Parecéis tener una debilidad por los hombres heridos y frágiles, mi Señora. ¿Vuestra necesidad de curarle os angustió hasta el punto de olvidaros de mí y acostaros con él? —Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del elfo, pero Éowyn no podía verlas desde donde estaba y tampoco podía pronunciar palabra alguna ya que apenas podía respirar por el dolor.

Legolas se asombró ante el silencio. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella mientras la siguiente punzante declaración salía de sus labios:

—¿Por qué estáis tan callada? ¿Dónde está aquel famoso temple tan renombrado por tu familia? —Él finalmente se plantó frente a ella y se sorprendió cuando sus ojos contemplaron la angustia en su rostro. Brevemente deseó poder regresar hacia atrás, pero la fría máscara volvió de nuevo a su rostro, sólo la humedad en sus mejillas traicionaban cualquier emoción.

Las lágrimas ahora se deslizaban por el rostro de Éowyn mientras se apartaba de él con incredulidad. Sus brazos envolvieron su vientre como si estuviera tratando de proteger la vida dentro de ella.

—Me doy cuenta de que no tenemos nada que discutir. —La voz le tembló mientras se daba la vuelta, tratando de alejarse de él. Estaba tan abatida por la reacción del elfo que sólo podía huir.

El corazón de Legolas brincó de nuevo, ¿qué había hecho…? Estiró la mano para detenerla, pero ella tropezó tratando de esquivarlo y sus temblorosas piernas no pudieron sostenerla más. Ella se derrumbó en el suelo, sollozando.

Esto fue demasiado para él. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver su caída y no pudo detenerse de correr hacia ella, su ira se olvidó momentáneamente y la preocupación tomó su lugar. Suavemente la tomó en sus brazos y se detuvo en seco.

—_¿Qué truco es este?_ —¡La vida que sintió dentro de ella era inmortal! Ella llevaba a su hijo, no al de Faramir.

La confusión y el arrepentimiento pelearon dentro de él mientras trataba de encontrarle el sentido a ello.

—Oh, Éowyn. —gimió. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…?

Ella comenzó a salir de su desmayo en los brazos de su amado elfo. Se acurrucó en él por un momento hasta que los recuerdos de la crueldad de la que acababa de ser sujeta volvieron a ella de golpe y luchó por escapar de él.

En ese momento, Faramir salió a buscar a su prometida. Se había estado preguntado dónde había ido y después de buscar por el salón de baile finalmente salió. Pero la escena que lo recibió lo hizo detener sus pasos: Ésa era Éowyn en el suelo y el elfo estrechándola en sus brazos. Se quedó ahí, sorprendido, hasta que su amada empezó a empujar lejos al elfo. ¿Por qué se había caído y por qué trataba de alejarse de él? Su corazón dio un giro tanto por la preocupación por ella como por los celos de que se encontraba en sus brazos.

—¡Faramir! —gritó ella mientras le miraba.

Todo fue olvidado mientras rápidamente corría a su lado y la apartaba fácilmente del conmocionado elfo.

Legolas la dejó ir sin protestar. ¿Cómo podía detenerla después de todo lo que le había dicho? Estuvo casi a punto de gemir del dolor cuando la observó aferrarse de Faramir una vez más.

Faramir la levantó en sus brazos mientras le echaba un último vistazo al miserable elfo.

—¿Qué has hecho, Legolas? —Fue todo lo que Faramir le pudo dirigir mientras se la llevaba a toda prisa del patio de vuelta a su habitación.

El dolor lo desgarró completamente, peor que cualquier herida física que había sufrido nunca. Se sentó pesadamente en el suelo observando a Faramir llevarse a su amada fuera del patio.

—_¿Qué he hecho…?_—La había atacado sin dejarle siquiera un momento para defenderse. Nunca había tratado a nadie de esa manera. Había sido más amable con los orcos contra los que había luchado toda su vida; por lo menos a ellos les había permitido defenderse antes de darles el golpe de gracia. Pero, ella lo había abandonado y ahora planeaba casarse con otro aun sabiendo que llevaba a su hijo. —_Oh, Elbereth…_—Ella llevaba a su hijo. ¿Cómo había podido suceder?

Cuando él percibió la vida dentro de ella, pensó que su corazón había sido arrancado de su pecho. Ni siquiera había considerado que podría ser suyo. Los elfos eligen el tiempo de la concepción, ¿cómo no había podido tener idea de que ella estaba embarazada? Se había sentado con ella por semanas durante su recuperación de la batalla de los Campos de Pelennor. La había abrazado y besado. ¿Cómo no había podido sentirlo?

—_Por los Valar, ella fue a la batalla llevando a mi hijo._ — La ira y la confusión se apoderaron de él nuevamente. Los recuerdos de la oscuridad que la rodeó volvieron rápidamente y de repente se dio cuenta del por qué no lo había sentido: Ella casi había sucumbido a esa oscuridad y no había despertado hasta que él se fue con Aragorn a Mordor. No había recobrado totalmente la consciencia hasta que estuvo de regreso en Mirkwood.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y continuó llorando en silencio, sin moverse de su lugar en el suelo. Así fue como lo encontró Gimli.

…

Faramir se precipitó en la habitación de Éowyn con ella en brazos.

—¿Debo llamar a un médico? —preguntó, con preocupación en su rostro.

Éowyn aún se aferraba a su cintura como si algo le doliera, él cuidadosamente la depositó en su cama.

—No, sólo necesito descansar. —respondió quedamente. Las lágrimas continuaban bañando sus mejillas.

—¿Qué sucedió, Éowyn? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo Legolas? —Faramir le acarició el cabello mientras se sentaba a su lado, tratando de calmarla.

—Yo no… yo no puedo hablar de eso ahora. —susurró. —Por favor Faramir, déjame un momento a solas. No puedo volver ahí y necesito descansar.

—Pero Éowyn, no puedo dejarte sola en esta condición. Nunca me perdonaría si algo te sucediera a ti o al bebé.

—Y por eso te quiero Faramir, pero necesito algo de tiempo. ¿Por favor? —imploró reuniendo toda su fuerza mientras levantaba su mano para acariciar su rostro. —Estoy bien, de verdad.

—Déjame al menos traerte un poco de té. —comenzó.

—Faramir, por favor…—repitió Éowyn.

—Muy bien, pero vendré a revisarte a primera hora de la mañana.

—Gracias…

Faramir depositó un inocente beso en su frente y cerró suavemente la puerta antes de salir.

El llanto escapó de su boca casi antes de que pudiera detenerlo, escondió su rostro en la almohada hasta que Faramir cerró la puerta y estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. La almohada le ayudó a amortiguar el sonido, Éowyn pensó que nunca en su vida la habían herido de esa manera. Lloró, lloró hasta que pensó que no podría hacerlo más y entonces comenzó de nuevo. Nunca se había esperado semejante trato por parte de Legolas. Ella únicamente quería saber por qué él no había respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes. ¿Por qué había aparecido en la boda? La noticia de que él no asistiría la había convencido de que realmente todo había acabado entre ellos. Originalmente había tenido la esperanza de que vendría y que sería capaz de dejar en claro su relación, pero cuando el mensaje de que él y su padre no vendrían fue recibido, sintió que la estaba evitando y que todo lo que había sospechado era verdad. Faramir había estado ahí para ella. Él la amaba, ella nunca había dudado de que eso era mucho más de lo que podía decir del elfo.

De repente, sintió al bebé moverse en su vientre y las lágrimas fluyeron de nuevo. Lo que debería haber sido un milagro se perdió en su sufrimiento.

…

Gimli había estado buscando a su amigo por todas partes y, cuando finalmente lo encontró, tuvo que sacudirse. Estaba a punto de regañar al elfo por haber venido a la boda y no buscarlo para decirle "hola" cuando se detuvo en seco: Ese era el elfo amontonado en el suelo y casi parecía que estuviera llorando.

—¡Legolas! —exclamó corriendo a su lado. —_¿Habrá tenido el elfo una recaída?_ —se preocupó. —Legolas, ¿necesitas que llame a un médico?

Legolas le miró con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas. Gimli nunca había visto a su amigo mostrar esa clase de cruda emoción, le avergonzaba y le hacía sentir impotente. Él sabía lo mucho que el elfo odiaba parecer débil.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, muchacho? —preguntó Gimli moviéndose un poco incómodo.

Legolas bajó la cabeza, tratando visiblemente de contenerse a si mismo.

—Estoy bien. —dijo quedamente, aún sin mirar al enano. Se levantó tambaleándose.

Gimli, tratando de ocultar su preocupación, decidió caer de vuelta en sus habituales bromas.

—Tú no necesitas estar acongojado, no estoy tan enojado contigo. Debiste decirme que ibas a venir, no fue justo que la primera vista de ti fuera al lado de Aragorn en la boda, pero realmente… ¡Te perdono!

El esfuerzo del enano de pasar por alto aquello sobre él casi le hizo sonreír y aprovechó la oportunidad para salir de la situación con una mínima explicación.

—Siento que me hayas encontrado en este estado, Gimli. Llegué tarde ayer en la noche y no tuve tiempo de encontrarte antes de la ceremonia. Estoy agradecido de que perdones mi error en las formalidades. Realmente estoy cansado y necesito ir a mi habitación. Iré a hablar contigo mañana. —Y sin ninguna otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y huyó del patio.

Gimli lo observó con preocupación y desconcierto.

—Sí, lo harás muchacho. —dijo luchando contra el impulso de ir con Aragorn y saber si él tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba mal con el atacado elfo. Rápidamente sacó esa idea de su cabeza: Esta era la noche de bodas de Aragorn y ningún problema era tan grave como para interrumpir sus "planes" para esa noche. Sin mencionar que Arwen probablemente estaría muy disgustada por la interrupción. No, esto podía esperar hasta mañana… pero no más que eso. Una vez decidido, Gimli regresó a las festividades y a su cerveza favorita.

…

Legolas echó el cerrojo a su puerta e inmediatamente se hundió en el suelo. Se sentía físicamente enfermo pensando en todo lo que le había dicho a Éowyn.

—_¡El heredero de Faramir!_ —¡Ella estaba llevando a su hijo, no el de Faramir! —_Pero, ¿cuándo sucedió?_ —pensó por un momento. ¿Y si él lo había deseado inconscientemente? ¿Eso importaba si uno de los involucrados era humano? Se levantó y salió al balcón, necesitaba el consuelo de las estrellas.

¿Por qué ella le había acusado de abandonarla? Ella era la que no había respondido a sus mensajes. Era ella la que se había comprometido con otro con todo el conocimiento de que llevaba a su hijo. ¿Por qué ella le había dicho eso? Era algo que tenía que averiguar.

De repente hubo un golpeteo en su puerta.

—Sé que estás ahí. ¡Te exijo que abras esta puerta! —Era la voz de Faramir, Legolas suspiró.

Él únicamente estaba haciendo lo que él mismo habría hecho si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, pero ahora mismo no podía enfrentarse a él.

—Vete, Faramir. No deseo hablar contigo. —habló Legolas en voz alta.

—No me importan cuales sean tus deseos. ¡Quiero saber qué es lo que le hiciste a Éowyn!

Legolas abrió la puerta pero la bloqueó con su cuerpo, negándole la entrada.

—¿Qué hiciste con ella? —exigió Faramir una vez más.

Legolas miró al suelo.

—Eso es entre ella y yo, pero voy a decirte que lo siento mucho ¿ella está bien?

—¡Eso obviamente no era una preocupación para ustedes dos hace unos minutos! —casi gritó Faramir.

—Por favor, perdóname. —Dijo Legolas y cerró la puerta en la cara de Faramir.

Faramir se quedó ahí por un momento, dividido entre si golpear la puerta una vez más o irse. Finalmente su mejor sentido prevaleció, se dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

Legolas se deslizó hasta el suelo y cubrió su cara con las manos, sin contener más tiempo los sollozos ahora que sentía cómo venían de su alma.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Aprovecharé subirlo ahora ya que mis exámenes comienzan este viernes y me atrasaré un poquito en cuanto a traducir se refiere, mi atraso con este capítulo se debió a lo mismo: Los horribles trabajos antes de los exámenes T.T. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo; a mí me dejó un nudo en la garganta cuando lo leí… sobre todo por esa parte de Legolas que nadie conocía y que de pronto afloró… pobre Éowyn… me sentí muy mal por ella… Legolas actuó como un idiota (aunque lo ame con toda el alma he de admitir ello T.T)<strong>

**Bueno, ¡ahora responderé a los reviewsillos que me han dejado!**

*******RochiiR.C.R: **Aww ¡muchas gracias! Aunque el fic no me pertenece, es de Alanic y yo lo traduzco n.n ¡pero yo pensé lo mismo! ¡Créeme que sería capaz de suplicarle a Peter Jackson que rodara la película del fic! Le pediría un libro extra al maestro Tolkien también sobre este fic pero siendo que él ya está ahí arriba… ;O; ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! ¡Un abrazo enorme!

*******MikoBicho-chan:** ¡Lo sé! ¡Faramir es un tiernooo! Pero ya ves que Faramir aparentemente hasta ahora actúa sin malicia alguna… ya verás si sucede algo en los siguientes capítulos que no te haga sentir tan traidora… ;o; JAJAJA no te preocupes, yo también fangirleé cuando lo leí xDDD *O* lamento haberme tardado un poquito en actualizar Thranduil es un egoísta, lo mismo que Éomer… se interesan más en cómo ellos se sentirán felices en vez de preocuparse por su hijo y hermana… son unos idiotas, sinceramente. JAJA no te preocupes, lo dicho: este fic se terminará *O* ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! ¡Igualmente cuídate mucho! ¡Un abrazo enormeeee!

*******Teresa:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Me alegra que te guste la traducción! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Un abrazo enorme!

*******Galaxia SH:** Definitivamente sí, son tontos los dos. Ahora Legolas en este capítulo… hablando sin estar completamente seguro y confiando en lo que su padre le ha dicho en vez de tener una plática civilizada con Éowyn… argh! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque ha estado cargadito de emociones creo… xD jaja ¡Un abrazo enormeeeeee! n.n


	14. Capítulo catorce

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo catorce.**

Los siguientes días fueron duros para Éowyn. Después de llorar hasta caer dormida, se quedó acostada como si estuviera muerta, con las palabras del elfo haciendo eco en su cabeza.

"_¿O tal vez es por que llevas a ese niño? Yo no debería estar tan sorprendido ya que la suma total de nuestra relación, si es que se le puede llamar así, fue sólo lo físico. Si tan voluntariamente sucumbisteis a mis encantos, no me resulta difícil creer que también hubierais caído a los suyos."_

Su corazón dolía, trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero su voz resonaba de nuevo en su cabeza.

"_Oh, me olvidé de que él también fue herido. Parecéis tener una debilidad por los hombres heridos y frágiles, mi Señora. ¿Vuestra necesidad de curarle le angustió hasta el punto de olvidaros de mi y acostaros con él?"_

Una vez más, los sollozos brotaron de su garganta y ella se dio la vuelta para enterrar su cabeza en la almohada.

…

Un día más tarde, ella todavía no era capaz de reunir la energía para salir de su habitación y decidió que la enfermedad era su mejor excusa. Faramir sabía que ella se encontraba emocionalmente herida y deseaba enfrentarse al elfo, pero ella le rogó que no pusiera más atención a la situación de la que era necesaria y su amor por ella venció a su necesidad de una reposición, al menos por el momento. Así que se contentó a si mismo llevándole comida y respaldándole con su historia de la enfermedad. Se sentaba con ella hasta que le pedía que se marchara y él se preocupaba por las bandejas llenas que tenía que llevarse. Finalmente, logró convencerla de que comiera algo mediante la culpa.

—¡Éowyn, aún si tu no puedes comer nada por ti misma, piensa en el bebé! —Eso pareció golpear algo dentro de ella e incluso mordisqueó algo de pan y queso antes de caer dormida, una vez más.

Él no había visto a Legolas alrededor a pesar de que lo había buscado. Le había prometido a Éowyn que no desafiaría directamente al elfo, pero sería difícil culparlo si pasaba sobre él. Pero el elfo no apareció. Éowyn no quería hablar sobre qué era lo que había sucedido y su corazón le dijo que tal vez era mejor que no lo supiera, por ahora.

…

Legolas, por su parte, había decidido quedarse encerrado en su habitación hasta que pudiera hablar con Aragorn en privado. Fue más de un día completo hasta que Aragorn y Arwen decidieron salir de su habitación, no era fácil evitar al persistente enano durante ese tiempo. Había tenido que permanecer en silencio escuchando los golpes, los regaños y finalmente las súplicas que llegaron cuando él no respondió. Sabía que los enanos eran persistentes, pero dormir fuera de su habitación era un poco excesivo. Cuando el ronquido comenzó hizo su escape, pasando cuidadosamente sobre el cuerpo que afortunadamente había caído dormido hacia un lado. Se abrió camino en silencio por el pasillo y luego tuvo que encontrar un sitio oculto para observar desde ahí. Por fin vio a Aragorn entrar a su estudio, pero tuvo que volver a su escondite cuando escuchó al enano, quien rápidamente siguió al nuevo rey adentro.

—_¡Probablemente estará acusándome!_ —pensó impaciente.

Finalmente Gimli salió resoplando descontento y desapareció por el pasillo.

El elfo se deslizó silenciosamente dentro de la habitación.

El rey estaba sentado en su escritorio revolviendo algunos papeles cuando finalmente habló.

—Aragorn, siento hablar de esto ahora mismo, pero necesito un poco de información…

Aragorn se sobresaltó pero se relajó al ver que se trataba únicamente de su amigo. Estudió a Legolas, probablemente tratando de decidir cómo abordar ciertos temas. Decidió dejar que el elfo manejara la conversación. Legolas lucía como si aún no hubiera dormido y los círculos bajo sus ojos preocuparon al rey.

—He sido informado de que ha habido unos problemas durante los últimos días. —respondió con neutralidad.

—Estoy seguro de que Gimli está alterado, pero realmente no sabe nada de esto. Yo de verdad necesito tu ayuda.

Aragorn suspiró.

—Por supuesto, Legolas. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No sé cómo comenzar… Éowyn y yo intercambiamos palabras la otra noche… en realidad, yo dije la mayoría de las palabras. He estado alterado y confundido y…. aargh... es sólo que…—su voz se apagó y se dio la vuelta buscando una manera de decir qué era lo que necesitaba.

Aragorn nunca había visto a su amigo tan vacilante y cuidadosamente trató de ayudarlo.

—¿Te estás preguntando por qué ella se comprometió con Faramir, mellon nin?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Todavía te preocupas por ella? —Le preguntó suavemente Aragorn.

—Si, Aragorn. Siento como si mi corazón hubiera sido arrancado de mi pecho y hubiera sido arrojado del de ella. ¿Sabes si alguna vez se ha preocupado por mí? —Legolas lucía horrible y el corazón de Aragorn estaba preocupado por su amigo.

—Siéntate mellon nin, te diré lo que yo sé. —Aragorn respiró profundamente y comenzó. —Éowyn nunca se movió de tu lado cuando fuiste herido a pesar de la ira de su hermano y tu padre.

—¿Ada?

—Sí, después de que él llegó me ordenó mantenerla lejos de ti y trasladarte a otra habitación completa y con guardias.

—¿Qué? No entiendo. —dijo Legolas aunque las apretadas líneas alrededor de su boca indicaran lo contrario.

—Legolas, tu sabes que tu padre nunca ha sido simpatizante de los humanos. De hecho, apenas me tolera y nos hemos conocido desde hace muchos años.

—Eso es verdad, Aragorn. —el elfo movió la cabeza tristemente y después se puso de pie. —¿Fue grosero o canalla con ella?

—No directamente, pero te llevó sin decir una palabra a cualquiera de nosotros. No hubieron noticias por semanas hasta que recibimos el mensaje de que no asistirían a la boda. ¡Nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos si seguías vivo!

Legolas se veía sorprendido.

—Yo envié muchos mensajes para ti y para Éowyn.

—Nunca los recibimos. —dijo Aragorn. —Pero sí recuerdo algo raro ahora que lo mencionas. Durante el corto tiempo que tu padre estuvo aquí, tuve la sensación de que encontró un aliado en Éomer. Eso podría explicar qué sucedió con los mensajes. —meditó Aragorn.

—¡Éomer! ¿Cómo es posible que se hayan visto cara a cara? —se burló Legolas.

—Por un asunto muy cercano a los corazones de los dos: Tú y Éowyn. —Aragorn se levantó, caminó alrededor de su escritorio y colocó su mano en el hombro del elfo tratando de darle un poco de apoyo. —Ahora que pienso sobre eso, Éomer había venido a verme para pedirme la bendición del compromiso de Faramir y Éowyn antes de que tu padre se fuera contigo. Estaba tan atareado con la preocupación por ti y los planes de mi propia boda que difícilmente lo cuestioné. Lo siento mucho, mellon nin.

—No tienes nada por qué disculparte, Aragorn. ¿De verdad crees que ellos hayan colaborado para mantenernos separados? —Legolas sacudió su cabeza mientras intentaba ver la situación con claridad.

—No sé nada a ciencia cierta. Lo único que sé es que Éomer estaba empujando a Éowyn y Faramir a estar juntos.

—Pero Aragorn, envié mensajes casi todos los días después de que desperté y no tuve ninguna respuesta—Legolas estaba intentando aún negar la participación de su padre en todo eso.

—Todo lo que yo sé Legolas, es que Éowyn también te envió mensajes diariamente y se mantuvo en contra de Éomer hasta que recibió un mensaje de ti diciéndole que no querías volver a verla de nuevo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —El elfo se apartó en shock. —Yo nunca envié tal mensaje. Aragorn, tu sabes que yo nunca haría eso.

—No pensé que sonara verdadero y se lo dije, pero después de no recibir cualquier otro mensaje, ella no pudo resistirse por más tiempo a los deseos de su hermano. Creo que la persona con la que deberías hablar ahora es Éowyn.

El elfo miró a Aragorn con tanto dolor que él casi lo abrazó para consolarlo, pero sabía que a Legolas no le gustaría algo como eso.

—Ya no sé si eso pueda ser posible. Aragorn, me siento avergonzado por como actué la otra noche… dije algunas cosas muy hirientes… yo…—Su voz se apagó y miro a otro lado.

—Trata Legolas, esto no se resolverá de otro modo.

Legolas le miró inseguro, luchando claramente de decidir cuánto más debería decir. Inesperadamente confesó:

—Ella lleva a mi hijo.

La mirada en el rostro de Aragorn era de incredulidad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por los Valar Legolas! ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

Legolas le miró rodando los ojos y Aragorn sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sé "cómo" pasó, pero pensé que los elfos elegían el tiempo de la concepción.

—Lo hacemos, debo haber perdido el control o tal vez fue por que ella es mortal, no lo sé.

—Eso explica el precipitado compromiso Legolas, ella no podía estar embarazada y soltera y cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta tuya debió desesperarse. Ahora no hay más argumento. ¡Debes hablar con ella y a toda prisa!

—Tienes razón, mellon nin. Mis agradecimientos por tu sinceridad. —Legolas se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

…

Legolas permaneció fuera de la recámara de Éowyn y llamó a la puerta una vez más. Seguía sin haber respuesta. Él sabía que ella estaba adentro, podía sentir su presencia. Ahora tenía un atisbo de lo que Gimli tuvo que pasar. Estaba muy arrepentido de lo que había dicho y tenía que arreglar las cosas. Incluso si no había ninguna posibilidad de reparar su relación, tenía que encontrar la verdad y disculparse por su espantoso comportamiento.

—Por favor Éowyn, sé que estas ahí. —Llamó Legolas golpeando la puerta una vez más.

—Por favor lárgate. —escuchó su débil voz viniendo desde el interior de la habitación.

—Éowyn, tengo hablar contigo. —suplicó.

—Creo que dijiste más que suficiente la otra noche. Por favor, déjame en paz. —Después de aquello, no hubo más respuesta a ninguno de sus intentos de verla.

La tristeza y la frustración siguieron al elfo mientras se abría camino a ciegas de vuelta a su habitación. Mientras pensaba en todo, una nueva determinación comenzó a surgir en él y sonrió para si mismo cuando tomó su decisión. Sólo podía oír lo que diría Gimli.

"Ése orejas puntiagudas poco inteligente elfo ¿hizo qué?"

Nunca escucharía el final de esto si el enano lo descubría, pero no había otra manera de entrar a la habitación de Éowyn, pensó mientras echaba un vistazo por el balcón de él.

Legolas no se había dado cuenta de que el lado de la torre de su habitación daba a una caída en picado que llegaba hasta unas rocas. Este lado de la torre no necesitaba paredes de protección, ya que ningún enemigo podría aproximarse a esa dirección. Comenzó a replantearse su plan aferrándose a un lado de la fortaleza: La piedra era lo suficientemente rugosa como para que un escalador experto pudiera encontrar algún soporte para sus manos y pies, pero su balcón todavía se veía muy lejos.

—¿Podría ser que sobrestimé la recuperación de mi fuerza? —Sus manos y piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo que se exigía para subir.

Aunque otra ráfaga de viento casi le hizo soltarse, finalmente fue capaz de sostenerse de la barandilla y se impulsó de ella hasta el balcón. No queriendo que ella lo viera jadeante, se tomó un momento para recobrar la compostura antes de entrar a su habitación.

Su corazón se sacudió cuando la vio tendida en su cama: Parecía que se había arrojado ahí y no se hubiera movido por días. Se escabulló en silencio y bajó la mirada hasta su hermoso rostro. Su cabello, por lo general glorioso, se encontraba enredado y desordenado flotando alborotado alrededor de su cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, aunque se veían hinchados de tanto llorar; incluso en sueños parecía intranquila.

—_Yo soy el responsable de esto. ¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así a la persona que amo? No importaba qué tan herido o molesto estaba…_—siguió reprendiéndose a si mismo en silencio mientras pasaba su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando sus ojos verdes se abrieron y lo miraron con sorpresa, abriéndose aún más al verlo al lado de ella. El corazón de Legolas se sacudió una vez más cuando se alejó de él abrazando el otro lado de la cama y cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta las mejillas.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —exclamó sorprendida y desconcertada, dirigiendo sus ojos a la puerta. —¡La puerta sigue cerrada y yo tengo la única llave! Mejor aún, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Éowyn aún no podía creer que Legolas estuviera de pie ante ella. Había tomado todas las precauciones que se le habían ocurrido y, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

—Entré por tu balcón. —respondió suavemente.

—¿Cómo has podido…?—comenzó cuando la comprensión de qué era lo que había hecho la golpeó. —¿Escalaste hasta aquí? —habló con incredulidad.

—Tú no me dejaste entrar. —contestó simplemente.

—Había una razón para eso. Ahora por favor, respeta mis deseos y vete. —declaró, y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir se levantó de la cama, girando su cuerpo lejos de él pero manteniendo la sábana aferrada a sus manos, como si quisiera protegerse.

—Necesitarías abrir la puerta y yo comenzaría una escena.

—Eres bueno para las escenas. —dijo, sin poder ocultar la amargura y el dolor en su voz. —¿Por qué no te vas por donde has venido entonces? Estaría feliz de verte de esa manera.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios con el intento de broma por parte de ella.

—_O… ¿no fue una broma?_ —pensó de pronto, poniéndose serio rápidamente. —Estaba esperando que me permitieras hablar contigo después del esfuerzo que hice para estar aquí.

—¿Crees que escalar un muro te da el derecho de hablarme después de lo que dijiste la otra noche? —Ella no podía creer su descaro.

—Por favor, Éowyn. Estoy muy arrepentido de las cosas que te dije. No puedo imaginar el dolor que debiste sentir después de mis crueles e irracionales palabras.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con el rostro inexpresivo, aunque era una máscara que le estaba costando mantener.

—¿Por qué debo abrirme para más palabras llenas de odio? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Por favor mi amor, vengo a pedir que me perdones y tratar de arreglar este horrible malentendido. —Éowyn podía escuchar la súplica en el tono de su voz, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

—¡Mi amor! ¿Cómo puedes llamarme así tan fácilmente, Legolas? ¡La otra noche, la única palabra en la que podías pensar para llamarme era "puta"!

Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus palabras lo golpearon con una fuerza casi física.

—¡Yo nunca te llamé así, Éowyn!

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Pude haber malinterpretado tu referencia a nuestra relación como algo puramente físico? ¿O tal vez fue la insinuación de que yo abría mis piernas a cualquier hombre o elfo herido que necesitara mi ayuda? Por los Valar, había un sinnúmero de hombres que necesitaron de mi ayuda después de la batalla, ¿cómo pude encontrar tiempo para todos ellos? —su voz se quebró y contuvo un sollozo.

Él se quedó ahí, estupefacto por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que era exactamente lo que había dado a entender. Bajó la cabeza y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—No hay manera de que pueda retirar mis palabras, pero necesito saber… ¿Por qué no respondiste ninguno de mis mensajes? —volvió su vista hacia ella, implorándole.

Su boca se abrió ante esas palabras.

—¿Por qué no te respondí? ¿Por qué no me respondiste tú? Envié muchos mensajes tratando de averiguar si estabas vivo o muerto. Enviaba uno casi todos los días hasta que finalmente recibí tu muy cortante respuesta diciendo que no estabas interesado en volver a oír de mí.

Ahora fue el turno de él de quedarse horrorizado.

—Éowyn, te juro por mi vida que yo nunca envié ese mensaje ni tampoco recibí ninguna respuesta tuya. Le pregunté a mi padre para enviarte una carta desde el momento que desperté y continué escribiéndote cada día de mi recuperación. No podía entender por qué no me estabas respondiendo hasta que escuché de tu compromiso.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Lo que debería haber sido un maravilloso momento de reconciliación, se había convertido en un momento de dolor y desconfianza por las palabras de enojo de la otra noche.

Legolas buscó su rostro y finalmente encontró un atisbo de duda en sus ojos verdes, no pudo contenerse más y se arrojó al suelo a sus pies, con los ojos suplicantes.

—Por favor Éowyn, sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero por lo menos entiende por qué esas palabras de odio salieron de mi boca. La mujer que yo amaba, la única que me había mantenido aferrado a la vida todas esas semanas, se había comprometido con otro hombre. Sentí como si mi corazón hubiera sido arrancado cuando los vi a ambos juntos en la boda. Si te hubieras acercado a mí en cualquier otro momento, yo habría sido capaz de reponerme, pero así como estaba, Aragorn acababa de anunciar formalmente tu compromiso. Tuve que salir al patio sólo para respirar. —Las lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro cuando le rogó que le creyera.

—Sé un poco de lo que hablas, Legolas. Yo también tuve el corazón destrozado, más de una vez. Imagina cómo me sentí estando sola y llevando a tu hijo, tratando de obtener una noticia sobre tu estado sólo para descubrir que tú no deseabas verme de nuevo…—ella ahogó el sollozo que amenazaba con salir. —Me negué al compromiso hasta que ese mensaje llegó y luego, contemplarte de pie al lado de Aragorn…—su voz se apagó por un momento, levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. —¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me buscaste? —Para entonces, las lágrimas también corrían por sus mejillas mientras ambos luchaban contra el impulso de caer en los brazos del otro.

—Llegué tarde en la noche anterior a la boda. Mi padre se negó a dejarme asistir y llegó al punto de amenazarme con encerrarme en las mazmorras si intentaba venir. Incluso tuve que escaparme de mis propias tierras para estar aquí. Cabalgué durante dos días seguidos para poder llegar a tiempo. Quería verte de inmediato, pero tuve que hacerle saber a Aragorn que estaba aquí y además no estaba seguro de qué tipo de bienvenida iba a recibir, pues lo único que había escuchado era que tú te habías comprometido con Faramir. Aragorn me hizo conseguir ropas apropiadas para estar de pie con él y cuando quise darme cuenta ya había llegado la hora de la boda. No tuve ninguna oportunidad de buscarte.

—Oh… Legolas ¿cómo ocurrió todo esto? —sollozó, aún sin estar dispuesta a tocarlo.

—No lo sé, pero tengo una gran sospecha de Éomer, y mi padre conspiró con todo esto.

—¿Éomer? No, Legolas. Él es capaz de un montón de cosas, pero no pienso que pudiera hacerme una cosa tan cruel. —declaró Éowyn, pero aun cuando esas palabras estaban saliendo de su boca, la duda comenzó a invadir su corazón.

—¿Niegas que él quería separarnos? Éowyn, él me amenazó de muerte aquella noche fuera de tu tienda si me atrevía a estar alrededor tuyo otra vez.

Se quedó en silencio, observando al triste elfo. Ahora podía decir que él había sufrido también, pero aún había una parte de ella que la retenía.

—Por favor, déjame por ahora. Podremos hablar pronto.

Legolas luchó contra el impulso de lanzarse hacia ella y estrecharla en sus brazos. Se quedó rígido y miró de vuelta hacia el balcón.

—Estaba esperando poder irme por la puerta esta vez, mi Señora ¿o preferís que intente volar? Puedo entender que prefiráis ver eso ahora. —Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios y el brillo que ella tanto amaba apareció brevemente una vez más en los ojos de él.

Éowyn tuvo que reír en voz baja y esto llenó el corazón del elfo casi a punto de reventar al escuchar algo que temía nunca volver a hacer.

—No, mi Señor. Creo que ya no deseo ver su maltratado cuerpo sobre las rocas, aunque puede que haya alguien más a quien desee ver ahí antes de que este día se termine.

Se alegró de ver la tristeza remplazada por la furia que había visto antes en sus ojos. Esta era más como la ardiente guerrera de la que se había enamorado.

—Tengo unas investigaciones que hacer también, mi Señora. ¿Cuándo podremos volver a hablar?

—Pronto Legolas, volveremos a hablar muy pronto.


	15. Capítulo quince

**Aviso:**** El siguiente fic es creación de Alanic, yo solamente traduzco su maravillosa obra. :3**

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo quince.**

Después de que Legolas dejó su habitación, se calmó y se duchó, se cambió de ropa y se arregló el cabello. Estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de este… malentendido.

—"_Malentendido" fue un eufenismo._

Aún le escocían las palabras que Legolas había lanzado hacia ella, pero estaba comenzando a entender de dónde habían podido provenir.

—_¿De verdad habrán querido bloquear tan mal nuestra relación?_ —Había podido sentir la verdad en sus palabras cuando él dijo que no había recibido ninguno de sus mensajes y finalmente le creyó cuando ella le dijo lo mismo. Ella podría haber reaccionado igual si no hubiera tenido a Faramir para sujetarla. —_Por los Valar, Faramir… ¿qué voy a hacer con él?_ —El pensar aquello le dio un dolor en el corazón, se detuvo y se agarró a la desesperación. Ella amaba a los dos, pero su corazón y el bebé que llevaba eran de Legolas. Ahora que las cosas estaban comenzando a venir juntas, estaba muy rota a cerca de qué era lo que le podía deparar el futuro. —_Voy a encontrar la verdad y cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue a ella._ —Con esa idea se enderezó, acomodó sus hombros y se fue a buscar a su hermano.

…

Legolas estaba en una misión: No iba a descansar hasta que supiera qué era lo que había sucedido y colocar todo en su lugar con Éowyn. Hoy había sido un comienzo, pero se dio cuenta de que esas cosas eran tenues con ella e iba a necesitar ayuda para encontrar la verdad, así que fue a buscar al rey. Odiaba molestarlo, pero sabía que Aragorn lo ayudaría con gusto; además, lo más probable era que se enfadara si Legolas lo excluía.

Su conversación con Éowyn había confirmado lo que Aragorn le había dicho antes. De alguna manera, Éomer había conspirado para interceptar los mensajes que ellos habían enviado pero… ¿cómo lo había hecho? Necesitaría al rey para conseguir más información del hombre que trabajaba con las aves mensajeras.

Eso tomó la mayor parte del día, pero para la hora de la cena Legolas ya tenía algunas de sus respuestas. Éowyn no tuvo tanta suerte: Éomer negó firmemente haber retenido cualquier mensaje dirigido a ella y se horrorizó de que ella pudiera pensar algo así de él. Había abandonado su habitación en un dilema, deseaba creer al elfo que ella amaba pero también mantenía la esperanza de que su hermano no tuviera culpa. Legolas y Aragorn le hicieron cambiar de opinión más tarde esa noche cuando ellos finalmente hablaron y Éomer fue "persuadido" de unirse a ellos en la oficina del rey.

—De verdad no entiendo por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación. Les he dicho repetidas veces que no tuve que ver con nada de esto. —dijo Éomer una vez más.

Legolas suspiró exasperado, dando la espalda y paseando por la ventana una vez más. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado y no quería nada más que escapar de esa prisión de piedra y respirar aire fresco una vez más, pero ese deseo estaba por debajo de golpear al que pronto sería rey de Rohan para obtener una confesión. No estaban yendo a ninguna parte.

—¿Así que quieres decirme que tú nunca hablaste con mi padre mientras él estuvo aquí y que no sobornaste a nadie para interceptar los mensajes entre tu hermana y yo?

Después de una mordaz mirada al elfo negó con la cabeza una vez más.

—No, por decimosexta vez.

Legolas se giró a ver a Éowyn, quien estaba sentada silenciosamente en un rincón de la habitación, observando todo con una mirada ligeramente enferma en su rostro.

—¿Por qué razones habrían de mentir esos hombres? —dijo Aragorn apretando los dientes.

—Tal vez deba preguntarle a su amigo. ¿Está seguro de que no fue él quien los sobornó para constatar su disparatada teoría de conspiración? Éowyn está comprometida con Faramir, ¿no podría ser éste un último intento para recobrarse a si mismo y favorecerse con ella y posiblemente posponer la boda? Después de todo, él es el único que podría estar molesto con mi hermana hasta ahora, justo cuando la felicidad está a su alcance él viene desfilando de regreso diciendo algunas ridículas historias sobre "mensajes perdidos" y "haber tenido que escapar de su propio padre". Encuentro todo eso muy difícil de creer, y también a ti debería parecértelo hermana.

Éowyn no dijo nada y Legolas temió que pudiera estar comenzando a dudar de él una vez más, repentinamente ella se puso de pie y se acercó a Éomer.

—¿Niegas que amenazaste la vida de Legolas? —preguntó estudiándolo, ¿ese había sido un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos? ¿por qué está sudando así entonces? Ella conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie en toda la Tierra Media y de pronto sintió como si estuviera mirando a un extraño.

—No lo recuerdo.

—_Ahora se está moviendo en su silla._ —pensó mientras caminaba en un círculo alrededor de él hasta que inclinó su rostro a centímetros del suyo. —Nunca supe que fueras senil, hermano. ¿No recuerdas la pelea que ustedes dos tuvieron fuera de mi tienda? ¿Crees que soy sorda o tal vez que contabas con una idiota como hermana?

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a su actitud arrogante.

—Tu inteligencia solamente se ha puesto en duda por tu relación con este elfo. —Dijo Éomer, con una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica que Legolas deseó borrar de su rostro, sólo lo detuvo la mano tranquilizadora de su amigo.

—Y tu honor únicamente ha sido puesto en duda gracias a este mismo elfo. —habló tristemente Éowyn. —¿Por qué hiciste esto? Fuiste mi roca, mi único consuelo cuando nuestros padres murieron. De verdad creía que tú únicamente querías lo mejor para mi.

Esto pareció encender a Éomer porque inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—Eso es todo lo que yo siempre he querido y este elfo no es lo mejor para ti. Él no puede hacerte feliz, hermana. Su padre nunca te permitiría casarte con él, me lo dijo él mismo. ¿Deseas ser su puta por el resto de tu vida?

Éowyn se dio la vuelta y le asestó una sonora bofetada cruzándole la cara.

—¿Cómo sabes que su padre no nos permitiría casarnos? Antes dijiste que nunca habías hablado con él, sin embargo, ahora acabas de decir que ¿"te lo dijo él mismo"? Estás consiguiendo que tus mentiras te confundan, hermano.

Éomer tropezó de nuevo sosteniendo su mejilla y no pudo tapar la mirada de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído.

—Bueno, quizás hablamos brevemente. —habló inseguro.

—¿Qué es esto, Éomer? ¿Tú hablaste con el padre de Legolas? —inquirió Aragorn, asumiendo el control del interrogatorio una vez más. Sus ojos grises se habían vuelto duros y Éomer no pudo sostener su mirada.

Mirando hacia abajo murmuró algo acerca de una corta conversación.

—¿Qué? No te oigo claramente. Mentiste acerca de haber hablado con Thranduil y también lo hiciste acerca sobornar a los hombres para interceptar los mensajes. —declaró Aragorn.

Éomer pareció desinflarse un poco y luego se levantó y se dirigió a Legolas.

—Tú eres la causa de todo esto. Podrías tener a cualquier mujer en la Tierra Media… ¿y decides que sea mi hermana? ¿Qué es lo que harás cuando ella esté vieja y arrugada y tú sigas luciendo exactamente igual que ahora? ¿Sinceramente piensas que tus ojos no se desviarán?

—¡Éomer! —exclamó Éowyn, pero Legolas pudo ver que esas palabras le habían llegado.

—Yo sólo he querido que seas feliz hermana, y este elfo no puede hacerlo. Te dejará sola y abandonada en tus años de anciana.

—¡Desde luego que no haría eso! —Legolas casi gritó parándose en medio de ambos hermanos. Él había visto un dejo de incertidumbre en los ojos de la guerrera y tenía que detener esto. —Tú no sabes nada de los elfos. Nosotros sólo entregamos nuestros corazones a una sola persona y amamos a esa persona hasta el final de nuestros días.

—Es cierto. —habló Aragorn en voz baja.

Éowyn colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Legolas y tiró un poco de él hacia atrás.

Éomer se había sentado de nuevo para alejarse del amenazador elfo y ahora lucía perdido.

—Dinos qué sucedió, hermano. —rogó Éowyn.

Él la miró fijamente y luego al elfo parado protectoramente al lado de ella y respiró profundamente.

—Después de que Thranduil llegó y solicitó que Éowyn se mantuviera alejada de Legolas, supe que tenía un posible aliado. A pesar de que era reacio para hablar conmigo al principio, finalmente lo convencí de que teníamos el mismo objetivo. Sólo tomó un pequeño soborno de mi parte y las órdenes del rey del Bosque Negro por la suya para que los mensajes fueran desviados. De verdad pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti, Éowyn. —Éomer trató de tomar su mano cuando dijo esto último, pero ella se apartó de él con incredulidad y dolor en sus ojos.

—Tú viste que estaba sufriendo. ¡Tú sabías que lo amaba y que él me amaba y sin embargo seguiste empeñado en separarnos!

—Yo sabía que su padre nunca estaría de acuerdo con una unión entre tú y Legolas. Él nunca permitiría a una humana ayudarle a gobernar su reino. Faramir te ama y sé que él puede hacerte feliz si tú le dieras una oportunidad. Con Legolas fuera de tu vida, yo estaba seguro de que finalmente encontrarías la felicidad.

—¿"Tú sabías"? ¿Qué sabes? No sabes nada, hermano. Tú solamente querías controlarme y hacerme cumplir tus deseos. ¿Sabes que estoy llevando al hijo de Legolas? —soltó entrelazando sus manos sobre su pequeño vientre hinchado. Vio a su hermano abrir la boca escandalizado y no pudo ocultar el gran placer que le había dado saber que le había devuelto un poco del daño que él le había hecho. No notó algunas de las otras miradas de evidente sorpresa en la habitación. Legolas se acercó a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos para protegerla.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Tartamudeó Éomer.

—Creo que está muy claro, Éomer. Ella va a ser la madre de mi hijo, el heredero al trono de Erin Lasgalen, y mi esposa también, si ella me acepta. —Legolas miró a Éowyn y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Sus ojos sostuvieron los de ella por un momento y ella pudo ver una mirada que revelaba su amor hacia ella pero también un poco de incertidumbre, probablemente debido a lo de la otra noche. Él aún no estaba seguro de si ella le había perdonado. El beso la dejó sin aliento y no pudo responder enseguida. Los ojos de Legolas le suplicaron que continuara. —Yo no te merezco después de la manera en que actué, pero únicamente reaccioné así por que el pensamiento de ti con otro hombre me hizo querer morir. Sentí que no tenía nada por qué vivir.

—_Otro hombre… Oh, Dios, Faramir. ¿En dónde figura él en todo esto y cómo voy a decírselo?_ —El pánico la invadió y Legolas vio el miedo en sus ojos. —Faramir…—dijo y lo apartó de ella.

—_¡Ella esta enamorada de Faramir!_ —pensó con el dolor apoderándose nuevamente de él.

—Éomer, ¿qué parte juega Faramir en todo esto? —cuestionó Aragorn mientras Legolas trataba de componerse de nuevo.

—Ninguna, os lo aseguro. —dijo una suave voz desde la puerta. Todos voltearon a ver a un afligido y apesadumbrado Faramir entrar a la habitación.

Había estado buscando a Éowyn y había escuchado las voces que provenían de la oficina. Justo estaba por tocar cuando escuchó las voces de Éowyn y Legolas y algo lo mantuvo clavado en el suelo. Pudo escuchar todo mientras su mundo se desentrañaba a su alrededor. Finalmente decidió que no podía soportar por más tiempo.

—Yo no sabía nada de esta conspiración. Yo francamente no podía creer que Legolas pudiera abandonarte, pero había perdido mi corazón por ti durante mi recuperación y cuando Éomer me dijo que Legolas había escrito ese mensaje diciendo que terminaba contigo… creo que dejé a mi corazón controlar mi cabeza. No podía creer que mi mayor deseo había sido concedido. —Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla y bajó la cabeza con tristeza. —Ahora veo que ese deseo no se cumplirá después de todo…—Su voz se quebró y se dio la vuelta para salir.

Éowyn corrió hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. El corazón de Legolas se volcó ante la escena pero se pudo contener.

—Oh Faramir, por favor, sé que te amo y que podríamos haber sido muy felices construyendo una vida juntos. —Dijo Éowyn con igual tristeza en su voz. —Has sido manipulado tan cruelmente como cualquiera de nosotros… no, incluso más por que estuviste actuando solamente por tu amor a mí. No sé si hubiera podido sobrevivir estos últimos meses sin tu fuerza, por favor, cree que siempre va a haber una parte de mí que siempre se preocupará por ti. —Legolas no lo pudo evitar, pero sintió una punzada de dolor ante la última afirmación.

Faramir levantó los ojos y la miró colocando su dedo sobre los labios de ella y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Lo único que he querido es tu felicidad Éowyn, y veo que Legolas es la clave para eso. Ve con él con mi bendición y críen juntos a su hijo sabiendo que yo siempre voy a ser vuestro amigo.

Éowyn comenzó a sollozar aún más fuerte cuando Faramir la empujó a un lado cariñosamente y se dirigió hacia un aturdido Legolas.

—Sé bueno con ella, Legolas. No desearía tener que averiguar cual de nosotros es el mejor espadachín. —Con esto, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Legolas se apresuró a envolverla en sus brazos susurrándole palabras de consuelo sosteniéndola cerca. Ninguno habló, reflexionando sobre el acto desinteresado que acababan de presenciar.

Éowyn se aferró a Legolas, sollozando por el dolor que había sufrido en los últimos meses y especialmente por el dolor que sabía que Faramir estaba atravesando, ¿quién iba a ser su soporte?

Aragorn miró con furia a Éomer. Acababa de ver a su ayudante y buen amigo abandonar la habitación en una agonía emocional después de hacer uno de los actos más memorables que él hubiera presenciado.

—Pediría tu muerte como un traidor si no pensara que eso le causaría a tu hermana más dolor, Éomer. —habló con los dientes apretados.

—¡Traidor! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! —exclamó Éomer, saltando de su silla incrédulo.

—Fomentaste tus propios planes en la búsqueda de una alianza bajo falsas intenciones. Me mentiste y te fuiste a mis espaldas para manipular y casi destruir a uno de mis amigos más cercanos y ahora, otro amigo y aliado está sufriendo. Tendré que pensar largo y tendido sobre este tema. Dado que tú eres un rey en tu propio derecho, me limitaré a confinarte en tus habitaciones hasta que puedas regresar a tu reino. Guardias, lleven a Éomer a sus habitaciones donde permanecerá hasta su partida.

Éomer se quedó sin habla mientras los guardias venían y lo conducían a su habitación.

Aragorn se volvió hacia Legolas, suspirando.

—Siento que todo esto pasara bajo mis narices y no me diera cuenta. No puedo estar más feliz de que todo esto se aclarara. Por favor, acepten mis bendiciones para ambos ante próximo nacimiento de su hijo y mis deseos de una eternidad de felicidad para ambos.

Legolas le miró con una leve sonrisa.

—Yo no te culpo en lo más mínimo, Estel; tú has tenido muchos asuntos en tu mente. Por favor, acepta mi agradecimiento por habernos ayudado. —puso su mano sobre su corazón y se inclinó levemente, llevándose a una aún alterada Éowyn de la habitación.

**¡Hola!  
>Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, sé que ya va más de casi un mes sin actualizar, pero es que he tenido UN MES de exámenes en la universidad, cosa que es un abuso T.T<br>Nos quieren matar, seguro T.T  
>El último capítulo lo subí rápidamente porque estaba en medio de un proyecto también de la facultad ;O; y no pude siquiera responder reviews. Ahora ya estoy libre cual Nazgul *-* JAJAJA<br>¡Les agradezco mucho sus reviews a MikoBicho-chan, saffuran y Galaxia SH! ¡En serio! n.n ¡Les mando un abrazo enorme!  
>*MikoBicho-chan: <strong>¡Lamento la tardanza! ¡¿Qué has opinado de este capítulo?! JAJA Odié a Éomer, aunque sea de mis personajes favoritos xD ¡Gracias por comentar! n.n ¡Un abrazo enoooormeee!  
><strong>*Galaxia SH:<strong> Así es, hablando se entiende la gente T.T Vaya par de tontos que primero se dañaron… ;O; JAJA Gimli es un obstinado y no pierde el tiempo, eso es seguro xD jajajaja ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! ¡Un abrazo enoooorme!  
><strong>*Saffuran:<strong> Si, como que todos sacaron las lágrimas en ese momento, pero es que pobresillos… lo que han sufrido ;O; jaja ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Un abrazooo enormeee! n.n

**De nuevo disculpen la demora, prometo que esta semana edito el capítulo siguiente y lo subo n.n ¡Un besoooo!**


	16. Capítulo dieciséis

**Aviso:** El siguiente fanfic pertenece a Alanic, ésta es una traducción de su magnífica historia *O*  
><span><strong>ANTES DE LEER:<strong> El siguiente capítulo tiene una escena no apta para menores de dieciséis, no es tan fuerte como las anteriores, pero… sigue siendo algo… impropia para menores. Así que… tomen sus precauciones :3

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo dieciséis.**

Las piernas de Éowyn cedieron cuando ambos llegaron al pasillo y los sollozos escaparon de sus labios; Legolas la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación de él. Ella hundió la cara en su pecho y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos aspirando su familiar aroma. Una vez llegaron a la habitación, la recostó cariñosamente en la cama y se acurrucó a su lado, negándose a soltarla ni por un segundo. Permanecieron recostados abrazados el uno al otro hasta que Éowyn finalmente dejó de llorar y cayó dormida exhausta. Legolas escuchaba su respiración tornarse suave y uniforme, sintiéndose cansado y también emocionalmente consumido, poco a poco fue cayendo en una ensoñación élfica.

Éowyn se movió en los brazos de Legolas y él la estrechó más cerca, sorprendido de ver la luz del sol iluminar su habitación.

—_Debo haberme quedado dormido también._ —observó para sí mientras la sentía estirarse y bostezar.

Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que la mano de él había llegado a posarse protectoramente sobre su abdomen. De pronto sintió una rápida patada, muy diferente de los aleteos que había sentido en los últimos meses, y sus ojos se abrieron mientras jadeó.

Él la sintió saltar ligeramente y la miró con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, meleth? —preguntó. Ella se quedó ahí quieta por un momento antes de responder, perdida en la sensación de la vida moviéndose dentro de ella.

—Sólo sentí al bebé patear. —Dijo con asombro, presionando su mano contra su vientre ligeramente hinchado. Los ojos de Legolas se abrieron y la miraron sorprendido, Éowyn tomó su mano y la dirigió al punto en dónde lo había sentido, pero desafortunadamente no se repitió.

—No siento nada…—dijo casi con tristeza, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron. —Este niño va a ser muy parecido a su madre, será obstinado y terco.

Justo en ese momento, el bebé pateó de nuevo y Éowyn rió cuando Legolas se inclinó y comenzó a besarle el cuello suavemente.

—Oh Éowyn, temía no volver a ser capaz de hacer esto de nuevo, y ahora vamos a tener un hijo… te amo mucho... —le susurró mientras ella se giraba hacia él y capturaba su boca con la suya.

Las ansias envolvieron a los dos a medida que exploraban el cuerpo del otro con una pasión hecha aún más fuerte por la aún cercana tragedia que habían tenido que soportar. Cada toque envió fuego a través de sus cuerpos mientras trataban de olvidar el dolor causado por las fuerzas que casi habían logrado separarlos.

Legolas adoraba cada milímetro de su cuerpo colocando besos por su torso, prestando especial atención a su vientre y besando con amor el bulto que protegía a su hijo. Ella suspiró y lo miró con tanta emoción que el elfo se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, interrogante.

—¿Qué es, mi amor?

—No sabes lo mucho que he deseado que hicieras justamente eso. He estado muy sola en todos estos pasados meses queriendo ser feliz por el bebé, pero no tenía a nadie para compartirlo. Creo que no estaría aquí ahora si no fuera por este niño, porque creo que fue la luz que me sacó de la oscuridad después de mi enfrentamiento con el Rey Brujo. —Su voz se quebró recordando su batalla para volver a quienes amaba.

—Oh, mi pobre Éowyn. Hay tantas cosas que debí haber hecho de otra manera. Debería haber sabido que mi padre era capaz de algo como esto y escapar para averiguar qué era lo que estaba mal desde el primer momento que fui capaz.

—No te preocupes, mi amor. Todo está como debería estar ahora. —Ella respiró mientras el elfo deslizó ágilmente su mano entre sus piernas, comenzando a acariciarle.—¡Aaahh, Legolas! —gimió mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse con necesidad. —Te quiero dentro de mí ahora… ¡por favor! —Suplicó mientras él se levantaba sobre ella y se deslizaba suavemente entre sus muslos, revelando la caliente humedad de ella.

Legolas gimió de placer cuando se sintió en su interior, lo introdujo con suavidad, no queriendo poner mucha presión sobre el bebé. Éowyn gritó y comenzó a recibir las embestidas del elfo empujando fuertemente sus caderas dentro de ella mientras sus piernas rodeaban su cintura. Pronto, ambos se estremecieron liberados y se tendieron jadeantes en los brazos del otro mientras esperaban a que la velocidad de sus corazones disminuyera y los rugidos en sus oídos amainaran.

—Desearía poder quedarnos así todo el día, meleth, pero aún está el pequeño asunto de mi padre, al cual aún tengo que enfrentar. —habló mientras le tomaba el rostro con sus manos y la besaba con ternura. Inesperadamente, se echó hacia atrás y la miró inquisitivamente a los ojos. —Tú no me respondiste ayer, mi amor. ¿Querrías ser mi esposa? Yo no tendría a nadie más que a ti a mi lado por el tiempo que los Valar nos concedan.

Éowyn lo miró con amor y tomó su boca con la de ella, besándolo cariñosamente.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, mi amor? —murmuró mientras continuaba ahora besando sus ojos y mejillas, sin despreciar ninguna parte de su rostro.

—Sí meleth, pero también deseo escuchar las palabras proviniendo de tus hermosos labios.

—Si, Legolas, seré tu esposa. —respondió dulcemente.

Él suspiró de alivio y satisfacción.

—También tenemos mucho que hacer con respecto a ello. ¡Deseo hacerte oficialmente mía lo más pronto posible!

—Tranquilo mi amor, tenemos un poco de tiempo. —rió Éowyn mientras se daba la vuelta y se estiraba lujuriosamente.

Legolas puso suavemente su mano sobre su estómago.

—No tanto como tú crees…—dijo y le guiñó el ojo felizmente, levantándose para vestirse y comenzar el día.

Éowyn observó su musculoso cuerpo moverse con inigualable gracia, asombrada por su capacidad de hacer de un simple acto como vestirse una sensual experiencia.

—_¿Cómo esta maravillosa criatura pudo enamorarse de mi?_ —pensó, embelesada.

—Amor, si sigues mirándome así comenzaré a creer que soy el próximo en tu menú. —rió Legolas mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado para depositarle un beso en la frente.

Intempestivamente ella lo agarró, lo volcó hacia atrás y se abalanzó hacia él. Él puso un poco de resistencia mientras su chica se deshacía de sus leggins para después comenzar a darle placer hasta que él gritó su nombre y se estremeció relajándose.

—Por los Valar Éowyn, acabas de convencerme de que mis deberes pueden esperar por un momento. —Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre ella con igual lujuria, adorando su cuerpo… regresándole el favor que ella recientemente le había otorgado.

Ya casi era hora de la comida cuando ellos salieron finalmente de su habitación, aún reacios a separarse, incluso para hacerse cargo de los pocos deberes que cada uno debía completar.

Legolas inclinó su cabeza para besarla suavemente mientras se despedía.

—Te veré pronto, meleth. —ronroneó mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ella. Éowyn solamente se quedó ahí mirándole, perdida en su felicidad.

…

Legolas se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación mirando fuera de la ventana. Éowyn había ido a hablar con Arwen y a empezar a hacer algunos arreglos para su boda. Sus dedos jugueteaban con la pluma mientras se esforzaba en encontrar las palabras para decirle a su padre qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba muy enojado por el papel de Thranduil en todo lo que había sucedido, pero también sabía que había actuado por amor y preocupación por su hijo. Desafortunadamente, Thranduil nunca parecía pensar en qué era lo que Legolas deseaba.

—_¿Voy a ser así con mi hijo?_ —frunció el seño ante esa idea que le había llegado espontáneamente a la mente.

Hizo una mueca visualizando la reacción de su padre ante las noticias de su próxima ceremonia de unión. Luego, estaba el tema de su futuro nieto; él estaría furioso al saber que estaba a solamente cinco o siete meses de convertirse en abuelo y ni siquiera iba a querer pensar en el hecho de que sería medio humano.

—_¡Esas noticias pueden esperar!_ —pensó suspirando, dejó la pluma y movió a un lado el pergamino. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para resolver esto.

Iban a haber palabras fuertes entre ellos, sin importar la forma en que él intentara decírselo. Si no era cuidadoso ¡Aragorn tendría a un ejército acampando fuera de las murallas por segunda vez en el año!

Miró fuera de la ventana una vez más, esperando inspiración, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

—Adelante. —dijo volviéndose para ver quién era su visitante. —Aragorn. —sonrió al ver a su amigo, yendo a saludarle.

—¿Estás intentando escribirle un mensaje a tu padre? —le preguntó Aragorn.

Qué bien lo conocía su amigo.

—Si, y cualquier ayuda sería muy apreciada. —respondió Legolas, dejándose caer de vuelta en su silla, echando casualmente una pierna sobre el brazo de la misma y mirando la pluma y el pergamino frente a él como una serpiente a punto de atacar.

—Tu padre siempre ha sido difícil, mellon nin. Tú has tenido siglos de experiencia con él y sin embargo ambos sabemos que nada de lo que puedas decir cambiará su respuesta. —dijo Aragorn negando con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la otra silla mirando con pesar al elfo.

—Has sido rey desde hace algunos meses; deberías haber aprendido algunos pocos de diplomacia que me puedan ayudar en el esfuerzo. —imploró Legolas.

—¿Diplomacia? —Aragorn resopló. —¿Olvidaste con quién estás hablando, Legolas? Arwen ha estado rasgando su hermoso cabello tratando de enseñarme cómo manejar a mi consejo con un poco de "diplomacia". Me lo ha dicho una y otra vez para que me calme y trate a mis asesores con más tacto y paciencia. —Ambos amigos rieron.

—¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? —dijo Legolas mientras continuaba riéndose para sus adentros. —Tal vez Elrond pueda ayudarme antes de que parta a Tierras Imperecederas.

—Actualmente, las Tierras Imperecederas podrían ser tu única oportunidad.—declaró Aragorn mientras esquivaba el libro que Legolas había lanzado hacia su cabeza. —¡Hey! ¡Tú estabas buscando ideas!—Aragorn rió de nuevo.

La risa de Legolas murió y miró pensativamente a Aragorn.

—De verdad, mellon nin, ¿cómo debo manejar esto?

Aragorn sacudió su rebelde cabello con una leve sonrisa y miró a Legolas directamente a los ojos.

—Con honestidad y franqueza. No pidas disculpas. ¿Amas a Éowyn?

—Con todo mi ser.

—¿Estás feliz con el bebé?

—Sorprendido, pero nunca había estado tan feliz.

—Entonces dile eso.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me escuchaste, sólo dile eso. Por encima de todo Legolas, tu padre te ama y va a querer que seas feliz. —Aragorn habló con convicción.

Legolas pensó por un momento, tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir. Cuando Aragorn comenzó a deslizarse silenciosamente fuera de la habitación, escuchó un suave "Hannon le, mellon nin". Legolas sonrió, rezando en silencio a si mismo que Thranduil fuera razonable por una vez.

…

Los siguientes meses se fueron rápido. Éowyn y Legolas decidieron casarse en el jardín en una íntima ceremonia con la participación de únicamente sus amigos más cercanos. Ambos estuvieron escasos de familia. Éomer había vuelto a Rohan en medio de una oleada de chismes y medias verdades. Poco había sido dicho por parte de ninguno de los que realmente sabían qué era lo que había sucedido, pero nadie pudo detener a la gente de preguntar y hablar.

Faramir había solicitado un permiso escrito con la obligación de viajar y descargar su alma y emociones. Se preocupaba por Éowyn y no pudo quedarse y verla casarse con alguien más; Aragorn entendió y le concedió tiempo, instándolo a tomar todo el que necesitara.

No había habido una palabra por parte de Thranduil. Legolas había enviado montones de cartas adicionales pidiéndole a su padre venir a Gondor y apoyarlo en uno de los días más importantes de su vida, pero no recibió respuesta. Finalmente no esperaron más. La fecha fue fijada y los planes se finalizaron.

…

Thranduil se paseó por la sala del trono. Acababa de recibir el tercer mensaje de Legolas y estaba furioso. Su único hijo, heredero al trono, se estaba uniendo a una mujer mortal. Su heredero sería medio humano.

Los planes de Thranduil con Éomer habían salido mal y estaba perdido en cuanto a cómo manejar la situación ahora. Esto no era nada a lo que estuviera acostumbrado debido a que su voluntad siempre era la ley, excepto en lo que a su hijo se refería.

De verdad había pensado que Legolas había aceptado sus órdenes de no acudir a la boda de Aragorn, pero de cierta manera, su hijo se había ido y hecho exactamente lo que él deseaba. Legolas había ignorado los deseos de su padre, no, sus órdenes, y escapado a Gondor usando la misión de patrullar como cubierta. Una vez ahí, no había perdido tiempo reuniéndose con esa miserable mujer mortal otra vez y descubriendo la verdad detrás de los mensajes desaparecidos. A pesar de que amaba mucho a su hijo, no podía pasar por alto su descarada desobediencia y desprecio a sus órdenes.

El orgullo de Thranduil no le permitía responder, incluso mucho menos asistir a esa indignante ceremonia. Realmente no sabía si alguna vez podría llegar a un acuerdo con esa situación.

Por supuesto, la unión no sería reconocida por Thranduil o su reino y a menos que sea aprobada por él. Ningún niño que pudiera resultar de ese enlace podría ser heredero al trono y Thranduil no tenía intención de aprobar el matrimonio.

—_¡No es que eso fuera a hacer una diferencia en mi hijo de todas formas!_ —pensó Thranduil arrugando con ira el último mensaje y arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación. —_¿Cómo voy a resolver esto con mi único hijo…?_

**¡Hola de nuevo! Como dije, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo :3 .  
>Esos dos nunca se están quietos cuando están juntos… -.- *sonrojo* bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Thranduil está siendo muy egoísta, pobre Legolas… a pesar de todo quiere perdonarle y arreglar todo con él, pero el orgullo del rey es demasiado argh…<br>En fin, ¡gracias a todos y todas por leer! Les prometo tener el próximo capítulo cuanto antes :3  
>Respuestas a reviews:<br>*Galaxia SH:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a ti por comentar! Así es, pobre Faramir… a mí me ha roto el corazón ese gesto tan noble que ha tenido, Éomer y Thranduil jugaron con él de una manera muy cruel. Pero encontrará a alguien con un buen corazón como el suyo, lo sé ;O; ¡Muchísima suerte y sobretodo éxito también en tus exámenes! n.n ¡Un beso enorme!  
><strong>*MikoBicho-chan:<strong> JAJA ¡Es que esos dos han sido unos malditos en la historia! Creo que nos han decepcionado mucho a todos sus fans ;O; JAJAJA igual a mi Faramir me ha roto el corazón como dije, pobresillo… ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Y no te preocupes, ahora voy a estar publicando muchísimo más seguido n.n ¡Un beso enormeeeee!

**De nueva cuenta gracias a todos por comentar y leer ¡Un abrazoooo enormeeee!**


	17. Capítulo diecisiete

**Aviso:**** El siguiente fanfic pertenece a Alanic, yo solamente traduzco el hermoso fanfic n.n**

…

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo diecisiete.**

Legolas sintió una extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza mientras se encontraba de pie frente a Aragorn esperando a su prometida. Había tratado de lograr que su padre fuera a su boda, pero solamente había recibido silencio de Mirkwood. Había perdonado a su padre por haber retenido los mensajes de Éowyn, sabía que Thranduil solamente había hecho lo que creía mejor para su único hijo. Legolas echaba mucho de menos su presencia en uno de los días más importantes de su larga vida. Tanto la novia como el novio eran escasos de familia, haciendo que el apoyo de sus amigos fuera incluso más importante.

Gimli se puso de pie al lado de Legolas. El enano había peinado su cabello y barba y tenía puesta su mejor túnica. Había tomado mucha persuasión para conseguir que dejara su hacha en su habitación. Legolas sonrió para sus adentros al recordar la escena de temprano en la mañana.

—_Ningún enano vale su peso en oro si está sin su hacha. —Protestó Gimli y Legolas lo miró afectuosamente._

—_No voy a permitir armas en cualquier boda que presida. —Respondió Aragorn. —¡Pon esa hacha abajo ahora!_

—_¿Qué pasa si huéspedes indeseados interrumpen la boda? ¡Yo podría ser la única cosa interpuesta entre la pareja y una muerte segura! —se quejó de nuevo el enano._

—_Ningún invitado indeseado o peligro de cualquier tipo puede pasar de mis guardias. —Espetó Aragorn, insultado de que Gimli insinuara que cualquiera estaba en peligro quedándose en su torre._

—_¡Paz, mis amigos! —Legolas rió. —Por supuesto que no estamos en peligro y, te ruego dejar el hacha aquí, mi amigo. —miró a Gimli, suplicante._

_Gimli hizo una mueca y miró con nostalgia su hacha._

—_Sólo por ti, elfo loco. —dijo de mala gana mientras colocaba su arma sobre la cama. —Será mejor que esté aquí cuando regrese._

_Aragorn comenzó a mascullar de nuevo pero Legolas puso su mano sobre su hombro, calmándolo antes de que las palabras se desataran entre los dos amigos una vez más._

De pie en el hermoso jardín de la torre del homenaje de Gondor, rodeado de sus amigos más cercanos, Legolas casi podía creer que se encontraba en su amado bosque.

Los hobbits se habían quedado un poco más para no perderse las festividades. Galadriel y Celeborn habían llegado de Lothlórien y Elrond y los gemelos, así como también Erestor y Glorfindel, habían viajado desde Rivendel para apoyar a la pareja.

Gandalf sonrió al lado de Elrond cuando la música cambió y todos los ojos se volvieron a observar a Arwen caminar hacia ellos en un imponente vestido verde. Llevaba un ramo de flores silvestres y su cabello suelto con una sencilla diadema sobre su cabeza; se había negado a vestir cualquier otro indicio de su posición real, aquí con sus amigos y familia ella era solamente Arwen. Ella y Éowyn se habían vuelto muy cercanas desde su llegada a Gondor.

La música aumentó y una hermosa visión entró al jardín. Éowyn apareció en un reluciente vestido dorado, su cabello caía en cascada sobre su espalda en unas ricas ondas de oro también. Una diadema con un diamante en forma de pera en el centro sostenía un velo que le llegaba hasta los hombros. El velo brillaba con piedras intercaladas a lo largo, pero nada podía superar el brillo de la sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia su futuro esposo.

Contuvo el aliento cuando vio al hermoso elfo esperando por ella. Su túnica era plateada y centelleaba como la luz de la luna cada vez que se movía, delineaba su atlética forma a la perfección. Su largo cabello rubio estaba sujeto hacia atrás con un simple anillo de mithril y sus increíbles ojos azules brillaron cuando la vio acercarse a él.

Éowyn aún se veía elegante a pesar de que su esperado hijo era claramente evidente ahora. El abultamiento de su vientre era delineado por el pegado vestido color oro y estaba feliz de no tener que haber intentado ocultar su condición, Legolas pensaba que eso sólo aumentaba su belleza. Ella había decidido no llevar nada, así que sus manos estaban libres para apretar las de él cuando estuvo al frente suyo. Una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por su mejilla al momento de intercambiar los votos, y un pequeño grito de júbilo estalló de los invitados cuando se besaron para sellar su compromiso.

Habían elegido la puesta de sol por la época, las antorchas emitían un romántico resplandor sobre el jardín mientras el sol desaparecía lentamente. Habían mesas instaladas bajo un pabellón al lado y los invitados se dirigieron a sentar después de felicitar a la pareja.

Elrohir palmeó a Legolas en el hombro cuando lo felicitó y agregó que él estaría dejando Gondor lo más rápido posible.

—Debe haber algo en el aire o el agua. Todo el mundo luce como si buscaran estar casados. Dos bodas en tan pocos meses me hacen sentir un poco nervioso.

Ambos rieron cuando Elladan golpeó a su gemelo.

—Debemos tener cuidado, hermano, somos más grandes que Legolas y padre ha mencionado más de una vez que agradecería algunos nietos de sus hijos también.

—No veo que eso suceda pronto, pero mantendré mis ojos abiertos ante cualquier pareja elegible para ustedes dos. Por supuesto, ellas deberán tener paciencia en abundancia y un sentido del humor muy desarrollado con el fin de que pueda animarse con ustedes dos. —Legolas sonrió burlonamente.

—Bueno, si son la mitad de hermosas de lo que es tu novia, estaremos muy satisfechos. —dijo Elladan y besó a Éowyn en la mejilla.

—Sois muy amable. —se sonrojó.

—Eso pocas veces es dicho en referencia a mi hermano. —habló Elrohir tomando su turno para besar a la novia. Elladan rodó los ojos y empujó a su hermano hacia una mesa.

—Bueno, eres un muchacho muy afortunado. —mencionó Gimli acercándose a la pareja.

—Si, no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. —respondió Legolas atrayendo a su novia más cerca y besándola una vez más.

—Pues por supuesto que eres afortunado por tener a Éowyn, pero yo me refería al hecho de que no ha habido necesidad de usar mi hacha hasta el momento. Sigo pensando que deberías haberme dejado traerla.

Legolas se echó a reír empujando a su amigo hacia el pabellón.

—Espero que tengas un poco de cerveza decente para tu pobre y sediento amigo y no sólo el remilgado vino que ustedes los elfos parecen preferir. —dijo Gimli mientras encontraba asiento junto a los hobbits.

Legolas lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Elrond, Galadriel y Celeborn.

—Es un honor que vosotros hayáis podido asistir a mi ceremonia de matrimonio. —dijo Legolas colocando una mano sobre su corazón e inclinándose ligeramente ante sus distinguidos invitados.

—Nosotros no nos habríamos perdido esta jubilosa ocasión, joven. —dijo Elrond.

—¿Dónde está Thranduil? —preguntó Galadriel e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando vio una mirada de dolor cruzar momentáneamente el rostro de Legolas.

—Por desgracia, mi padre no fue capaz de asistir. —respondió suavemente y abrazó cerca a Éowyn eligiendo no revelar nada más por el momento.

—Es sin duda su pérdida. —dijo la hermosa elfa mientras abrazaba a Éowyn.

—Haces una hermosa novia, querida. —Agregó Celeborn mientras llevaba a su esposa y yerno lejos.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor? —Preguntó Éowyn mirando preocupada a Legolas.

—Estoy bien, meleth. Si él eligió no estar aquí, es como Galadriel dijo: su pérdida.

Ella sonrió tristemente y se dio la vuelta a tiempo para recibir un gran abrazo de Gandalf.

—Mis mejores deseos para ambos. —dijo mientras la atraía hacia él. —Que pasen muchos años felices juntos.

Legolas sonrió mirando a su esposa mortal, prefiriendo no pensar a cerca de la corta cantidad de años por delante. Él no sería bendecido con una eternidad con su amor, pero planeaba aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que los Valar les otorgaron.

Gandalf pareció leer su mente y le miró como si fuera un secreto que él todavía no podía revelar y se abrió paso para unirse a Gimli y a los hobbits. Legolas solamente le observó y sacudió su cabeza.

Aragorn y Arwen fueron los últimos en la fila para felicitarlos; Aragorn apretó a su amigo en un abrazo mientras Arwen reía y abrazaba a Éowyn.

—Tengo un regalo que necesito discutir contigo pronto en algún momento, mellon nin. —Le susurró Aragorn al oído. —Por favor, búscame cuando finalmente salgas de tu habitación. —Le guiñó el ojo mientras guiaba a su encantadora esposa hacia dentro del pabellón.

Legolas arqueó la ceja desconcertado, pero decidió no tratar de adivinar qué era lo que su amigo podría tener ahora bajo la manga.

…

Un entusiasta brindis de Gimli que tenía algo que ver con el amor y las mujeres barbudas hizo reír a todos. Aragorn se puso de pie y habló con elocuencia sobre el amor y cómo todo el mundo estaba feliz por ambos. Antes de que nadie se pusiera demasiado sentimental, los gemelos siguieron el hilo de la conversación con una recomendación a Éowyn de que mantenga hierbas y vendas con ella en todo momento desde que Legolas había adquirido tal reputación de conseguir heridas, con esto enviaron a los invitados a una tormenta de risas.

Legolas resopló indignado.

—¡Nunca había resultado herido hasta que me hice tu conocido! —De nuevo, la concurrencia explotó en risas.

La tarde continuó con una deliciosa comida que consistió en codorniz, pan fresco y vegetales. El pastel fue llevado adentro y los invitados contuvieron el aliento. Arwen obviamente había planeado esta sorpresa y los invitados se amontonaron alrededor de los dos pasteles: Uno estaba decorado con caballos y colinas representando a Rohan; el segundo tenía un bosque con un resplandeciente río atravesándolo, representaba Erin Lasgalen como una vez había sido. Una pareja se reunía bajo el hermoso puente que unía los dos pasteles. Legolas besó una vez más a su novia mientras se preparaban a cortar un pedazo de sus respectivos pasteles. Cada uno colocó con amor un bocado en la boca del otro apreciando el simbolismo tan cuidadosamente pensado por la reina.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar una preciosa balada mientras Legolas dirigía a su nueva esposa hacia el pequeño claro para bailar. La pareja brilló a la luz de la luna cuando sus colores plata y dorado se mezclaron y se movieron con gracia juntos. Aragorn sonrió y apretó la mano de Arwen inclinándose para besar a su hermosa esposa.

—Estoy muy feliz de que mi amigo vaya a tener la oportunidad de conocer la felicidad que tú haz traído a mi vida. —susurró.

—Y te haré aún más feliz más tarde esta noche. —dijo ella con una mirada seductora en los ojos para después besarlo con pasión, la promesa de las cosas que vendrían trajeron una sonrisa tonta en el rostro de Aragorn.

Elrohir se dio cuenta del intercambio de ambos y se inclinó hacia su gemelo.

—Creo que tal vez seremos los únicos dos de los pocos invitados que dormirán solos esta noche. —sus ojos viajaron de manera significativa sobre varias de las parejas acariciándose entre ellos. Elladan sonrió.

—No todo está perdido, hermano. Vi a dos damas muy prometedoras en nuestro camino aquí y creo que con un poco de persuasión…—dejó incompleta la oración, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano. Elrohir le devolvió el guiño y ambos se fueron discretamente en busca de un poco de distracción.

Elrond suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras veía a sus hijos desaparecer dentro de la torre del homenaje.

—_Valar, manténganlos fuera de problemas esta noche._ —pensó y vio a Legolas guiar a Éowyn hacia su asiento. Ella estaba comenzando a lucir cansada y su mano se dirigió a su vientre mientras habría los ojos con un gesto de sorpresa. Legolas fue a su lado instantáneamente preguntándole si estaba bien, pero ella únicamente tomó su mano y la guió al mismo punto en su estómago. Los ojos de él se iluminaron y jadeó sintiendo a su bebé patear. Elrond sonrió recordando la alegría que él y su esposa habían compartido esperando el nacimiento de los gemelos.

Otras parejas habían comenzado a bailar mientras Elrond se abría paso hacia la pareja.

—Creo que ustedes podrían escaparse en cualquier momento de aquí y todos entenderían. —le dijo suavemente a Legolas. —Éowyn está comenzando a lucir un poco cansada. —Legolas asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó a susurrarle a ella en el oído. Éowyn le dedicó una sonrisa y se puso de pie, tomándole del brazo mientras ambos dejaban silenciosamente el jardín.

…

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo siguiente. ¿Les ha gustado la boda? A mí me encantó :') pienso que fue sencilla pero emotiva. Aww…  
>Bueno, ahora responderé a los reviewsillos n.n<br>*****Galaxia SH:**Supongo que sí, tanto tiempo separados y sufriendo… ¿cómo no iban a desahogarse de tal modo en la habitación? xD Como dije: Esos dos no pueden estarse quietos juntos xD Thranduil es un cabeza dura ahora -.- pero sí, esperemos que cambie de opinión cuando vea al mini Legolas :') ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tu review! ¡Un abrazo enorme! n.n  
><strong>*<strong>**MikoBicho-chan:**Creo que sobrepasados de energía es poco… jajaja Thranduil es un orgulloso, pero le hace daño a Legolas comportándose de semejante modo Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar! n.n ¡Un abrazo enorme! *O*

**A todos los que leen ¡muchísimas gracias! Agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen el fanfic y lo agregan a favoritos n.n  
>¡Un abrazo enorme y besos a todos!<strong>


	18. Capítulo dieciocho

**Aviso:** La siguiente historia pertenece a Alanic, yo sólo me encargo de la traducción.

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo dieciocho.**

La pareja de recién casados no salió de su habitación los dos días siguientes.

Aragorn conscientemente les envió comida recordando sus primeros días con Arwen. Justo entonces los gemelos habían decidido tirar abajo la puerta de su habitación. La feliz pareja entró en el comedor justo a tiempo para el desayuno.

—¡Ya era hora! —Exclamó Gimli. —Se me iba a hacer pesado tratar de mantener a esos dos fuera de su habitación si se hubieran quedado ahí por más tiempo. —Se acercó y dio un manotazo al gemelo más cercano, no estando exactamente seguro de a cual de ellos había golpeado.

Legolas sonrió y abrazó a Éowyn hacia él depositándole un beso sobre su cabeza.

—Si hubiera sido por mi, aún estaríamos ahí, pero Éowyn deseaba ver a sus invitados antes de que todos ustedes comiencen a regresar a casa.

Se sentaron y la conversación fluyó fácilmente mientras todos comían.

—Ven a mi estudio después del desayuno, hay algo de lo que estoy muy ansioso discutir. —Le pidió Aragorn en voz baja inclinándose para hablar en el oído de su amigo.

—Estaré feliz de ir tan pronto como terminemos de ver a Elrond. Deseo saber que todo está bien con mi esposa e hijo. —respondió Legolas, sonriendo a la ligera emoción de poder referirse a Éowyn como su esposa.

Aragorn se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta. Era maravilloso ver a su amigo tan feliz.

…

Más tarde, Éowyn yacía sobre el sofá de la habitación de Elrond. Legolas sostenía su mano mientras Elrond picaba y empujaba su vientre hinchado. El príncipe no pudo evitar sentir un momento de preocupación cuando Elrond cerró sus ojos y se concentró en enviar sus sentidos para tocar la vida que crecía dentro de ella. Pronto, Elrond sonrió al sentir una fuerte y saludable fuerza y rió cuando el bebé pateó su mano reafirmando así su presencia.

—Todo está bien. —dijo cubriéndola una vez más. Legolas dejó escapar el aire, no había sido consciente de que lo estaba conteniendo con un fuerte silbido.

—¿Cuándo crees que nacerá? —alcanzó a preguntar Legolas mientras Éowyn se sentaba.

Elrond lo miró pensativo por un momento.

—Es difícil de decir. Los humanos dan a luz a los nueve meses mientras que los elfos al año. Mi mejor suposición es alrededor de diez meses, más o menos una semana.

La mirada de asombro en el rostro de Legolas no tenía precio.

—Sólo tenemos que estar preparados para todo, mi amor. —Rió Éowyn mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo.

—¡Pero necesito saber cuándo entrará en labor!

—Legolas, la labor y nacimiento humanos no son tan predecibles, especialmente si estamos tratando con un bebé con herencia élfica también. —Respondió Elrond.

—Pero…—farfulló Legolas cuando Éowyn se levantó del sofá y le dio a su agitado esposo un abrazo rápido.

—Todo estará bien, mi amor. Me siento bien y vamos a atravesar esto juntos.

Sus azules ojos se volvieron hacia ella y, después de unos momentos de vacilación, la abrazó de vuelta.

—Supongo que sólo necesito acostumbrarme a todo lo inesperado ahora que tú estás en mi vida.—dijo con buen humor levantándose también y preparándose para irse.

—Estaba yendo a buscar a Frodo y los otros hobbits para tomar un segundo desayuno con ellos. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?—ofreció Éowyn.— Parezco tener mucho apetito últimamente…

—Pippin no ha cambiado ni un poco, ¿no es así? —habló cariñosamente Legolas. —Lo siento, pero le había prometido a Aragorn que iba a reunirme con él en su estudio. Te alcanzaré pronto. —le besó suavemente en los labios y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su amigo.

…

—¡Legolas! —exclamó Aragorn mientras se dirigía a saludar al príncipe. —Estoy muy contento de que hayas podido separarte de tu nueva esposa por unos minutos.

—Es mejor que hagas esto rápido, estoy comenzando a extrañarla ya. —respondió con una sonrisa.

Aragorn sonrió también, pero una mirada más seria se posó sobre su rostro mientras conducía a Legolas a una silla.

—¿Dónde planean vivir tú y Éowyn ahora que las festividades están llegando a su fin?

Legolas se puso rígido y miró a su amigo.

—Creo que no había pensado mucho en eso, Aragorn. No estoy seguro de qué es lo que vamos a hacer. Rohan no parece deseable después de lo que pasamos con Éomer, me temo que no soy bienvenido en Mirkwood desde que mi padre se niega incluso a comunicarse conmigo, y Gondor está muy alejado de los bosques y la naturaleza que amo, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo podré sobrevivir aquí…—La voz de Legolas se iba volviendo más silenciosa y más triste con cada declaración y finalmente se quedó mirando con tristeza fuera de la ventana.

—Bueno, tú sabes que siempre serán bienvenidos aquí, pero puede que yo tenga una solución a tu dilema. Hay una zona de mi reino que necesita en extremo un toque de curación de un elfo. ¿Estás familiarizado con Ithilien? Ha caído en la sombras, pero es boscoso y, con tus habilidades, creo que podría regresar a su antigua belleza…—Aragorn lo estaba observando atentamente.

Legolas le miró inquisitivamente y Aragorn se apuró.

—Galadriel y Elrond, ambos mencionaron el hecho de hay muchos elfos listos para partir a Valinor, pero también hay muchos otros que todavía desean quedarse. Ellos están buscando algún lugar para ir una vez que los otros hayan partido, eso les daría un fresco comienzo. Todos creen que Ithilien sería el lugar perfecto.

Legolas estaba sentado en silencio, con una mirada perpleja en el rostro.

—_¿Otro reino en un bosque?_ _Eso suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad…_—pensó mientras la idea comenzaba a asentarse en su mente.

Aragorn se precipitó al miedo de que su amigo fuera a rechazar su oferta.

—Está a sólo un par de horas cabalgando de aquí y definitivamente va a tomar mucho trabajo. Las fuerzas de Sauron fueron fuertes en esa zona, pero hay unos pocos cientos de elfos dispuestos a unirse a ti de inmediato y…

—¡Aragorn, detente! —Exclamó Legolas con una risa. —Valoro esto, de verdad lo hago, y suena perfecto para nosotros, pero necesito discutirlo con Éowyn. Va a tener un bebé y no quiero tenerla en algún desierto sin médicos presentes.

—Por supuesto, no esperaría menos. —Aragorn sonrió y estrechó la mano de su amigo.

—¿Cuándo te gustaría que vayamos?

—Cuando sea que se sientan listos, aunque los elfos que desean unirse a ti probablemente quieran hacerlo pronto.

Legolas puso su mano sobre su corazón e hizo una reverencia para luego ir a buscar a su novia.

…

Legolas y Éowyn le dieron a Aragorn su respuesta a la mañana siguiente. Ellos estarían honrados en reclamar esa tierra para Aragorn y Legolas estaba ansioso de estar rodeado de sus amados árboles otra vez. Su única preocupación era el inminente nacimiento del hijo de ambos. Ellos querían asegurarse de que ahí hubieran médicos para ayudarla cuando el momento llegara.

Elrond dejó los miedos de ambos a un lado cuando accedió a viajar ahí con ellos durante unos pocos meses a ayudarles. Él también sabía que al menos uno de sus médicos estaba interesado en quedarse en la Tierra Media y podría estar interesado en unirse a ellos también.

Con esa preocupación aliviada ellos se prepararon para partir, dividiendo su tiempo entre ver a sus invitados y empacar las cosas que necesitarían para comenzar su nueva vida. Elrond, los gemelos y el resto del séquito de Rivendell se fueron en medio de promesas de regresar pronto. Dentro de la semana ellos ya estaban listos para irse.

Legolas condujo a su amada a montar su caballo. Él ayudó a Éowyn a montarse en Arod, pero cuando se disponía a subir detrás, ella lo empujó.

—Gracias por permitirme montar su fino caballo mi Señor, ¿pero qué caballo pretendéis montar? —preguntó Éowyn inocentemente.

—Éowyn, pretendo montar contigo. —respondió Legolas, con la sorpresa evidente en la voz por su reacción.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué? ¿Estamos cortos de caballos?

—Por supuesto que no, meleth. Alguien en tu etapa de embarazo no debería cabalgar sola. —dijo Legolas con sinceridad, pero tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca supo que había cometido un error.

Los ojos de ella brillaron y una sonrisa se pegó en sus hermosos labios.

—Mi amor, soy una guerrera de Rohan y he montado caballos desde antes de caminar. ¿Por qué crees que ahora necesito ayuda?

Legolas lucía un poco nervioso, pero respondió calmadamente a su indignada esposa.

—No me gustaría que nada les sucediera a ti o a nuestro hijo, mi amor.

Ella continuó mirándolo fijamente.

—No nos va a pasar nada, puedo cabalgar sola.

—Me sentiría mucho mejor si pudieras complacerme permitiéndome cabalgar contigo. —suplicó Legolas.

Ella enarcó una ceja a su amada pareja y permaneció sentada en Arod.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero el don de gracia de tu maravillosa montura es más que suficientemente segura para mantenernos a salvo.

Legolas pudo ver que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte y llamó por otro caballo que trajeron para su uso.

—No te apartarás de mi lado, espero, viajaremos a un hostil y potencialmente funesto territorio. No estás familiarizada con algunos de los peligros de nuestra futura tierra y espero confiar en que te mantendrás cerca.

Éowyn se dio cuenta de que incluso esta concesión fue difícil para su esposo, así que inclinó la cabeza reconocer su consentimiento.

Legolas rodó los ojos mientras se subía al caballo que le habían proporcionado.

El viaje por suerte transcurrió sin incidentes y Legolas había fijado un paso en extremo lento, ya que llevaban muchos materiales y herramientas con ellos.

Se detuvieron pronto y acamparon, después de una noche relativamente tranquila se prepararon para continuar.

Éowyn montó a Arod y se sentó mirando a su esposo una vez más. Una vez más ante el mismo argumento, Legolas decidió aproximarse desde un ángulo diferente.

—¿Puedo ir contigo hoy, mi amor? —preguntó con inocencia.

—¿Y por qué crees que mi respuesta pudo haber cambiado con el día, Legolas? —respondió.

—Por que la razón de mi petición ha cambiado, no tiene nada que ver con protegerte, todo lo que quiero hacer es sentarme cerca de ti.

Ella comenzó a rodar los ojos pero Legolas presionó sobre ella.

—¿Está mal que quiera abrazar a mi nueva esposa? ¿No debería desear sentir a nuestro bebé moverse y robarte besos en mi tiempo libre? Por favor, cabalga conmigo mi amor.

Éowyn fue agarrada con la guardia baja, ¿cómo podía negarse a esa petición? Se vería como una persona sin corazón y con mal genio. Bajó la mirada a su hermoso esposo derretido y bañado por el sol. En su corazón ella sabía que él quería protegerla, pero ¿qué había de malo en eso?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Legolas se subió de un salto detrás de ella y la apretó contra él mientras reanudaban su camino. Éowyn se echó hacia atrás y le susurró:

—Muy bien hecho. —después procedió a acurrucarse en él rozando a propósito su entrepierna.

—¡Ah, Éowyn…!—susurró al sentir su reacción por culpa de su juguetona pareja.

—Sé cuidadoso con lo que pides, corazón. —le susurró de vuelta.

—_Este va a ser un viaje interesante._ —pensó para sí, con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus perfectos labios.

A medida que la mañana pasaba, Legolas estaba teniendo momentos difíciles para concentrarse. Su errante esposa estaba tomando ventaja de la fricción entre sus cuerpos, estaba llegando al punto en el que ya no iba a ser capaz de controlarse a si mismo.

—Estás haciendo esto a propósito, amor. —dijo apretando los dientes mientras su cuerpo lo traicionaba una vez más.

Ella simplemente soltó una risita, sintiendo cómo su admiración por ella se endurecía una vez más contra la parte inferior de su espalda. Se frotó contra él una vez más en buena medida y se recostó hacia atrás para robarle un beso. Legolas gimió.

—Quizás esta no es la mejor idea que he tenido. —susurró mientras su mano acariciaba su vientre y se abría paso entre sus piernas.

Ella gimió en lugar de decir "Te lo dije" y se acurrucó más severamente contra él.

—No puedo soportar esto. —respiró mientras le decía algo en élfico a Arod. El fiel caballo respondió inmediatamente galopando hacia delante. Legolas gritó sobre su hombro a la asustada comitiva que les dieran un tiempo a solas y, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente adelante, aminoró el paso de Arod volviendo a un paso lento.

Una vez se aseguró de que se encontraban lejos de miradas indiscretas, cubrió uno de sus maduros senos con una mano y continuó para acariciarla entre las piernas, acariciando al mismo tiempo su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No tenía idea de que fueran tan talentoso, mi amor. —ronroneó Éowyn mientras su humedad resbalaba entre sus piernas. Ella deslizó su mano hacia atrás entre ellos y comenzó a acariciar su miembro, que seguía fuertemente erecto contra su espalda, poco a poco desabrochando sus polainas y consiguiendo un firme control sobre él.

Todo lo que se podía oír eran los gemidos y murmullos de placer, hasta que Legolas no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó contra la mano y espalda de ella. Éowyn lo siguió rápidamente arqueando su espalda gimiendo su nombre.

—¡En todos mis años montando a caballo, nunca había logrado algo como esto! —suspiró Legolas con satisfacción.

—¡La próxima ves que me pidas "montar" contigo, no voy a ser capaz de mantener una cara seria! —Éowyn se echó a reír y la melódica risa de Legolas se le unió.

Legolas la besó de nuevo y le sonrió, ella tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su vientre.

—Tu hijo disfrutó la cabalgata también, creo. —Sonrieron juntos sintiendo las rápidas patadas asestadas dentro de ella.

—No creo que él o ella quiera que su papá lo olvide en todo esto.

—Ada en mi idioma, amor. —Dijo Legolas con sorpresa mientras acariciaba su vientre, calmando al pequeño.

Rápidamente se deshicieron de todas las señales reveladoras de su reciente actividad y alentaron el paso para permitir que su séquito les alcanzara, continuaron cabalgando las próximas horas en un cómodo y feliz silencio, abrazos y perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.


	19. Capítulo diecinueve

**Aviso:** La siguiente historia pertenece a Alanic, yo sólo me encargo de la traducción.

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo diecinueve.**

—Mi Señor, un gran grupo de elfos está viniendo por este camino. ¿Sabéis quienes son? ¿Queréis que les detengamos? ¿Cuáles son vuestras órdenes?

Legolas estaba confundido.

—_¿Quienes vendrán ahora? No he recibido ningún comunicado anunciando una visita. Elrond y los gemelos vendrán pronto, pero ellos llegarían en otra dirección…_—pensó. —No creo que esto represente alguna amenaza, pero vigílalos. Repórtame de nuevo para hacerme saber a dónde están yendo.

Legolas miró alrededor del claro. Su asentamiento estaba avanzando. Ellos habían estado construyendo refugios para corto plazo y acababan de comenzar con los edificios de largo plazo. Se estaba inspirando en Lothlorien y utilizando los árboles por la seguridad que ofrecían y su belleza. Hasta ahora, la mayoría de los elfos que se habían unido a él eran de ahí y habían agradecido poder ser capaces de ayudar a planificar y contribuir con el inicio de este nuevo oasis. La palabra se había extendido muy rápidamente y cada pocas semanas nuevos elfos se presentaban y juraban lealtad a Legolas. Su asentamiento estaba creciendo mucho más rápido de lo que él hubiera imaginado, el único revés había sido los continuos ataques de pequeñas bandas de orcos que aún frecuentaban la zona. Cuando las fuerzas de la oscuridad fueron derrotadas en Mordor, dejaron remanentes de los sirvientes de Sauron sin propósito. Ahora luchaban para sobrevivir, y parecía que asaltar y saquear era una parte esencial de esa supervivencia.

—_¿Podría ser este grupo de elfos otro contingente buscando reubicarse conmigo?_ —pensó Legolas mientras continuaba trabajando. Fue interrumpido cuando el explorador regresó.

—Ellos definitivamente están viniendo hacia aquí, mi Señor. Son del Bosque Negro.

—¡El Bosque Negro! —Legolas se quedó en shock. —_Nadie de mi gente ha venido a unirse todavía. ¿Podría ser mi padre? ¿Por qué habría llegado sin una palabra antes?_ —Legolas había dejado de mandar mensajes cuando su padre se había negado a asistir a su boda. Él no había recibido ninguna palabra desde que se había escapado para asistir a la boda de Aragorn meses atrás, y después buscando qué había hecho su padre para mantenerlos a Éowyn y a él separados; estaba muy presionado como para sentirse emocionado de verlo.—¿Cuánto tiempo antes que lleguen?

Justo en ese momento, otro elfo llegó corriendo.

—El rey del Bosque Negro solicita una audiencia con el Señor de este asentamiento.

—_Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta._ —pensó Legolas con ironía.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó con pasos rápidos hacia los elfos que se encontraban esperando. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. En silencio, él estaba rezando que su padre pudiera mantener el decoro hasta que pudieran hablar en privado. Thranduil no era conocido por su moderado temperamento y modales.

—Saludos, Su Majestad. ¿A qué debemos el honor de vuestra visita? —Legolas se inclinó respectivamente hacia su padre y su séquito. La formalidad no se perdió en Thranduil.

Su padre estaba sentado majestuosamente sobre un hermoso caballo blanco al igual que la nieve. Una simple diadema de mitheril adornaba su frente y sostenía su cabello, el cual era muy parecido al de su hijo, hacia atrás.

Thranduil inclinó fríamente la cabeza.

—Vine a ver en dónde había acabado mi errante hijo.

Legolas hizo una mueca y los elfos a su alrededor murmuraron con sorpresa.

—Si hubierais respondido a alguno de mis mensajes, no tendríais que hacer esa pregunta.

Los ojos de Thranduil se cerraron peligrosamente y Legolas se apresuró a corregir su declaración para evitar un conflicto público.

—Ada, por favor, vamos a hablar en privado. Mi gente estará feliz de tomar sus caballos y hacerse cargo de ellos mientras hacemos los arreglos para su alojamiento. Me disculpo porque aún seguimos en el proceso de construcción y no todas las cosas están terminadas. Si me dieras un poco de tiempo…

Thranduil resopló con desdén mirando por encima del hombro a sus subordinados.

—Si hubiera sabido que esto estaba tan… rústico, podría haber repensado mi decisión de venir, pero me quedaré en mi propio pabellón. No te preocupes. Sin embargo, me gustaría "discutir" algunas cosas contigo si pudieras apartarte de tus deberes por un tiempo.

Esto último fue dicho con un sarcasmo que no pasó desapercibido por Legolas.

—_¡Por que estás aquí!_ —pensó Legolas haciendo un gesto a algunos elfos que se apresuraron a tomar el caballo del Rey del Bosque.

—El resto de ustedes establezcan nuestro campamento. Por favor, encuentren un lugar adecuado no muy lejos de aquí. —Ordenó Thranduil mientras se bajaba con gracia de su caballo para después levantar una ceja hacia Legolas. —¿Dónde deseas que tengamos esta plática? —preguntó intencionalmente.

—Hay una zona muy agradable asentada cerca de aquí, Su Majestad. Por favor, seguidme. —respondió formalmente Legolas inclinándose ligeramente y llevando a su padre a una pequeña zona ajardinada que él había arreglado fuera de su flat.

Acababan de tomar asiento cuando Éowyn salió de su estancia y se dirigió a saludar a su nuevo invitado. Ella había escuchado la conmoción y quiso saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta del porte real y la estatura del recién llegado y su respiración se cortó en su garganta, cuando volvió la cabeza se encontró mirando a alguien que tenía un asombroso parecido con su esposo. Desaceleró sus pasos ligeramente y sus pensamientos se arremolinaron en confusión y ansiedad.

—_¿Por qué Legolas no me dijo que su padre vendría de visita?_ —Ella había estado ayudando a tener la casa de ellos lista para su futuro hijo y las cosas estaban en desorden, sin mencionar que ella no estaba vestida adecuadamente y su cabello…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su esposo.

—Éowyn. Por favor, permíteme presentarte a mi padre. —Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que él estaba tan sorprendido como ella por esa inesperada visita. Había llegado a conocer mucho mejor a su pareja en los últimos meses y podía oír la tensión en su voz, aunque su rostro permanecía impasible. Ella tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y puso su sonrisa más amable y encantadora.

—Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, Su Majestad. —Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Legolas la atrajo hacia su lado protectoramente volviéndose a su padre.

—Esta es mi esposa, Éowyn. —dijo orgulloso.

Se podía haber escuchado el sonido de un alfiler caer. Era como si también el bosque hubiera contenido la respiración.

Los ojos de Thranduil pasaron rápidamente a ella medidoramente y su sorpresa de ver su vientre de embarazada no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Esta era una de las pocas veces que Legolas había visto a su padre quedarse sin palabras y en silencio lo disfrutó por un momento preparándose para la diatriba que seguramente seguiría.

En lugar de eso, su padre continuó mirando a la mujer mortal que su hijo había escogido sin siquiera una palabra.

Éowyn quitó incómoda la mano que había ofrecido en forma de saludo y que fue ignorada deliberadamente. Ella se echó hacia atrás y miró a su pareja en cuestión. Pocas veces había visto la furia que ahora se estaba construyendo en su esposo.

—Ahora veo por qué la "boda" tuvo que llevarse acabo tan rápidamente. Pudiste haber mencionado esto, Legolas.

El abrazo de Legolas sobre su esposa se apretó ligeramente y dirigió toda su atención a ella.

—Por favor, déjanos un momento, meleth. —dijo rápidamente. —Hay algunas cosas que mi padre y yo necesitamos discutir. Te encontraré pronto. —El corazón de Legolas dio un vuelco cuando vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su esposa, pero ella se las arregló para inclinarse un poco y responder con dignidad.

—Por supuesto, mi amor. Estaré dentro. Un placer conoceros, Su Majestad. —Dijo, y con tanta gracia como le fue posible en esta etapa de su embarazo, los dejó a solas.

Legolas la observó irse y después se volvió enojado hacia su padre.

—Eso fue grosero y fuera de lugar, Thranduil. Has venido aquí sin avisar y no voy a permitirte tratar a la mujer que amo irrespetuosamente.

—Parece que pudiste haberla "amado" muy rápido, hijo mio. —contrarrestó Thranduil. —¿Desde cuando era aceptable engendrar a un hijo en una mujer con la cual no se está unido?

—Tal vez si hubieras respondido a alguno de mis mensajes de los pasados meses, sabrías la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero desde luego tú eres un "experto" en el envío e intercepción de mensajes, ¿no es así? —La furia contenida en ese comentario no pasó desapercibida por Thranduil y él se irguió en toda su estatura.

—¿Esperabas que desperdiciara mi tiempo en una fantasía pasajera de ustedes? No tenía idea de que estuvieras plantando tu semilla en cualquier y todo lugar que tú quisieras.

Legolas quedó boquiabierto. Sabía de lo que su padre era capaz después de todo lo que había sido planeado por el elfo que ahora se encontraba parado frente a él, pero esto había ido más allá de lo que había visto antes.

—Ella es mi esposa y no voy a honrar a ese último comentario con una respuesta.

—En primer lugar, tú no tienes una "esposa" ante los ojos de Erin Lasgalen o su rey; segundo, estoy cansado de este juego que estás empeñado en jugar. Tienes un deber con tu reino y con gente a la cual has ignorado deliberadamente por demasiado tiempo. Espero que dejes de estar jugando y regreses a casa inmediatamente.

—Haz tenido el descaro en venir aquí y exigiendo además "deber" de mí después de lo que trataste de hacer con nosotros. —escupió Legolas negando con ira.

—¿Qué traté de hacer contigo? —respondió Thranduil acaloradamente. —Querrás decir qué es lo que me hiciste tú a mi, no, qué es lo que hiciste a tu Rey y a tu pueblo. Primero, tú fuiste a vagabundear alrededor de la Tierra Media arriesgando tu vida por los humanos y ahora "tu amor" te ha mantenido fuera de casa y todo lo que te habías planteado hacer. La has conocido por lo menos un año Legolas ¿y ya están listos para tener un hijo? ¿Cómo pudiste escoger esto? ¿Qué truco usó ella para atraparte?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —rugió Legolas. —¿Estás insinuando que un hechizo pudo estar involucrado? Has ido demasiado lejos, padre.

Su intercambio ya no era privado y los pocos elfos que se encontraban cerca haciendo sus deberes se alejaron rápida y silenciosamente del lugar. Esto pasó desapercibido para ambos, se encontraban tan encerrados en la batalla por ahora que el mundo había dejado de existir alrededor de ellos y su volumen se había levantado junto con sus ánimos.

—Era tu deber casarte con alguien de tu propia raza. Era tu deber obedecer a tu rey y permanecer en tu reino para gobernar y guiar a tu pueblo cuando su actual rey partiera a navegar. ¡Era tu deber proveer a tu pueblo de un heredero elfo, no de un perro mestizo que tu puta humana parirá para ti! —Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, supo que había ido demasiado lejos. Vio a su hijo endurecerse con dolor e incredulidad.

Legolas sintió esas virulentas palabras como si hubieran sido golpes físicos y ahora era él quien se había quedado sin palabras. Después de unos momentos que se sintieron como una eternidad, reunió toda su astucia y respondió con un supremo esfuerzo.

—Te he amado y honrado lo mejor que he sido capaz y tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero esta es la primera vez que me avergüenzo de llamarte mi padre. —El rostro de Legolas reflejaba su tristeza y la furia apenas contenida, y con esas palabras comenzó a alejarse.

**¡Hola! De nuevo siento el retraso ;O; es por eso que subo los dos capítulos juntos. :3 Tiempo para poder publicarlos no había tenido, pero lo prometido es deuda :3 Estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar el fanfic ;O;**

**No sé ustedes, pero yo creo que Thranduil tiene el corazón más frío que la nieve al decirle esas cosas a Legolas… en fin ;O;**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer! En especial gracias a: MikoBicho-chan y Galaxia SH quienes como siempre dejan sus comentarios n.n**

**Espero subir pronto el capítulo siguiente n.n ¡Un beso y gracias a todos por leer!**


	20. Capítulo veinte

**Aviso:** Este fanfic pertenece a Alanic. Los personajes son propiedad del Maestro J.R.R Tolkien. Yo solamente traduzco este bello fanfic.

**Una jaula de diferente tipo.**

**Capítulo veinte.**

El dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo era inmensurable. Realmente pensó que su padre finalmente había venido para aceptar su amor por Éowyn. Pensó que el amor de Thranduil por él, su único hijo, eventualmente le había hecho superar sus prejuicios sobre la raza humana y que trataría de ver la felicidad que rodeaba a Legolas, pero nada lo preparó para las horribles palabras que salieron de la boca de su padre.

—No me des la espalda, Legolas. —le llamó su padre. —Me has desobedecido descaradamente ¿y ahora esperas que me alegre y reconozca a tu hijo ilegítimo?

Legolas se detuvo y se volteó hacia su padre lentamente.

—Mi hijo no es ilegítimo. —dijo entre dientes. —Éowyn y yo nos casamos en Gondor, algo que supiste pero que decidiste ignorar. La amo como nunca antes amé a nadie en mi vida entera. Me habéis mentido, Su Majestad. Tratasteis de separarnos e hicisteis todo en vuestro poder para destruir ese amor. Estoy lleno de alegría por ese niño que ella lleva y no voy a tolerar este tipo de charlas o comportamiento de nadie, incluso de vosotros. Por favor, abandonad mi bosque; no tengo nada más que deciros.

Sin más, Legolas dio media vuelta y se fue y nada que Thranduil pudiera decir lo haría volver. Él no se dio cuenta de si el rey se quedó ahí de pie o si también se fue, lo único que necesitaba era encontrar a su esposa. Podía sentir su dolor a través de su vínculo, así como ella estaba sintiendo el suyo. Necesitaba abrazarla y saber cuánto de ese horrible intercambio de palabras con su padre había escuchado.

Cuando él entró a su hogar, suspiró. Éowyn estaba sentada en la cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se negaba a mirarlo.

—¿Cuánto has escuchado, meleth? —preguntó preocupado.

—Lo suficiente. —respondió en voz baja.

—Éowyn, tú sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y que no estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que mi padre ha dicho. —dijo Legolas acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

—Nuestro ilegítimo perro mestizo no puede verlo de esa manera. —dijo ella abatida.

Legolas casi sollozó. Ella había escuchado todas las terribles cosas que su padre había dicho.

—Nuestro hijo no es ilegítimo. Nos casamos a los ojos de los Valar y nuestros amigos. Sólo porque algún cerdo rey del Bosque Negro no lo ve de esa manera, no ilegitima a nuestro hijo o nuestro amor. Ni siquiera voy a repetir otro insulto idiota que mi padre ha dedicado a él o a ella, será lo mejor para nosotros.—dijo Legolas tomándola de los hombros y tratando de girarla para que le viera de frente.

—Sucede que ese rey es tu padre y esta "puta" continua deseando no ser el objeto de discordia entre los dos.

Con esa declaración, el rostro de Legolas se arrugó y la presionó fuertemente contra él.

—¡Tú no eres una puta! ¡No vuelvas a decir algo así! —prácticamente gritó. —Debí haberle matado por haber dicho semejante cosa.

Ella se apartó de él con horror.

—¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero que sientas obligación de defender mi honor! Tu amor es la única cosa que me importa, porque te amo mucho, yo no quiero verte herido. Perdóname Legolas, ¡no quise hacer esto más difícil para ti! —con esto, lo besó ferozmente, derramando hasta la última gota de cariño y adoración que ella sentía por él en aquel beso.

Él se hundió en el beso mientras su ira iba desapareciendo. El amor de ella era todo lo que necesitaba y ese amor aumentó aún más cuando vio lo fuerte que era. Una mujer inferior habría sido abrumada por la estupidez de su padre, pero no Éowyn; aquello parecía hacerla más fuerte.

—Él ha causado esto, Éowyn. Estaba preparado para perdonarlo por todo lo que nos hizo, pero ahora… no sé si podré perdonar sus palabras.

—Palabras que pueden herir más profundamente que cualquier arma, especialmente cuando son dichas por alguien que amas, pero por favor, no le apartes tu amor debido a mí. Puedo sobrevivir a Thranduil. Juntos le demostraremos que sus palabras son falsas y que somos el uno para el otro.—Éowyn besó a su amado una vez más y Legolas la miró con amor.

—Cada día encuentro más y más razones para amarte, meleth. Eres mi corazón.

—Así como tú eres el mio. —dijo ella con una sonrisa. —Entonces, vayamos juntos y domestiquemos a este león.

Legolas suspiró cansado.

—Tú eres más valiente que yo, hermosa guerrera. Deseo darle algo más de tiempo al guisado.

Justo entonces, uno de los exploradores irrumpió en la habitación.

—¡Mi Señor! Un gran grupo de orcos ha sido visto acercándose al asentamiento. Debemos interceptarlos antes de que lleguen aquí.

—¿De dónde vienen? —preguntó corriendo tras el explorador con Éowyn siguiéndole de cerca.—_Esto es todo lo que me faltaba._ —pensó fugazmente.

…

Thranduil seguía sentado en el pequeño jardín y se puso de pie cuando su hijo se acercó.

—Parece que si deseáis continuar nuestra conversación, eso tendrá que esperar hasta más tarde. —Dijo Legolas no haciendo contacto visual con su padre intencionalmente. —Éowyn, quédate aquí y ten al resto de la guardia lista en caso de que los orcos consigan pasar de nosotros. Después ve a nuestro refugio en la copa del árbol y espérame ahí. Volveré lo más pronto posible.—con esto, la besó apasionadamente y después se inclinó para darle también un suave beso a su hijo antes de seguir a sus exploradores entre los árboles.

Éowyn y Thranduil se quedaron frente a frente y por un momento él vio lo que Legolas podía ver en ella cuando se irguió y retiró su dorado cabello de su cara.

—Podéis quedaros o iros, os dejaré esa decisión a vosotros, tengo cosas que hacer por ahora.—ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—¿A dónde está yendo mi hijo con tanta prisa? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—Una banda de orcos fue descubierta moviéndose hacia aquí y fue a interceptarlos. —respondió Éowyn, mirando ligeramente hacia atrás por encima del hombro mientras iba a buscar a Denor para montar su defensa.

—Por favor, envía a Legolas a verme tan pronto como regrese. —habló el Rey, pero Éowyn solamente siguió su camino.

…

Legolas y Callas se movieron silenciosamente a través de las copas de los árboles observando a su enemigo moverse por el suelo. Él había enviado a los demás a tomar sus posiciones rodeando al enemigo y las flechas comenzarían a volar a su señal. Si era posible, quería averiguar por qué estaban ahí y qué era lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Era sólo una coincidencia o estaban en algún tipo de misión?

Hasta ahora no podía distinguir nada y se estaban acercando demasiado para su comodidad, decidió que ya era suficiente, era tiempo de actuar.

Asintiendo en dirección a Callas sacaron sus arcos y flechas mientras Callas hacía un canto de ave. Parecía que lograrían sorprenderlos cuando de repente un gran orco en el medio del grupo olfateó con su nariz en el aire y gritó:

—¡ELFO!

Esa fue la última cosa que dijo cuando las flechas comenzaron a volar, una golpeando directamente en el negro corazón.

La mayoría de los orcos eran estúpidos y desorganizados, pero desafortunadamente estos eran justo todo lo contrario. Las flechas no hicieron el daño que Legolas esperaba porque los orcos unieron sus escudos y crearon una especie de barrera, protegiéndolos de muchos de los misiles. Algunos cayeron con la primera descarga, pero estaban lejos de ser los que él había esperado.

Continuaron lanzando flechas bajo de ellos por unos minutos más hasta que Legolas hizo el llamado de descender hacia el suelo del bosque. La mitad de los elfos cayeron con gracia hacia el suelo mientras la otra mitad se mantuvo en los árboles con sus arcos, buscando oportunidades para disminuir el número de enemigos desde arriba.

Legolas cayó y rodó, dejando que su hombro tomara el impacto de la caída, pero rápidamente se puso de pie, acabando a un orco con el movimiento de uno de sus largos cuchillos. Tal como estaba planeado, los orcos no tuvieron más remedio que bajar sus escudos con la intención de luchar mano a mano creando una apertura para los arqueros restantes. Los elfos que seguían en los árboles comenzaron a dispararles mientras las criaturas se precipitaban a los elfos en el suelo. Legolas se convirtió en una máquina de matar cortando de derecha a izquierda, extrayendo una de sus dagas de un orco mientras bloqueaba el ataque de otro.

Durante una breve pausa, volteó a ver a Callas peleando con tres orcos a la vez. Uno estaba rodeándolo cerca de su espalda y pronto tendría un claro golpe, Legolas rápidamente lanzó una de sus dagas y atravesó al orco, salvando a su amigo. Callas terminó fácilmente con los otros dos mientras Legolas se volteaba para encarar una nueva amenaza. Deseó tener sus dos dagas cuando escuchó el lanzamiento de una flecha justo a tiempo en que la esquivaba con la cuchilla restante. Desafortunadamente, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear la cimitarra tratando de acuchillar su estómago y sólo pudo ser capaz de desviarla, haciéndole rebanar su muslo en su lugar. Callas se abrió camino hacia su príncipe en ese momento y decapitó a la bestia antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo. Callas atrapó a Legolas cuando su pierna se cedió y lo sostuvo de caer completamente al suelo. Los arqueros en los árboles vieron cómo su Señor estaba teniendo dificultades y cubrieron a los dos elfos mientras Callas atendía rápidamente al príncipe, él se quitó la manga e intentó de usarlo como torniquete en la parte superior de su pierna y disminuir el excesivo sangrado.

—Estoy bien. Ve a ayudar a los demás. —Legolas jadeó cuando intentó ponerse de pie, cayendo de vuelta al suelo cuando el dolor lo apuñaló de nuevo. Hizo una mueca mientras miraba el corte, el blanco del hueso se veía claramente a través del rojo que fluía. Callas lo ignoró y continuó rasgando tiras de ropa y apretando el corte lo mejor que podía.

En esos momentos los orcos ya estaban casi por completo derrotados y Legolas ya era capaz de ponerse de pie con un poco de ayuda de su amigo. Cojeó hacia uno de los elfos caídos y le tomó el pulso, negando tristemente con la cabeza cuando supo que ya había partido hacia Mandos Hall. Legolas continuó abriéndose paso a su alrededor y ayudando a los heridos. Cuando todos fueron contados, dio la orden de que regresaran al asentamiento, enviando a los más fuertes de los sobrevivientes a asegurarse de que no hubieran más orcos por el área. Hubieron dos muertos y diez heridos, tres de gravedad. Callas estaba levantando a uno de los heridos cuando vio a su príncipe tratando de hacer lo mismo; rápidamente corrió hacia él cuando le vio tropezar y llegó justo a tiempo para pasar su brazo alrededor de su cintura, estabilizándolo.

—No necesito ayuda, es sólo un rasguño. Soy capaz de caminar por mi cuenta. —Refunfuñó el elfo mientras apartaba el brazo del otro elfo de su alrededor.

—Mi Señor, es un corte profundo. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. No podréis hacerlo sin ayuda, especialmente si tratáis de llevar a alguien más. —Callas habló respetuosamente.

—Está bien, no intentaré llevar a nadie más, pero puedo caminar de vuelta sin ayuda. —admitió Legolas a regañadientes mientras el grupo caminaba de vuelta a casa.

…

Fue una batalla cansada para el grupo que se abría paso al claro del asentamiento y Éowyn buscaba preocupada entre los guerreros hasta que sus ojos contemplaron a su pareja. A excepción de un cojeo leve y un vendaje alrededor de su pierna, parecía estar bien.

La cara de Legolas se iluminó cuando la vio correr hacia él para abrazarlo.

—¡Estás herido! —exclamó.

—Estoy bien. —respondió rápidamente. —¿Has establecido un lugar para los heridos?

—Si, hay camillas y suministros en el refugio. Llévalos ahí y los atenderemos de inmediato. —Respondió Éowyn mientras su atención se dirigía a un elfo que se encontraba gimiendo de dolor detrás de Legolas.

Su esposo le dio un rápido abrazo e indicó a sus guerreros avanzar al refugio indicado. Éowyn rápidamente dio prioridad a los heridos y se puso a trabajar junto con los otros médicos al momento que Legolas iba con los jefes de su patrulla para discutir las repercusiones de la reciente batalla y para asegurarse de que estaban listos para defenderse de otro ataque, si fuera necesario.

No se veía a Thranduil por ningún lado, pero nadie le dio mucha importancia debido a que tenían muchas otras cosas de cuáles preocuparse. Fue una noche larga, pero todos fueron atendidos para la mañana y Éowyn se encontraba exhausta. Legolas había ignorado su propia herida, como era su costumbre, así que cuando se levantó de la mesa se tambaleó cuando puntos negros danzaron frente a sus ojos. Se sostuvo agarrándose del borde de la mesa al mismo tiempo que veía el charco de sangre que se había formado a sus pies. Hubo muchos detalles de los que se tuvo que ocupar, pues era de él la responsabilidad de encargarse de los asuntos para la seguridad de su gente y eso había tenido toda prioridad por encima de cualquier herida que pudiera haber sufrido. La aguda punzada de dolor y las náuseas rápidamente cambiaron eso.

—_Éowyn va a matarme…_—Pensó mientras se abría paso a través de la puerta intentando encontrar a su esposa para dejar que atendiera su pierna. Cojeó a través del claro hacia la tienda de curación, tratando de no parecer mareado, como se sentía realmente, cuando observó que su padre venía hacia él. Antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar con su hijo, Thranduil vio cómo los ojos de éste rodaban hacia atrás y colapsaba en el suelo a sus pies. El rey rápidamente se inclinó hacia él y lo levantó, corriendo con él hacia la improvisada sala de curación que habían montado.

Éowyn justamente estaba terminando con uno de los heridos cuando volteó para ver a Thranduil atravesando la puerta cargando a un inconsciente Legolas. Su corazón se precipitó hacia su garganta con la escena y se tambaleó por un momento antes de abrirse paso velozmente para tratar ayudar a su esposo.

**Antes que nada… *se lanza al suelo en una desesperada acción tratando de demostrar lo AVERGONZADA que está* ¡MIL Y UN MILLÓN DISCULPAS!**

**Sé que no he actualizado esta traducción en TRES AÑOS. Muchas cosas sucedieron y no pude ser capaz de continuar con ella. Mi computadora en ese tiempo pasó a mejor vida y perdí TODO lo que tenía (incluso los capítulos terminados de la traducción) y con toda la frustración y los intentos de recuperar mis archivos perdí el hilo de la historia. También las cosas en la universidad se pusieron más complicadas y también comencé a trabajar, por lo que el tiempo libre que tengo se ve muy reducido. **

**No tengo excusa, lo sé. Pero no me he olvidado de este bello fanfic. Siempre que veo el Señor de los Anillos lo recuerdo y la culpa me carcome. Le faltan únicamente tres capítulos a este fanfic y estará listo. Espero terminarlo antes de comenzar Julio, ya he avanzado con la traducción ¡Lo juro!**

**MIL Y UN GRACIAS a todos los que comentan, de todo corazón. También a quienes sólo leen, muchas gracias. De verdad. Este fanfic es de mis favoritos y merece ser leído T.T Yo sinceramente agradezco a la autora el haberlo escrito.**

**En fin, no los aburro con mi letanía T.T ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU PACIENCIA! De nuevo prometo a todos terminar el fanfic cuanto antes. Tres años es DEMASIADO.**

**¡Un beso y un abrazo enorme a TODOS! ;O; ¡Muchísimas gracias de nuevo!**


End file.
